


Неудачники

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking, massively oblivious Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек поступает в колледж с готовностью провести время за учебой, и Стайлз — квинтэссенция всего, что он не хотел видеть в своем соседе по комнате. Он шумный, он любит спорт и он вечно пытается заставить Дерека что-то делать. Другими словами, это история, в которой Дерек влюбляется в придурка, Эрика готова удавить любого, кто отвлечет ее от книг, а Джексон — тайный романтик, который притворяется, будто все ненавидит.</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Неудачники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718790) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> Переведено для [TW Big Bang 2014](http://twbbtemp.diary.ru)
> 
> Бета - Sharem.  
> Артер - Ториа Гриа

Дерек впадает в отчаяние, когда открывает дверь в свою новую комнату и видит лежащего поперек свободной кровати человека. У его ног на полу беспорядочно разбросаны горы спортивного снаряжения, а к уху прижат телефон. Когда он садится на постели, чтобы посмотреть, кто зашел, Дерек замечает белую футболку, бейсбольные шорты и кепку, надетую задом наперед (на дворе 2013-й год, кто в своем уме все еще их так носит?). Дерек переводит взгляд на лицо парня и видит большие карие глаза и открытую улыбку. Парень смеется, кладет трубку после короткого «перезвоню» и встает с кровати, протягивая Дереку руку.

— Че как, мужик? Я Стайлз.

Дерек, помедлив, пожимает его руку.

— Дерек.

Стайлз тоже окидывает Дерека оценивающим взглядом, и тот старается не ежиться от столь пристального внимания.

— Ты на первом курсе?

От удивления Дерек медлит с ответом.

— Да.

— Хм, — Стайлз на мгновение прищуривается, прежде чем заметить, что они с Дереком все еще держатся за руки. Высвободив свою руку, он хлопает в ладоши:

— Ну что, как ощущения? Воодушевлен?

Дерек фыркает, затаскивает свою сумку на кровать и начинает выкладывать из нее книги.

— Думаю, да. Ты?

— Дофига! То есть, я буду скучать по отцу, но я офигеть как рад вырваться из своего города.

Стайлз снова падает на кровать и, забросив длинные ноги на стену, начинает яростно набирать сообщение на телефоне.

Дерек бросает на него холодный взгляд и концентрирует свое внимание на учебнике.

— О, я надеюсь, ты не против… — начинает Стайлз, но его перебивает звук распахнувшейся двери. В комнату шумно заваливаются четыре человека, — … я тут как бы пригласил несколько друзей, — заканчивает Стайлз, застенчиво улыбаясь Дереку, пока на него плашмя не падает один из гостей.

— Бро! Твой сосед реально офигенно выглядит, о боже, ты должен меня представить!

— Тут несет как из задницы.

— А вид неплохой, — слышится женский голос, и Дерек, подняв глаза, видит рыжую девушку, взгляд которой находится в районе его груди.

Парень, который жаловался на запах, фыркает и притягивает девушку к себе.

— Это место – полная задница.

— Сам ты задница! – доносится с кровати от первого парня, на котором теперь сидит Стайлз. Парень смеется над своей шуткой, и Дерек морщится от такого топорного юмора.

Стайлз сталкивает с себя прилипчивого друга и хлопает в ладоши, привлекая общее внимание.

— Заткнитесь все! Познакомься, Дерек, — Стайлз непринужденно дотрагивается до его плеча, и Дерек едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не дернуться. – Это Скотт, — парень на кровати Стайлза, не переставая улыбаться, придурковато машет рукой. – Джексон, — парень, который жаловался на комнату, без особого интереса приподнимает бровь. – Лидия, — рыжая девушка медленно и хищно растягивает губы в улыбке, и Дерек совершенно точно не пытается отодвинуться за Стайлза. – И Денни, — последний парень, который достает ноутбук из сумки Стайлза и включает его, поднимает голову и кивает Дереку.

— Привет, как дела?

— Ок, — натянуто отвечает Дерек.

— О, ты такой _очаровательный_ , — выдыхает Лидия. – Можно мы его оставим?

— Отстань от него, — краснея, говорит Стайлз. – Вы знакомы всего пять секунд, не пугай его.

Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку с извиняющимся видом.

— Просто они все взволнованы, чувак. Даю слово, обычно они в адеквате.

— Зато о тебе такого не говорили с рождения, — подкалывает Джексон, доставая свой телефон.

— Ты не можешь заставить кого-то поменяться с тобой комнатами, только чтобы утереть мне нос, — предупреждает Стайлз, указывая на Джексона пальцем.

Джексон насмешливо фыркает.

— А _ты_ не можешь думать, что ты мне указ, — он отправляет сообщение, с превосходством глядя на Стайлза. – Отсоси, Стилински.

— Так он и сказал, — бормочет Денни с кровати.

Скотт дико хохочет и тянется дать пять Денни. Стайлз в смущении опускает голову.

— О боже, парни, вас нужно изолировать, — говорит он, но в его голосе не чувствуется злости или раздражения, и Дерек завидует легкости их общения. Ему внезапно до боли не хватает сестры. Кажется, пора пойти проветриться.

Людей вокруг слишком много, и они шумные, и это та компания, в которой Дереку хочется быть в последнюю очередь. И сам Стайлз – определенно не тот тип людей, с которыми Дерек хотел бы делить комнату _целый год_.

— Я пойду… — в сомнении начинает он. – Пойду, проверю, какая тут библиотека.

Джексон фыркает, и Лидия отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Как замечательно с твоей стороны, — говорит она, глядя на Дерека так, будто он показал фокус.

Стайлз бросает на них суровый взгляд и провожает Дерека до двери.

— Ты уверен? Чувак, мы уже уходим, можешь расслабиться… Или давай с нами? Мы идем за пиццей. На обратном пути, может, мяч покидаем.

— Нет, — быстро отрезает Дерек — из-за его зрения подобные занятия опасны, причем в первую очередь для окружающих. Он поправляет очки и пытается выдавить из себя дружелюбную улыбку. – Все в порядке, я все равно собирался идти.

— Ладно, — Стайлз с недоверием смотрит в ответ, и Дерек вылетает за порог комнаты, пока никто не успел ничего сказать.

Он в кого-то врезается в коридоре, и в воздух взлетают горы шелка и кружев.

— О боже! – кричит девушка, и Дерек чувствует, как вещи падают прямо на него.

Он убирает с плеча зеленые кружевные трусики, чувствуя, как горит все его лицо, и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, с кем он столкнулся. Оказывается, это девушка из соседней комнаты, которой он кивал в знак приветствия, когда поднимался к себе, и она выглядит такой же остолбеневшей, каким чувствует себя Дерек.

— Я… О боже, прости, пожалуйста, — она с красным лицом быстро забирает белье из рук Дерека. – Вау, вот это я понимаю, первое впечатление.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Дерек, наклоняясь, чтобы помочь собрать вещи. Как видно, чемодан порвался от количества одежды внутри, и она теперь разбросана по всему коридору. Дерек подбирает несколько юбок, которые бы точно одобрила Лора, и продолжает выслушивать извинения.

Дверь комнаты Дерека открывается, и в коридор вываливаются Скотт и Стайлз, тут же останавливаясь как вкопанные, стоит им увидеть ползающих по полу Дерека и девушку. 

— О боже, — бормочет девушка, когда Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы помочь, а Скотт роняет челюсть.

— О, у меня такой же, только розовый, — с каменным лицом произносит Стайлз, протягивая ей бюстгальтер.

Девушка, кажется, начинает отходить от случившегося и закатывает глаза, выхватывая белье.

— Ха-ха. Спасибо. Я Эллисон, и я буду вас избегать ближайшие десять лет.

— Этот замечательный человек, который тебе помогает — Дерек, а это, — Стайлз закидывает руку на плечо Скотту, который все еще стоит с открытым ртом, — мой лучший друг во всем мире, и он обычно всегда приходит на помощь, если не теряет дар речи, — он привычным жестом поднимает челюсть Скотта и пихает его в бок.

— Привет, — наконец выдает Скотт. – Я Скотт.

— Эллисон, — она улыбается, немного краснея.

Дерек прочищает горло, думая про себя, почему другим людям так _просто_ друг с другом, и машет всем рукой.

— Я… мда.

— Еще раз спасибо, — говорит Эллисон, улыбаясь ему, и Дерек предпринимает еще одну попытку ответной улыбки, прежде чем покинуть здание.

Дерек _обожает_ библиотеки. Дома он мог часами сидеть за столом в углу отдела документальной литературы, глотая книгу за книгой. Его мать всегда цокала языком и беспокоилась о недостатке общения, но отец не разделял ее волнений. Он всегда гордился тем, что у его сына была такая тяга к знаниям.

Лора _до сих пор_ называет Дерека задротом и треплет его волосы. Дерек ненавидит, когда она так делает, но уже давно не останавливает ее.

В библиотеке тихо – семестр еще не начался, и студенты только заселяются в общежития. Дерек чувствует, как благодаря месту, которое ему знакомо хотя бы количеством книг вокруг, ему становится гораздо спокойнее. В библиотеке он всегда чувствует себя уютнее, чем где бы то ни было еще. Дерек оценивающе присматривается к столам, выбирает «свое» место на третьем этаже – в углу, где открывается отличный обзор в широкое окно — и запоминает его расположение. Ему хочется иметь возможность прийти куда-то, где будет спокойно. Дерек по опыту знает, что даже библиотека превращается в балаган, когда ее заполняют студенты.

Дереку нравится тишина.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, вечеринка в самом разгаре. Он замечает, как Лидия и Джексон кричат друг на друга в коридоре, а потом Лидия хватает парня за ворот и целует его, затаскивая в комнату. Дерек кивает паре человек со своего этажа и поднимается по лестнице, пытаясь никого не задеть.

Стайлз и Скотт стоят на страже возле бочонка пива у комнаты Эллисон. Скотт лучезарно улыбается Эллисон, которая, по-видимому, уже оправилась от стыда после инцидента с бельем, а Стайлз разговаривает с несколькими парнями, которые, похоже, где-то потеряли футболки.

Дерек коротко кивает Стайлзу, проходя мимо.

— Чувак! Хочешь пива?

— Здесь нельзя пить, — хмурится Дерек. – Можно нарваться на неприятности.

Только закончив фразу, он понимает, насколько напряженно звучит его голос, и мысленно вздыхает, приготовившись к насмешкам.

Вместо этого Стайлз с невинным видом округляет глаза:

— Оно безалкогольное, Дерек. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Открывая дверь в комнату, Дерек не может сдержать усмешки:

— За человека, который не умеет врать.

Он слышит за спиной негодующий вопль Стайлза и чувствует небольшое удовлетворение. Он _пошутил_ , и это не оказалось полным провалом.

Хотя музыка настолько громкая и идиотская, что все хорошее настроение Дерека вскоре сходит на нет. Он лежит, уставившись в потолок и размышляя, будет ли таким весь год. Двери постоянно хлопают, и люди орут, веселятся и всячески мешают Дереку уснуть. А затем кто-то включает пожарную тревогу.

Увидев на часах _три тридцать два_ , Дерек с рычанием скатывается с постели и выходит в коридор. Раздраженный комендант орет на какую-то пару студентов, и Стайлз пытается скрыть смех, утыкаясь в плечо Скотта, после чего замечает Дерека.

— О черт, я так попал! – громко стонет он, глядя на Дерека круглыми глазами.

— Могу себе представить, — бормочет Дерек, потирая затылок. – Это настоящая тревога или какой-то дебил пытался курить в помещении?

— Утюжок для волос, — выдавливает из себя Стайлз, пялясь на Дерека.

Тот опускает взгляд на свой голый торс, затем снова смотрит на Стайлза:

— Что?

Стайлз выглядит почти виноватым:

— Ничего! Просто. Все в порядке, мужик. Никакого пожара. Можешь отправляться назад в постель, прямо так, без футболки.

— Мне стоит ее надеть? Я оскорбляю твою религию или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет! О боже, нет, — Скотт внезапно забрасывает руку на плечи Стайлза, перебивая его, и улыбается им обоим, прежде чем его тошнит на ногу Дерека.

— Вау, когда я успел сожрать морепродукты?

Дерек в ужасе смотрит на свою ногу, пока Стайлз бегает вокруг, неуклюже пытаясь помочь.

— Чувак. Дерек, твоя _нога_.

— Я заметил, — с каменным выражением произносит тот.

Рядом появляется Эллисон и уводит Скотта к себе в комнату, судя по всему, чтобы помочь ему отмыться. Дерек уворачивается от рук Стайлза.

— Все нормально. Я всегда принимаю душ в четыре утра.

Стайлз фыркает, игнорируя протесты Дерека, и заталкивает его в комнату.

— Я не… — Дерек вырывается из хватки Стайлза и уходит в ванную. – Я в порядке.

Стайлз пытается пойти следом, но почти сразу останавливается с оцепеневшим лицом.

— Я только… Пойду прилягу на минутку. Кричи, если что надо, ок?

Дерек выдавливает улыбку:

— Я уверен, что в состоянии сам помыться.

Стайлз издает невнятный звук и падает на нерасправленную постель.

— Я так попал.

Он скидывает кеды, натягивает простыню на голову и, кажется, вырубается.

 _Естественно_ , с насмешкой думает Дерек.

Утром возле кровати Дерека стоит чашка кофе, а Стайлз сидит на своей убранной постели и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами.

— Привет.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Дерек, трет лицо рукой и тянется к очкам.

— Думаю, мы паршиво начали знакомство, — вырывается у Стайлза еще до того, как Дерек притронулся к чашке божественно пахнущего кофе.

— Неужели? – поднимает бровь Дерек.

— Да, чувак, это и твоя комната тоже, а мои друзья перешли все границы. Ну, блюющий на тебя Скотт и мои разбросанные вещи, — Стайлз бросает нервный взгляд на Дерека. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я мудак.

Дерек легко растягивает губы в улыбке и качает головой.

— Все в порядке, серьезно. Я рос с довольно… буйной и социально активной сестрой, так что я привык.

— Но ты не должен, ну, сносить все молча.

— Не буду, — обещает Дерек. Он откидывает одеяло и тянется к полотенцу. – Спасибо за кофе.

— Без проблем, — говорит Стайлз, не поднимая глаз от своих рук.

Дерек не знает, душ был этому причиной или кофе, но когда он спускается за завтраком, то чувствует себя значительно лучше. В силу того, что еще рано, кухня практически пустая, если не считать Дерека и высокого парня, с кивком подсевшего к нему.

Тот раскрывает газету, протягивает половину Дереку, получая в ответ благодарное мычание. Закончив с размокшим сухим завтраком, Дерек встает и кивает парню.

— Айзек, — говорит парень, пока Дерек не успел уйти.

— Дерек, — отвечает он.

Айзек с облегчением улыбается.

— Ты не знаешь, где прачечная? Я нихрена здесь не понимаю, а от белья, которое выдали, несет плесенью.

— Да, — Дерек поднимает руку, намереваясь объяснить дорогу, но Айзек смотрит на него с такой надеждой, что он не может ему отказать.

Они сидят на соседних пустых машинках и разговаривают ни о чем. Айзек из Балтимора, у него только отец и умерший брат. Дерек в итоге рассказывает о Лоре и о том, как она была расстроена, что он уехал поступать на Западное Побережье, хотя они жили в Нью-Йорке.

— Ты был когда-нибудь на игре Метс*?

— Довольно часто, когда я был ребенком, — пожимает плечами Дерек. – Потом я вырос и перестал восхищаться их _попытками_ выиграть.

— Могло быть и хуже, — усмехается Айзек. – Ты мог бы стать фанатом Майами Долфинс*.

— Я никогда особо не смотрел футбол, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Дерек.

Айзек спрыгивает с машинки, подбирает валяющийся на полу носок и скатывает его в шарик, прицеливаясь в стену.

— И не играл?

— Нет, — Дерек ловит носок, летящий ему в лицо, и отбрасывает его в сторону. – Я не фанат спорта.

Айзек задумчиво хмыкает.

— Ты в комнате со Стилински, верно?

— Да, — осторожно отвечает Дерек. – А что?

— Ничего, — ухмыляется Айзек. – Просто приготовься к разговорам о футболе.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Он мне вчера все уши прожужжал о Нью-Орлеан Сэйнтс*.

Дерек ударяет по машинке. Он ничего не знает о футболе. Айзек хлопает его по спине и выгребает свои вещи из барабана, не замечая, как Дерек в панике думает, что у него с новым соседом нет вообще _ничего_ общего.

Удивительно (или, если подумать, подозрительно), но они со Стайлзом почти не пересекаются всю следующую неделю. Дерек подозревает, что Стайлз пытается его избегать. Дерек не имеет ничего против, ведь ему достается вся комната, но с другой стороны, это немного неприятно.

То, что они разные, не означает, что они не могут сосуществовать на одной территории.

А потом Стайлз заваливается в комнату вечером пятницы, без рубашки, зато с друзьями и крутящимся на пальце баскетбольным мячом, и оптимизм Дерека погибает на корню.

Он опускает книгу на лицо и делает глубокий вдох, резко садясь на кровати, когда кто-то эту книгу убирает.

— Какого хрена, чувак? Ты реально _читаешь_? В пятницу вечером?

Дерек хмуро смотрит на Джексона, скептично размахивающего книгой. Стайлз бросает в Джексона мяч.

— Эй, придурок, прекрати. Отдай ему книгу.

Джексон ухмыляется:

— Серьезно? Учеба еще даже не началась.

— Отдай книгу, — спокойно говорит Дерек. – И заткни свой рот, или я вырву тебе горло. Зубами.

В комнате повисает тишина, и Джексон, уронив челюсть, бросает книгу обратно.

— Псих, — бормочет он, вылетая из комнаты.

Дерек снова устраивается на кровати и бросает на остальных взгляд, будто спрашивая, _что еще?_ Все быстро отворачиваются.

Стайлз хватает спортивную сумку, забитую непонятно чем, передает ее Денни, который единственный из всех смеется, и молча выходит из комнаты.

Дерек чувствует себя _немного_ виноватым (возможно). Но с другой стороны, это его чертово пространство, а Джексон – придурок, которого Дереку хочется подвесить на чем-нибудь на час-другой только чтобы посмотреть, как он будет рыдать.

Хотя Дерек все равно не может не сожалеть, что он повел себя как мудак, притом что это явно не входило его план по налаживанию нормальных отношений с соседом.

Стайлз возвращается в комнату спустя пару часов, уже, как с облегчением отмечает Дерек, полностью одетый, и падает на кровать.

Дерек пару секунд пялится на линию его спины, прежде чем предпринять провальную попытку сосредоточиться на книге. Стайлз пыхтит и переворачивается на живот.

— Ты даже не начал с чего-то помягче, — вдруг произносит Стайлз. – Сразу играешь по-крупному. Я в том смысле, что твои зубы..?

Дерек морщится и снимает очки, вытирая их о футболку.

— Я слегка перегнул, я…

— Не, чувак, ты шутишь? – Стайлз с ослепительной улыбкой усаживается на кровать. – Я еще ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы Джексона так быстро и круто вернули на землю. А я его знаю еще с детства. Это было _мило_ , мужик.

Дерек удивленно смотрит в ответ:

— Я… Все окей?

— Абсолютно, — Стайлз снова ложится в постель и сворачивается клубком вокруг одной из подушек. – Можешь повторить в любое время.

— Чревато последствиями.

— Он большой мальчик, — фыркает Стайлз. – Переживет. К тому же, Лидия за ним присмотрит.

— Получается, вы _все_ друг друга знаете?

— Да, — Стайлз поворачивает голову к Дереку, поднимая плечи. – Скотт мне как брат, хотя наши родители категорически запретили нам жить вместе. С Махилани мы дружим класса с третьего, что ли. Джексон вообще непонятно, как с нами оказался, но Лидия зато довольно крутая, если получается ужиться с ее, — он машет рукой, пытаясь подобрать слова, — отчасти ужасающим характером.

Дерек смеется, что заставляет Стайлза повернуться к нему с удивлением на лице, а самого Дерека – закатить глаза.

— Она не показалась мне такой страшной, когда мы встретились.

— Чувак, я видел страх в твоих глазах, не ври мне.

— Не было там страха, — горячо отрицает Дерек.

— Ага, ну что ж, зря. Лидия – самая умная девчонка в мире, и если ты ей чем-нибудь не угодишь, то я сочувствую тебе, сынок.*

— Jay-Z? – хмурится Дерек. – Серьезно?

Стайлз отмахивается от него и, когда рука промахивается мимо матраца, так и остается лежать со свисающей с кровати конечностью.

— Даже не притворяйся, что ты не включаешь The Black Album, когда бегаешь по горам или что ты там делаешь, чтобы получились такие мышцы.

Дерек с удивлением смотрит на свои руки и неловко пожимает плечами.

— Я просто люблю тренироваться.

— Ты был бы охуенным квотербеком.

— Я не в восторге от командных видов спорта.

— Неужели, не могу поверить, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

С кровати достаточно быстро начинает раздаваться сопение, и Дерек ловит себя на разглядывании спящего Стайлза. Осознав это, он снова поворачивается к книге.

Они со Стайлзом, кажется, немного сблизились, и на душе у Дерека становится чуть легче.

Первая неделя учебы – просто рай по сравнению с ожиданием начала семестра. Дереку пришлось дофига потрудиться, чтобы попасть в колледж, и теперь ему было неприятно бездельничать, пока остальные напивались в хлам, радостно избавившись от родительского контроля. Дереку было _скучно_ , что повергало его в излишнюю задумчивость и, по-видимому, заставляло угрожать назойливым подросткам.

Лора смеется над Дереком, когда он звонит ей в воскресенье вечером, и заставляет его назвать фамилию Стайлза, чтобы она могла следить за ним на Фейсбуке.

Дерек _наслаждается_ первой лекцией. Он погружается в тишину, нарушаемую только голосом профессора Карвера, скрипом ручек по бумаге и шумом проектора.

А вот вторая лекция кажется немного… _странной_. Во-первых, зайдя в аудиторию, он видит _Стайлза_ , разлегшегося на трех столах сразу. Заметив Дерека, он машет ему рукой. Дерек неохотно садится рядом, в то время как Стайлз в нетерпении подпрыгивает.

— Чувак, я не знал, что ты записывался на экономику.

— Дополнительные баллы, — бормочет Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить, поздно ли уже записаться на другой предмет или еще есть время. Не то чтобы он не пытался привыкнуть к присутствию Стайлза, но для начала, его непоседливость раздражает. К тому же, Стайлз знает _всех_ , думает Дерек, когда тот поворачивается, чтобы помахать рукой какому-то очередному другу. За семь дней их комната превратилась в балаган, и, мягко говоря, это было серьезным испытанием Дерекова терпения. А теперь они будут еще и в одной аудитории?

Второе, что поражает Дерека – это преподаватель. Он врывается в аудиторию с пятиминутным опозданием, и его плащ развевается позади как мантия в драматических сценах.

— Стилински, ради бога, сядь нормально, — выдает он, проносясь мимо них с Дереком к трибуне.

Стайлз моментально выпрямляется, задевая Дерека коленом под столом. Дерек осторожно отодвигает ногу.

— Я профессор Финсток, не сокращайте мой титул, не сочиняйте шуток с моей фамилией, ни за что не пишите мне имейлы и не добавляйтесь в друзья на Фейсбуке. Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть вам другом.

— О боже, он есть на Фейсбуке, — радостно бормочет Стайлз, доставая телефон.

— Убери это, Стилински. И не заставляй меня повторять это когда-нибудь снова.

Финсток начинает яростно записывать что-то мелом на доске, и все вокруг Дерека стонут.

— Именно так, — поворачиваясь к аудитории, гадко улыбается Финсток. – Я почти единственный профессор в этом заведении, который не верит в проекторы или рассылку материалов. Вы здесь, чтобы учиться, а не спать. Гринберг, оторви голову от стола! Я не знаю, зачем разрешил тебе прийти на пробы в команду, ты меня уже позоришь.

Финсток ломает три куска мела, орет на студентку за то, что она пишет розовыми чернилами, и кидает учебник в стену, на примере объясняя, что такое _эрозия_. Дерек до этого даже не догадывался, какое отношение эрозия имеет к математике.

Он исписывает больше страниц, чем на какой бы то ни было лекции до этого, и, выходя из аудитории, чувствует судороги в руке. Стайлз плетется следом и ноет.

— Не могу поверить, что он тренер команды по лакроссу, он же чокнутый! Он вчера дважды назвал меня _кексиком_ на пробах.

— Ну, хоть не безе и не заварной крем, — задумчиво произносит Дерек.

Стайлз издает смешок и хлопает Дерека по плечу. Дерек размышляет, войдет ли это в привычку. Стайлз постоянно что-то трогает – какие-то вещи, его, предметы в их комнате (даже если в этом нет необходимости), _книги Дерека_. Не то чтобы Дереку до этого не попадались такие люди (в конце концов, он жил с Лорой), он просто не до конца понимает, как реагировать на прикосновения. Поэтому он неуклюже выдавливает из себя улыбку и уходит в библиотеку, где все гораздо проще.

Он мог бы проводить все свое время на третьем этаже. Если бы ему разрешили оставаться здесь на ночь, Дерек бы притащил сюда спальный мешок и устроился под столом.

Спустя пару дней он с ужасом замечает, что его место занято. Светловолосая девушка с темными глазами пристально смотрит на него, стоит ему приблизиться.

— Можешь сесть, — говорит она, прежде чем Дерек успевает открыть рот. – Если будешь громко говорить или дышать, я тебя прикончу, — заканчивает она с милой улыбкой и немного отодвигает один из своих учебников.

Дерек взвешивает варианты. Ему не особо хочется снова спускаться вниз, а остальные столы на этаже заняты. И он даже может сказать, почему этот свободен, когда блондинка бросает сердитый взгляд на парня за соседним столом, который тайком ест чипсы.

— Заткнись, — шипит она.

У парня округляются глаза, и он, кажется, проглатывает кусок, не разжевывая. Дерек морщится в знак сочувствия и ставит сумку возле стола. Его не пугает подобное поведение, грубые девушки его ничуть не беспокоят.

Блондинка, кажется, довольна, что Дерек не пытается начать разговор, и поэтому после похода к автомату с напитками приносит бутылку воды и для него.

Дерек кивает в знак благодарности и продолжает работать над конспектом с последней лекции Финстока, пытаясь превратить его в нечто более удобоваримое.

Они работают в тишине еще около часа, когда Дерек понимает, что его глаза начинают сдаваться, и убирает книги. Он снова кивает девушке, и она отвечает ему взмахом руки, не отрываясь от своих конспектов.

Дерек возвращается в общежитие и чуть не плачет от облегчения, обнаружив, что комната пустая. Он думает подрочить, но вспоминает о привычке Стайлза врываться в помещение в тот момент, когда его меньше всего ожидают. Дерек не из тех людей, которые могут кончить от драматизма ситуации, поэтому в итоге наслаждается тишиной, читая «Одиссею».

Проснувшись утром, Дерек обнаруживает книгу и очки на тумбочке. Стайлз лежит, посапывая, в соседней постели, в полной отключке от окружающего мира. Дерек не помнит, как он снимал очки или убирал книгу, но сваливает все на усталость и выходит на долгую пробежку.

Стайлз, Скотт, Денни и Джексон сидят в комнате, когда Дерек возвращается с учебы в пятницу вечером. Они все разодеты и выглядят _прилично_ , хотя Стайлз и обут в изношенные кеды. Дерек отводит взгляд от его ног и скидывает ботинки.

— Нет, если ты так напишешь, его примут за девчонку, — шипит Джексон.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Денни, яростно печатая что-то на ноутбуке Стайлза, пока остальные стоят за его спиной.

Стайлз поднимает голову и улыбается, увидев Дерека:

— Йоу!

— Привет, — тихо отвечает Дерек.

— Мы собираемся приколоться над Альфа Дельта Пи, хочешь с нами? – Стайлз теребит галстук, и Дерек понимает, что пялится на длинные пальцы.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ты что, робот? – фыркает Джексон. – Нет, я серьезно.

Стайлз отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а Скотт кричит Денни:

— Нет! Ты не можешь это написать!

— Это прямолинейно и просто. Как раз то, что нужно. Особенно если ты не в состоянии пригласить ее на свидание как нормальный человек, — ворчит Денни.

Дерек вопросительно приподнимает бровь, снимая куртку.

— Наш Скотти пытается очаровать одну леди, — информирует его Стайлз.

— Но он ссыкло, и не может сделать это по-нормальному, — добавляет Джексон.

Стайлз бросает на него сердитый взгляд, защищая друга:

— Нет, он просто старомоден, заткнись, чувак. Мы идем в боулинг, и Скотт сердечно приглашает ее посредством электронной почты, — рассказывает он Дереку.

Дерек фыркает.

— Тогда сначала лучше спроси разрешения у ее отца.

Стайлз хохочет и пихает Скотта локтем:

— Может, тебе написать ей письмо, бро? И доставить его на карете с лошадьми?

— Заткнись! – выходит из себя Скотт. – Она не такая как все, окей? Я не хочу все испортить.

— Просто пригласи ее, — раздражается Джексон, глядя на часы.

— Я это и делаю! – кричит Скотт и показывает на ноутбук.

— Она в соседней комнате, — многозначительно замечает Дерек. – Почему ты просто не можешь пойти пригласить ее на эту вечеринку вместо того, чтобы посылать невнятные письма, которые она может неверно истолковать?

Скотт раздумывает над услышанным и поворачивается к Стайлзу. Тот пожимает плечами, бросив короткий взгляд на Дерека, и показывает на дверь:

— Я сразу сказал, что так и надо сделать. Ты ей нравишься, чувак, и мы все это знаем. Просто иди и сделай это.

— Ладно, — соглашается Скотт и поднимается с таким видом, словно идет умирать.

— Запомни, — говорит Стайлз, разминая ему плечи, — худшее, что она может сделать – это рассмеяться тебе в лицо.

— Спасибо, — охрипшим голосом произносит Скотт, и Стайлз выпихивает его за дверь.

Они все одновременно понимают, что смотрят Скотту вслед, и Джексон издает смешок, снова вытаскивая телефон, Денни начинает лазить на Ютубе, а Дерек собирает грязное белье.

Стайлз цокает языком, наблюдая за Дереком.

— Ты серьезно занимаешься стиркой вместо того, чтобы оторваться на вечеринке?

— Возможно, в следующий раз, — обещает Дерек.

Стайлз качает головой и смотрит с почти раздражающей теплотой. На этом моменте Дерек выходит из комнаты.

Он просто не из тех, кто любит тусовки.

В Хэллоуин за его столом сидит девушка, одетая как Железный Дровосек. Дереку требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что это та же девушка, с которой он сидел здесь раньше.

— Садись и не комментируй, — говорит она, не отрываясь от книги.

Дерек впечатлен – он еще не видел такой тщательности в создании образа. У девушки серебряные волосы и кожа, и к картонной части костюма даже прикреплено пластмассовое сердце.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что тут нет вечеринки? И что ближайший воздушный шар в страну Оз отправляется только на следующей неделе?

— Мой парень забирает меня отсюда, — пропевает она, не отрывая ручки от бумаги. – И я выгляжу потрясающе.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Дерек.

Девушка поднимает на него взгляд и закусывает серебряную губу.

— Почему ты не в костюме?

— Я что, выгляжу как человек, который на Хэллоуин наряжается в оборотня? – поднимает брови Дерек.

— Никогда не знаешь, какой человек на самом деле, — задумчиво произносит девушка. – И как по мне, ты бы лучше выглядел в образе вампира.

— Я не выгляжу как вампир, — раздраженно произносит Дерек.

Девушка ухмыляется, возвращаясь к конспекту.

— Готова поспорить, ты бы отлично выглядел в блестках, — бормочет она.

Дерек сминает кусок бумаги и бросает в нее.

— Осторожнее с костюмом!

— Тебе стоит поменять его на костюм Злой Ведьмы Запада, — ворчит Дерек.

Девушка громко смеется и машет в его сторону.

— Ты очень странная.

— Я знаю, — пожимает она плечами. – Разве тебе не нравится быть таким же?

— Кто сказал, что я странный?

— Ты сидишь в библиотеке в праздник.

Дерек бросает на нее хмурый взгляд, и девушка, покусывая ручку, протягивает ему ладонь.

— Эрика.

— Дерек, — говорит он и добавляет, указывая на ее руку: — Я бы пожал, но не хочу измазаться в краске.

Эрика ухмыляется и убирает руку. 

— Детка! – невероятно высокий черный парень, одетый как Страшила, подходит к столу, и даже сквозь слой серебряной краски видно, как Эрика светится от радости.

— Привет, подождешь две минуты?

— Конечно, — без колебаний говорит он и садится за стол рядом с Дереком. – Все путем?

Дерек кивает.

— Бойд.

— Дерек.

— Ты надел костюм себя?

— Дерек не верит в такие легкомысленные вещи, как праздники, — объясняет Эрика, и Дерек бросает на нее взгляд.

— Ты не так хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы утверждать подобное. Может, я люблю Рождество.

— Правда?

— Нет.

Эрика поднимает бровь, а Бойд смеется, хлопая Дерека по плечу.

— Я на твоей стороне насчет Рождества, чувак. Полное дерьмо. Зато Хэллоуин просто офигенный.

Дерек окидывает взглядом костюм Бойда, и мысленно не соглашается.

— Тебе стоит пойти, — продолжает Бойд.

— Куда?

— На вечеринку, — закатывает глаза Бойд, будто Дерек полный идиот.

— О, мы можем подобрать тебе костюм! – Эрика в притворном энтузиазме перегибается через стол. – Оденем тебя посимпатичнее и поможем завоевать парня твоей мечты.

Дерек удивленно поднимает брови, и Эрика закатывает глаза.

— Я тебя прошу, ты даже не пытался заглянуть мне в вырез за все время, которые мы здесь провели вместе. Какой из тебя натурал.

— Может, занозы в заднице – не мой тип? – предполагает Дерек.

— Нет, готова поспорить, что твой, — хищно улыбается Эрика. – Только если поменьше сисек и побольше члена.

— Детка, — Бойд опускает голову, улыбаясь своей девушке. – Оставь парня в покое!

— Я пойду, — вдруг говорит Дерек, сам удивляясь своей спонтанности. – Но я не собираюсь наряжаться.

— О, нет, ты собираешься.

Дереку впихивают в руки футбольную форму Бойда, и он стоит в ванной комнате Эрики, чувствуя себя совершенно идиотски.

Эрика дает ему пять секунд на самокопания, прежде чем ворваться в ванную и вытолкать Дерека наружу.

— У тебя никогда не будет секса, если ты будешь сидеть здесь и жалеть себя.

— Я не твой новый проект, — протестует Дерек.

— Если ты планируешь и дальше сидеть за моим столом, ты мог бы постараться и не быть таким занудой.

— Изначально это был мой стол!

— Что упало, то пропало.

— Я вообще тебя не знаю, почему я позволяю тебе так со мной разговаривать? 

— В этом вся суть колледжа, дорогуша.

— Точно, — соглашается Бойд.

— Вы мне оба не нравитесь.

— Мы будем такими классными друзьями! – говорит Эрика в ответ.

Они отправляются на вечеринку, о которой, как вспоминает Дерек, на неделе упоминал Стайлз. Дерек надеется, что случится чудо, и они не встретят ни Стайлза, ни кого-либо из его друзей, но Дерек никогда не славился своей удачливостью, и буквально спустя пять секунд на него выпрыгивает Скотт с повышенной волосатостью. Он нарядился оборотнем, но, видимо, где-то потерял брови, и Дерек сдерживает порыв проверить, на месте ли его собственные.

— Чувак! Ты пришел на вечеринку?

— По принуждению, — сквозь зубы отвечает Дерек.

Эрика ухмыляется и треплет его по щеке, прежде чем исчезнуть с Бойдом в толпе. Дерек паникует, раздумывая, как он переживет эту вечеринку один, но Скотт тянет его за руку и зовет пойти поздороваться с Эллисон.

— Я постоянно с ней здороваюсь, — замечает Дерек. – Я живу в соседней комнате.

— Да, но сейчас все иначе, — восторженно говорит Скотт. – Теперь я могу представить ее как мою _девушку_.

Эллисон тепло улыбается, стоит ей заметить Скотта, и ее улыбка из теплой превращается в удивленную, когда она видит Дерека.

— Привет. Стайлз наконец-то уговорил тебя пойти?

— Нет, — хмурится Дерек. – Я его не видел.

— Оу, — Эллисон выглядит немного смущенной, но затем Скотт их представляет друг другу, _официально_ , и она снова улыбается, забывая про Дерека.

Дерек изо всех сил пытается делать вид, что он не стоит в углу как жалкий неудачник. Эрика постоянно появляется рядом с пивом и какими-то парнями, которых она пытается свести с Дереком, и в итоге он просто выходит на улицу. Возле стены целуются Супермен с Человеком Пауком, а на каменной дорожке валяется в стельку пьяная Черепашка Ниндзя.

Еще несколько человек в костюмах пинают футбольный мяч, и Дерек закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, что он где-то далеко.

Спустя пару минут он чувствует, что кто-то стоит прямо перед ним, и открывает глаза. Это Стайлз, и Дерек пытается не задумываться, как он вообще его узнал под тонной грима, но списывает все на то, что они соседи, и еле сдерживает улыбку.

— Не смейся, — начинает Стайлз.

— Даже не думал, — Дерек поднимает руки в защитном жесте.

— Да, да, — ворчит Стайлз. – Я вообще принес тебе пиво, но сейчас я думаю, что просто выпью его сам.

Дерек протягивает руку к стакану, и Стайлз отодвигает его в сторону.

— Скажи, что у меня офигенный костюм.

— Стайлз, вообще-то я здесь единственный, кто по закону может пить пиво.

— Скажи.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Ты самый зеленый Халк, которого я только видел.

— Так, бля, и есть! – сияет улыбкой Стайлз. – Джексон думает, что это наказание, — добавляет он, заговорщицки наклоняясь к Дереку, и поскальзывается, врезаясь в него плечом. Дерек ловит его за руку и получает на выходе зеленую ладонь.

Он вздыхает и показывает ее Стайлзу.

— Ты подумал, как ты это будешь смывать?

Стайлз пялится на Дерекову руку, будто под гипнозом, и придурковато улыбается.

— Пф, душ.

В четыре утра оказывается, что под душем Стайлз подразумевал шумное получасовое сражение с водой, которое заканчивается тем, что он возвращается в комнату и протягивает мочалку полусонному трезвому Дереку.

— Что? – спрашивает тот, глядя на мокрую мочалку, а затем на Стайлза.

— Потрешь мне спину, пожалуйста?

— _Серьезно?_ – Дерек бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Да, — дуется Стайлз. – Чувак, оно начинает чесаться.

— Стоило подумать об этом прежде чем обмазываться с ног до головы.

— Я должен был уделать Джексона! Ты не знаешь, во что он превращается, когда ты ему проигрываешь в споре. И Халк офигенный!

— Зато вот это все – _наименее_ офигенная вещь в мире, — огрызается Дерек. – Сейчас почти пять утра, и ты капаешь на пол. Каким хреном ты вообще замазал себе спину?

— Скотт закрасил.

— А сейчас ты его не можешь позвать?

Стайлз многозначительно поднимает брови, и Дерек резко выдыхает, прежде чем толкнуть его в сторону ванной.

— Блин, ты… Ау, о боже, а ты сильный.

Дерек запихивает Стайлза в кабинку и раздумывает, стоит ли поменяться с кем-нибудь комнатами. Он уверен, что Джексон обрадовался бы виду из окна. Стайлз вздрагивает, и мышцы на его спине дергаются. Дерек мысленно вздыхает и пытается не смотреть на них, пока отчищает краску со Стайлза.

— Не могу поверить, что это моя жизнь.

— Не ты один, чувак, — напряженно выдыхает Стайлз. 

Дерек оставляет его отмывать ноги, огрызнувшись, что он надеется, что Стайлз не был настолько идиотом, чтобы покрасить и задницу.

Когда Дерек вылетает из ванной, Стайлз издает задушенный звук.

Утром он приносит Дереку кофе, и тот пытается выглядеть раздраженным, но не может устоять против комбинации божественного запаха из кружки и извиняющегося выражения щенячьих глаз Стайлза.

— Только бы это не превратилось в привычку, — ворчит Дерек.

Ноябрь всегда был любимым месяцем Дерека. К сожалению, Стайлз, как видимо, был создан, чтобы разрушать в жизни Дерека _все_. Баскетбольная форма висит в ванной, капая на пол. Дерек спотыкается о снаряжение для лакросса каждый раз, когда переступает порог. Придурочные друзья Стайлза _живут_ в их комнате. Стайлз устраивает ночи футбола, и люди врезаются в Дерека, пока он пытается заниматься, проливают на него пиво, _едят его чипсы_.

Друзья Стайлза перебирают подарки – по-видимому, его хочет заполучить каждое братство, и у Дерека это не укладывается в голове. Стайлз неряшлив, постоянно опаздывает на пары, выбегая из комнаты полуодетым и на бегу прощаясь с Дереком. Финсток не прекращает орать, что Стайлз ничего не слушает на экономике, и его невозможно застать за выполнением заданий.

Джексон и Денни устраивают армреслинг, и Дерек хмуро пялится в свою книгу, пытаясь абстрагироваться от звуков. Какой-то Гринберг размахивает палкой для лакросса, и пару раз эта палка чуть не приземляется на лицо Дерека. Тот уже почти готов сломать проклятую штуку надвое, но Стайлз забирает ее у Гринберга, прочитав тому лекцию на тему правил безопасности в помещении.

Дерек фыркает, чувствуя на себе Стайлзов взгляд. Пару минут спустя на него приземляется бумажный самолетик, и, развернув бумагу, Дерек видит написанное корявым Стайлзовым почерком «неудачник».

— Мило, — бормочет Дерек, зная, что Стайлз услышит. – Очень остроумно.

— Ты и так это знаешь, — важно произносит Стайлз и устраивается на полу, заставляя Денни сесть ему на ноги, чтобы он мог покачать пресс.

— Стилински, если тебе так нужна его задница, просто попроси, — язвит Джексон и получает в ответ средний палец.

— Ты просто завидуешь ему, Джеки.

— Я говорил тебе не называть меня так, — шипит Джексон. Дерек приподнимает бровь, отрываясь от книги, и Джексон бросает на него сердитый взгляд: — Заткнись.

Дерек ухмыляется, поднимаясь на ноги. Стайлз тяжело дышит на полу.

— Увидимся.

— Не хочешь сыграть с нами в лакросс? – Стайлз останавливается на середине движения, и Дерек не впечатлен тем, насколько легко он удерживает свой вес в таком положении, совсем нет.

— Не знал, что я приглашен.

— Пф, можешь быть в моей команде.

— Ни за что, чувак, — протестует Денни. – Если он меня толкнет, я умру.

— Да, но он _мой_ сосед, как тебе такой поворот?

Денни поднимается на ноги, и Стайлз падает на спину, приземляясь головой на ногу Дерека. Дерек, вздыхая, смотрит вниз.

— Почему вы пытаетесь меня поделить, если я еще даже не согласился?

— Потому что тебе нужен свежий воздух, и, учитывая твое преимущество в силе, ты можешь сбивать Джексона с ног сколько захочешь?

Дереку начинает казаться, что идея не так плоха. Джексон закатывает глаза и бормочет, что для начала его нужно поймать.

— Ладно, я могу кое—кого привести?

Дерек видит, как на мгновение спина Стайлза напрягается, и он бы этого не заметил, если бы не стоял прямо над ним.

— Без проблем. У кое—кого есть имя?

— Айзек, ты его видел.

— Оу, — Стайлз медленно кивает, немного нервно потирая руки. – Конечно, круто. Ага, сходи за ним, это… да.

Дерек выходит из комнаты и, закрывая дверь, слышит, как Денни отвешивает Стайлзу пинок со словами «Ты такой дебил!» и как Стайлз возмущенно вскрикивает.

Дерек пожимает плечами и сбегает по лестнице к комнате Айзека. Он все еще завидует, что Айзеку в соседи достался прилежный, пусть и немного резкий Мэтт Дэлер. У Айзека – тишина и покой, а у Дерека – люди, которые хотят, чтобы он что-то делал. Он стучится в дверь, и пару секунд спустя из-за нее показывается пара расфокусированных синих глаз.

— Я спал, и я тебя ненавижу.

— Мы играем в лакросс, — объявляет Дерек. – С моим соседом.

— Нет, — говорит Айзек, снова исчезая в комнате и падая на постель. – Я сплю.

Дерек стоит и смотрит. Он не знает, как заводят друзей другие люди, но ему казалось, что может быть, наверное, они с Айзеком нормально ладили. Они обычно вместе завтракают, пусть и предпочитая чтение газет разговорам. И ходят в прачечную. Он думал, что…

— Аргх, я прямо слышу, как ты дуешься, — стонет Айзек, снова скатываясь с постели и натягивая кофту. – Если мне кто-нибудь сломает руку, мое лечение оплачиваешь ты.

— Не волнуйся, — язвит Дерек, скрывая облегчение за сарказмом. – Я тебя защищу.

— Мой герой, — торжественно произносит Айзек, выходя за Дереком в коридор и надевая кеды. – Как неделя?

— Шумно, — пожимает плечами Дерек.

Айзек фыркает.

— Ты вообще играл когда-нибудь в лакросс?

— Неа.

— Кажется, я все-таки не зря встал, — радостно заявляет Айзек.

Как выясняется, лакросс гораздо более жестокий вид спорта, чем того ожидал Дерек. Также он не ожидал, что друзья Стайлза в нем что-то понимают. Тем не менее, Джексон действительно оказывается быстрым, как гончая; Денни подло ловит мяч, когда Дерек еще только начинает движение, а Стайлз… Стайлз, вынужден признать Дерек, великолепный игрок – быстрый, бесстрашный и единственный в их команде, кто зарабатывает очки.

Айзек со стоном валится на землю спустя пятнадцать минут, и Стайлз тыкает в него палкой.

— Давай, чувак, мы не можем им проиграть, окей? У меня же репутация!

— Я сдох.

— К этому привыкаешь, — любезно замечает Скотт, пока Стайлз нетерпеливо меряет шагами поле.

Он начинает раздавать указания, и Дерек моргает в полном недоумении. Он трет глаза – носить линзы в субботу жутко бесит, — и Стайлз на секунду замолкает.

— Ты в порядке? – Дерек замирает, глядя на него.

— Порядок, — резко отвечает Стайлз, разминая шею. – Просто не дай Джексону словить мяч, и все будет путем. Это не так трудно.

Айзек и Скотт издают смешок, и Стайлз бросает на них сердитый взгляд.

— Да блядь, соберитесь уже!

— Это всего лишь _игра_ , — начинает Айзек, но Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Это _Джексон_ , — просто отвечает он, будто это все объясняет. Скотт выпрямляется, серьезно кивая головой.

Бóльшая половина их этажа собралась возле поля посмотреть на игру, прохаживаясь в домашней одежде с книгами и делая вид, что они занимаются по выходным.

Дерек с тоской думает о собственных книгах, и Стайлз, будто читая его мысли, щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом.

— Готов?

— Какая разница.

— Оптимизм засчитан.

— Занятие на следующую неделю выбираю я, — бормочет Дерек, пока они идут к линии. Стайлз спотыкается о собственную ногу, и Дерек выставляет руку, удерживая его от падения. Он не сразу понимает, что держится за Стайлза дольше, чем это необходимо, и, стоит ему разжать ладонь, как тот сразу уходит вперед.

Сзади раздается фырканье Айзека, но обернувшись, Дерек видит только как тот машет симпатичной брюнетке в очках.

— Твоя девушка?

— Хотелось бы, — хитро улыбается Айзек.

Повернувшись обратно, Дерек видит, как Стайлз, прищурившись, за ними наблюдает. Когда начинается игра, Стайлз пасует Айзеку так сильно, что мяч чуть не прорывает сетку.

— _Чувак!_ — вскрикивает Айзек, сверкнув злобным взглядом. 

— Просто передай Скотту! – на бегу кричит Стайлз.

Дерек вымещает недели раздражения, как можно чаще врезаясь в Джексона. Ему плохо даются дистанции на скорость – он предпочитает им забеги на выносливость, – но возможность сбить Джексона с ног – прекрасный стимул, и Дерек выкладывается по полной, поддерживая ритм. К концу игры Джексон хромает, проклиная его, а Дерек поправляет сетку на палке, чувствуя полное удовлетворение.

— Вы даже не выиграли, — шипит Джексон.

— Моральная победа, — пожимает плечами Дерек.

Стайлз сносит насмешки Джексона с каменным лицом, добродушно улыбается в ответ на шутки Денни и исчезает в здании. Дерек видит, как Айзек, закинув на плечо одолженную палку для лакросса, разговаривает с девушкой, которая за ним наблюдала, и улыбается, оставляя их вдвоем.

— Хорошая игра, — говорит Дереку незнакомая девушка, когда он проходит мимо, и он неловко кивает в ответ, обходя ее.

Одного жестокого социального взаимодействия для одного дня более чем достаточно.

В одно ленивое воскресенье Стайлз перегибается через спинку стула и спрашивает Дерека, знает ли он _Лору Хейл_.

Дерек вскакивает с постели и заглядывает Стайлзу через плечо. На экране высвечивается заявка в друзья от Лоры.

— Отклони, — настаивает Дерек.

— Что? Ты шутишь? Я не могу упустить возможности попялиться на твои стремные подростковые фотки. Нифига подобного, — Стайлз тянется к тачпаду, чтобы подтвердить запрос, но Дерек перехватывает его запястье.

— Пожалуйста. Ты даже не представляешь, во что ввязываешься.

Стайлз смеется, поворачиваясь, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в лицо, и тот внезапно понимает, насколько они близко.

— Ты боишься, что она может рассказать мне все твои секреты? – понизив голос, спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — Дерек отпускает его руку и резко выпрямляется. – Я боюсь, что она будет через тебя следить за мной.

— Звучит мило, — почти тоскливо произносит Стайлз. – Я единственный ребенок в семье.

— У тебя есть полдюжины людей, которые почти все время рядом.

— Это не одно и то же.

— _Ладно_ , — закатывает глаза Дерек, смягчаясь от жалобного тона. – Добавляй ее, какая мне разница. Вы же даже не встретитесь, это бесполезно.

— Да, да, думай что хочешь.

— Ты не встретишься с ней, — отрезает Дерек. – Она ни за что не приедет в гости.

— У нее аллергия на Западное побережье?

Дерек замирает от удивления, потому что… да, именно так, слово в слово сказала его сестра.

— Она не признает других городов кроме Нью-Йорка.

— А по тебе кажется, что ты из Коннектикута.*

— Манхэттен. И пошел ты, я знаю, что это значит.

— Правда? – невинно смотрит Стайлз. – Я-то думал, ты из амишей*.

— Иди к черту.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и поворачивается к ноутбуку, запуская Сокровища Монтесумы.

— Да, выкуси, Мартин! Это реально единственная игра, в которой я могу ее обойти, — сообщает он Дереку, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Она так хорошо играет в лакросс?

— Получше, чем ты, — огрызается Стайлз.

Дерек отвечает учебником геометрии ему по голове и уходит в библиотеку.

Эрика спрашивает, почему он улыбается, и Дерек чувствует, как его брови почти срастаются в одну от недоумения.

— Я не улыбаюсь.

— Сейчас нет, — подозрительно говорит она. – Но секунду назад улыбался. Используя при этом челюстные мышцы, которые до этого не двигались.

— Заткнись, или я достану айпод и врублю Slipknot на максимум.

— Как будто у тебя там есть что-то кроме Холста и Шопена, — насмехается Эрика.

— Ты будешь удивлена разнообразию моего музыкального вкуса.

— Не меняй тему.

— Поздно. Я уже не слушаю, — твердо заявляет Дерек, разложив на столе работу по статистике.

Эрика заставляет его пойти в кино с ними с Бойдом. Фильм ужасен, и Дереку хочется стереть себе память, но он ценит сам факт приглашения. Бойд как всегда тихий и задумчивый, и терпит болтовню Эрики на протяжении всего фильма, и Дереку на удивление комфортно с ними. Когда ближе к концу фильма они начинают целоваться, Дерек хрустит попкорном, одновременно следя за событиями на экране и думая об учебе.

Стайлз практически спит, когда Дерек возвращается в комнату, но все равно поворачивается к нему, сонно трет глаза и спрашивает, где Дерек был. Когда он говорит, что в кино, Стайлз хмыкает и требует отзыва. Дерек говорит, чтобы он нашел какой-нибудь в газете, а Стайлз улыбается, так и не открывая глаз, и засыпает снова.

Какой-то умник решает запустить фейерверки с крыши их корпуса, и, так как комендант не может разобраться, кто именно это сделал, весь этаж Дерека теперь должен отчищать крышу от мусора.

Он не может поверить, что ему, черт возьми, двадцать два года, а он собирает мусор с крыши общежития.

— Это был ты, это точно был ты, правда же? – шепчет Стайлз Дереку, когда они распихивают горелый пластик по мусорным мешкам.

— Конечно, — фыркает Дерек. – В свободное время я люблю вести себя как малолетний преступник.

— Это бы многое объясняло, — задумчиво произносит Стайлз.

Дерек бросает сердитый взгляд в ответ на улыбку Стайлза и пинает в его сторону кусок мусора. Стайлз возмущенно вскрикивает и отпрыгивает в сторону.

— Стилински, — зовет Джексон. Сам он подпирает стену, не помогая абсолютно ничем. – Ты тут пропустил.

Стайлз швыряет в Джексона пакетом, и это заканчивается потасовкой на гравии.

— Ненавижу тебя, мудила.

— Я тебя больше.

— О боже, просто пойдите где-нибудь трахнитесь, — бормочет Денни, вызывая у Скотта смешок.

— Ты меня не привлекаешь.

— Я всех привлекаю, — огрызается Джексон.

— Ты мерзкий, слезь с меня.

— Ты отвратителен. Что, хочешь, чтобы на тебя залез Д… ай, блядь, Стайлз!

— Да, вкуси боль, сучка.

Айзек появляется возле двери с крыши и машет Дереку.

— Нужна помощь?

— Нет, — качает головой Дерек. – Я спущусь через минуту.

Айзек уходит, и Стайлз замирает, так и держа Джексона в захвате и глядя на Дерека.

— Идешь куда-то?

— Только на ланч, — пожимает плечами Дерек.

— А нам можно?

— Ланч? В кафетерии? Не знаю, ты одет не по дресс-коду, — протягивает Дерек, окидывая взглядом Стайлзовы пижамные штаны и майку.

— Говори что хочешь, чувак, — закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Сегодня воскресенье, и я ни для кого не собираюсь наряжаться.

— И мыться тоже. Бля, Стайлз, от тебя несет, — Джексон дергается в захвате, и Стайлз едва шевелится в ответ на его попытки. Дерек не может сказать, почему он удивлен силе Стайлза, учитывая его увлечение спортом, но это все равно впечатляет.

— Неудивительно, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, — огрызается Джексон, носом утыкаясь в бедро Стайлза. – Хотя нет, постой, я знаю, почему…

Стайлз сильнее сжимает руки вокруг головы Джексона, и тот вскрикивает, пиная его в бок.

Дерек так их и оставляет.

Минут десять спустя они заходят в кафетерий, потные и с красными лицами. Скотт к тому же вытирает слезы смеха – Джексон со Стайлзом чуть не свалились с крыши, что привело к случайным откровениям.

— Ты в порядке? – хмурится Дерек, пока Стайлз отчищает руки от красной пыли.

— В полном. Но было бы еще лучше, если бы Скотт удалил это чертово видео.

— Это мило, — говорит Лидия, протягивая Скотту телефон. – Мне лично очень нравится часть, где вы в конце вцепляетесь друг в друга.

— Мы чуть не _умерли_ , — в защиту произносит Стайлз. – Это были инстинкты.

— Не разговаривайте со мной неделю, — отрезает Джексон и ставит на стол поднос, намеренно смотря мимо Стайлза.

— Оооо, милый, не будь таким, особенно после всего, что мы пережили, — Стайлз перегибается через стол, пытаясь поцеловать Джексона в щеку, и тот хватается за вилку.

— Если не уберешься, я воткну ее тебе в глаз.

Они продолжают огрызаться друг на друга весь вечер, и Дерек решает сбежать от этого на крышу. Наверху тихо и немного ветрено, будто перед бурей, до которой все еще далеко. Дерек сидит, откинувшись на стену, и успевает прочитать сорок восемь страниц Чосера, перед тем как плюнуть на это и начать наблюдать за облаками.

Когда он спускается, Стайлз подтягивается на дверном косяке.

— Йоу, где был?

— Гулял.

— Ага, — он спрыгивает на пол и трет руки о шорты. – У тебя красная пыль на заднице, — информирует он Дерека, прежде чем исчезнуть в комнате.

Их корпус устраивает Рождественский бал. Стайлз стоит перед зеркалом и, высунув язык от усердия, пытается завязать галстук.

Дерек наблюдает за его попытками около минуты, и Стайлз поднимает бровь, заметив его взгляд в зеркале.

— Не поможешь?

— Если честно, я не прочь понаблюдать за твоим провалом.

Стайлз бросает на Дерека сердитый взгляд и кидает галстук ему на колени.

— Засранец. _Пожалуйста?_

Дерек отрывается от стола, о который опирался, и подходит к Стайлзу, набрасывая ему галстук на шею.

— Тебя никогда не учили его завязывать?

— У меня с ними не складывается, — бормочет Стайлз и отводит взгляд от Дерека, глядя куда-то вглубь комнаты.

— Это довольно просто, — Дерек затягивает узел и, усмехаясь, хлопает Стайлза по плечу (он успешно учится это делать). – А хотя, может и к лучшему, что я вовремя оказался рядом, ты мог бы себя задушить.

— Ха-ха, — произносит Стайлз, выворачиваясь из-под руки Дерека. – Так что, ты рад, что едешь домой?

— Немного.

— Готов поспорить, ты уже не можешь дождаться того момента, когда никто не лезет в твое личное пространство.

— По твоему храпу я точно скучать не буду, — ухмыляется Дерек.

— Я не…

Дверь распахивается, и Дерек чувствует, как гаснет его улыбка, когда в комнату заваливаются Стайлзовы друзья и вытягивают того обратно в коридор.

— Дерек! – Стайлз снова появляется в дверях и машет ему рукой. – Пойдем, мы уже опаздываем.

Дерек неохотно идет следом, но когда Эллисон касается его руки и говорит, что он хорошо выглядит, ему становится чуть лучше. Он нервно поправляет очки.

— Спасибо. Ты выглядишь очень красиво, — немного резко выдает он.

Эллисон смеется и выглядит так, будто хочет потрепать его по волосам.

Айзек присоединяется к ним в коридоре и тащит Дерека к столу, где того ожидает поразительно неловкое знакомство с Мэттом и чуть менее неловкое с Мак, девушкой Айзека. Дерек не успевает даже устроиться поудобнее, как у стола внезапно появляется Стайлз.

— Эй, чувак, не хочешь сесть с нами?

— Да, конечно, — Дерек поднимается и, заметив взгляд Айзека, вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Айзек пожимает плечами и машет рукой, кивая Стайлзу.

Стайлз выдает вежливую улыбку в духе _привет, как дела_ и ведет Дерека к их шумному столу.

Скотт уже по локти в тарелке с десертом, несмотря на то, что еще даже не было закусок. Окруженная друзьями Лидия шикарно выглядит в длинном зеленом платье. Денни и его парень Эван (Итан? Эдвин? Дереку никак не удается запомнить) что-то обсуждают в дальнем конце стола.

Дерек внезапно осознает, что Стайлз – единственный, кроме него самого, кто пришел без пары. Дерек сам никого не приглашал, потому что ему это было неинтересно, но он не понимает, почему этого не сделал Стайлз. Тот в это время подталкивает Дерека к соседнему с его собственным стулу и падает на сидение, вгрызаясь зубами в булку.

— Чувак, я так хочу жрать, — сообщает он с полным ртом.

Кажется, Дерек все же знает, почему Стайлз никого не привел. Тот запихивает в рот всю булку целиком, ухитряясь в то же время улыбаться Скотту, и Дерек не знает, ужасаться ему или восхищаться.

— Ты отвратителен, — говорит Денни, сидящий рядом с Дереком, и Стайлз смеется без тени смущения.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что у меня нет рвотного рефлекса, чувак.

— Стайлз! – окрикивает Лидия с торца стола.

— Просто к слову пришлось, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

Дерек не хочет знать деталей. Совсем нет.

Джексон передает ему фляжку.

— Не кисни, вот, долей себе в колу или какое там детское пойло у тебя в стакане.

— Мне и так хорошо, спасибо.

— Дерек, это хреново Рождество, сам Иисус бы этого хотел.

Дерек колеблется, он никогда не был поклонником алкоголя. Ему не нравится ощущение тумана в голове, замедление мыслей. С другой стороны, от одного глотка ничего не будет.

Он _так_ ошибался. И он _так_ пьян. Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз тащит его к их комнате, и его рука на бедре, сползающая под рубашку, обжигает касанием, будто клеймо. Дерек фокусирует взгляд на их двери и улыбается без особой причины (если нельзя посчитать причиной для смеха то, что за дверью находится кровать с его именем на ней).

Стайлз вздыхает и ударятся головой о дверь, и Дерек понимает, что ляпнул это вслух.

— Да, она там есть.

Стайлз бедром толкает дверь и затаскивает Дерека в комнату.

— Справишься с ботинками?

— Я… — Дерек пялится на свои ноги. – Я их не покупал.

— Украл, что ли? – легко спрашивает Стайлз, присаживаясь перед ним, чтобы помочь.

— Я сам, — возражает Дерек, отпихивая руки Стайлза.

— Окей, — Стайлз поднимается, широко улыбаясь, и достает телефон. – Скажи «сыр».

Дерек бросает на него хмурый взгляд, отрываясь от сражения с ботинком, и валится с постели, потеряв равновесие.

— Чувак! – Стайлз наклоняется, касаясь его плеч. – Ты как? Ты там умер?

— Ммм, я думаю, я посплю здесь, — говорит Дерек, довольно вздыхая, когда Стайлз проводит руками по его плечам.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты меня удавишь утром, если я тебя так оставлю.

— Не удавлю, — возражает Дерек. – Ты уже не такой надоедливый.

— Спасибо, блин, — сухо реагирует Стайлз, поднимая его на ноги и укладывая обратно на кровать. – Прямо потеплело на душе.

Дерек хмыкает, утыкаясь носом в подушку, когда Стайлз стягивает с него очки.

— У меня тоже, — бормочет он, прежде чем окончательно отключиться.

Дерек прячется. Он просыпается в шесть (дурацкий организм не позволяет ему ощутить нормального похмелья и не дает уснуть) и сбегает в библиотеку, оставляя Стайлза спать. Он понятия не имеет, что мог сказать или сделать, но он смутно помнит, как Стайлз снимал с него обувь. Дерек очень надеется, что это единственное, что было с него снято в присутствии Стайлза.

Он вполне сможет прожить без попыток представить, как он раздевался перед Стайлзом.

Дерек отмахивается от мысли, что ему хотелось бы запомнить, а не представлять то, как он раздевается перед Стайлзом, и сосредотачивается на книге о Джоне Нэше.

Днем, когда приходит сообщение от Стайлза, сердце Дерека чуть не падает в пятки. Он почти боится открыть его, а когда открывает, матерясь, вскакивает со стула.

**в нашей комнате твоя женская версия, спрашивает, где ты.**

Дерек бегом возвращается в комнату, чуть не запнувшись о Скотта с Эллисон, которые лежат в коридоре, держась за руки и пытаясь прийти в себя после вчерашнего, и распахивает дверь.

— Лора!

— Привет, Дерек, — улыбается ему Лора, разлегшаяся на его кровати. – Мило тут у тебя.

Стайлз улыбается, сидя на постели без футболки, и выглядит немного помятым, но, кажется, не пытается с визгами убежать из комнаты, и Дерек считает это победой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Решила приехать забрать тебя на Рождество.

— Ты никогда не была такой любезной. Что _на самом деле_ случилось?

Лора театрально закатывает глаза.

— Разве сестра не может помочь брату?

— Нет.

— Я по тебе соскучилась?

— Врешь.

— О боже, это так весело! – восклицает Стайлз с кровати.

Лора подмигивает ему, и Дерек встает так, чтобы она не видела Стайлза.

— Лора.

— _Ладно_. Питер хочет, чтобы мы провели Рождество с ним в Майами, и я подумала, что мы можем соврать, будто у тебя много дел по учебе, и…

— Ты приехала сюда только чтобы эта история выглядела правдоподобнее?!

— Когда я уезжала, это казалось хорошей идеей! Тебе что, хочется провести очередное Рождество с ним и его подружками?

— Нет, — бледнеет Дерек. – Но мы не можем оставаться здесь.

— Если хотите, можете приехать ко мне, — влезает Стайлз.

— Мы не можем причинять тебе такие неудобства, — быстро говорит Дерек. – Мы снимем номер в гостинице.

— Ты из Калифорнии, верно? – перебивает Лора, глядя на Стайлза. – Недалеко отсюда.

— Да, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. – И у нас много места. Ну же, — бросает он взгляд на Дерека. – Будет весело, я обещаю.

Дерек потирает нос.

— Ты из одного города со Скоттом и Джексоном?

— Ага, — улыбается Стайлз.

— Тогда нет.

— Чувак! – смеется Стайлз, поднимаясь с кровати. – Будет весело. К тому же, отец любит, когда дома людно.

— Уверен, что он не в восторге от незнакомых людей на Рождество.

— Вы не незнакомые, — мягко произносит Стайлз, и Дерек поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Но… но Лора, — он слабо пытается возразить.

— О, братишка, — Лора поднимается и перегибается через его плечо, подмигивая Стайлзу. – Мы со Стайлзом старые друзья.

— Я так и знал, что нельзя было позволять тебе принимать ее заявку на дебильном Фейсбуке, — жалуется он, направляясь в ванную.

— Бедняжка, — слышит он громкий вздох Лоры, закрывая дверь.

— Скажи, — с ложным сочувствием добавляет Стайлз. – Все эти люди, которые хотят провести с ним время, я, честно говоря, вообще не могу этого понять.

— Вы оба хуже всех, — огрызается Дерек, захлопывая дверь душевой и отрезая себя от их смеха.

Отец Стайлза совсем не такой, каким его представлял Дерек. Для начала, когда он выходит во двор встретить Лору и Дерека, он одет в форму _шерифа_.

Дерек оглядывается на Стайлза, поднимая бровь, и Стайлз посылает ему сердитый взгляд, проводя пальцем по шее. Дерек ухмыляется.

— Привет, Дерек. Я слышал о тебе много хорошего.

— Правда? – хмурится Дерек, и Лора закатывает глаза, ударяя его по руке.

— Мы так вам благодарны, что вы нас приняли на праздники. Мы не хотели навязываться, честно, и мы вполне могли бы найти что-нибудь…

— Ерунда, — легко произносит шериф, не отводя взгляда от Дерека, что заставляет того нервничать. – Приятно наконец встретить того самого ужасного соседа, который не дает Стайлзу пойти по кривой дорожке.

Дерек фыркает, потому что он почти на все сто уверен, что фейерверки в прошлом месяце были проделкой Стайлза и Скотта, но ничего не говорит, только немного улыбается и пытается не выглядеть виновным в каких-либо преступлениях.

— Дерек всегда нервничает, когда видит полицейских, — сообщает шерифу Лора. – Он из тех примерных мальчиков, которые боятся получить штраф за неправильную парковку.

— Он мне уже нравится, — говорит шериф, хлопая Дерека по плечу, и подходит к машине. – Вам помочь?

— У нас немного вещей.

— Мы не останемся надолго, — влезает в разговор Лора. – Нам просто нужно было где-то остановиться на пару дней, пока наш эмм… наш…

— У них стремный дядя, пап, — перебивает Стайлз, подходя к машине и доставая Дерекову сумку. – Боже, я же тебе уже говорил, — он подмигивает Лоре, и Дерек, направляясь к двери дома, надеется, что Стайлз когда-нибудь перестанет подмигивать – это выглядит почти оскорбительно, к тому же, он никогда не подмигивал _Дереку_.

— Он опасен? – обеспокоенно спрашивает шериф.

— Нет! О боже, нет, он не… он не преследует нас, ничего такого.

— Лоре не нравится его жена, — произносит Дерек сквозь зубы, умирая от стыда.

К его удивлению, шериф смеется, запрокинув голову, и машет им рукой, чтобы они поднимались в дом.

— Что ж, идите помогите Стайлзу с ужином, не зря же вы приехали. Стайлз, я буду к одиннадцати.

— Я оставлю свет, — кричит Стайлз из дома.

В коридоре гора фотографий со Стайлзом. На некоторых также изображена симпатичная улыбчивая женщина. Дерек останавливается, глядя на фотографию шестилетнего Стайлза, жующего грязь.

— Ой, бля, не смотри, — быстро произносит Стайлз, хватая Дерека за руку и утаскивая его дальше по коридору. – Лора будет в гостевой спальне, а ты в моей.

— Не дури, — одергивает его Дерек. – Я могу поспать и на диване в гостиной, мы и так…

— Чувак, еще одно «навязываемся», и, клянусь богом, я…

Дерек закрывает рот, но все равно посылает Стайлзу сердитый взгляд. Ему все еще неловко, и он чувствует, будто действительно навязывается. Но Лора выглядит счастливой и более расслабленной, чем два дня назад, и Стайлз с отцом вроде не против, чтобы они остались. Прежде чем Дерек успевает что-либо сказать, задняя дверь распахивается, и в дом, держась за руки, заходят Скотт и Эллисон.

— Ну конечно, — произносит Дерек, закатывая глаза.

Стайлз толкает его плечом.

— Не будь Гринчем, они пришли поздороваться с тобой, придурок.

— Зачем? – недоуменно спрашивает Дерек.

— Потому что по какой-то непонятной причине они считают, что ты классный. Я тоже этого не понимаю.

Дерек тыкает его пальцем в шею, и Стайлз отпрыгивает, подбегая к друзьям.

— Привет, ребята!

Лора задумчиво смотрит на Дерека, когда тот садится к ней на диван, и он вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Что?

— Ты такой дурной, — в итоге произносит она и поднимается с дивана, чтобы познакомиться со Скоттом и Эллисон.

Оказывается, Стайлз на удивление хорошо готовит. Этот талант он успешно скрывал от Дерека все время в колледже, перебиваясь дошираком и протеиновыми коктейлями. Дерек благоговейно наблюдает, как Стайлз перемешивает в сковородке мясо со стручковым горохом, перцем и помидорами.

— Серьезно, — морщит он нос. – Кто ты? И куда ты дел настоящего Стайлза Стилински?

— Заткнись, — говорит Стайлз, пинает его в бок и берет в руки лопатку, которую до этого держал в зубах. – У меня множество талантов.

— Среди них есть способность вовремя вставать? Или не разбрасывать носки по всей комнате?

— Неа. Зато у меня есть сверхъестественная способность заставлять хмурых задротов смеяться, к тому же, если очень постараться, я смогу отвлечь Финстока от темы лекции на все сорок пять минут.

Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз раскладывает еду по тарелкам и зовет Лору, и чувствует себя более смущенным, чем можно было ожидать в подобной ситуации.

Стайлз вытаскивает их на ежегодную рождественскую вечеринку у Уиттморов, и Джексон действительно ведет себя мило. Дерек предполагает, что он немного боится Лору. Для Лидии же Лора – как любовь с первого взгляда, и они проводят вместе все время, пока Хейлы остаются в городе. Дерек поднимает эту тему, когда они со Стайлзом повторяют материал с лекций Финстока в канун Рождества.

— Я бы не беспокоился об этом, — говорит Стайлз, кусая ручку. – Но они обе реально пугают.

— Они бы захватили мир, — стонет Дерек, опуская голову на Стайлзов стол.

— Окей, — Стайлз поднимается с пола и тянет Дерека за кофту. – Нахуй учебу, чувак. Пошли покидаем мяч.

— Я же говорил, что я в этом ноль, — говорит Дерек, но, несмотря на это, позволяет поднять себя на ноги.

— Какая разница, это просто отдых.

— Как будто в тебе не проснется азарт, и ты не начнешь на меня орать, когда я в чем-то облажаюсь.

— Не, я просто буду этим наслаждаться.

— Задница.

— Придурок.

Они пинают старый мяч, на улице холодно и сухо, светит декабрьское солнце, и Дерек только один раз попадает себе по лицу. Стайлз сразу же подбегает, касается его челюсти, чтобы посмотреть размер ущерба.

— Черт, все та же стремная рожа, — бормочет Стайлз, рассеянно проводя пальцами по скуле Дерека.

Дерек отпихивает его руку, бросая сердитый взгляд.

— Очень смешно.

— Я часто это слышу, — Стайлз запрокидывает голову, и Дерек скользит взглядом по линии его шеи, задумываясь, каково было бы провести по ней языком. Стайлз высовывает язык. – Чувак, снег пошел!

Дерек поднимает взгляд, и видит, что Стайлз прав – вокруг них падают небольшие снежинки.

— Наконец-то, блин! Я уже столько лет не катался на санках.

— У окружающих было больше шансов выжить, — бормочет Дерек. Стайлз пинает его в бок, не отрывая взгляда от неба.

— Моя мама обожала снег.

Дерек пытается найти слова, пытаясь сообразить, что бы подошло в качестве ответа. Стайлз ни разу не упоминал о матери, когда они были в колледже. С другой стороны, Дерек тоже не поднимал тему о своих родителях. Ему кажется, что некоторые больные темы не поднимают в разговорах ни о чем с людьми, которых толком не знаешь.

— Мой папа больше всего любил зиму, — в итоге произносит он. – А мама любила жару. Папа всегда говорил, что в прошлой жизни она была кошкой, — она всегда находила солнечные места возле дома, и сидела там.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему с мягкой улыбкой и понимающим взглядом.

Дерек засовывает руки в карманы и кивает на дверь:

— Еда?

— Когда я отказывался от такого предложения?

Вернувшись домой после шоппинга с Лидией, Лора находит Стайлза и Дерека спящими в желудочной коме. Сделав фото, она сразу же загружает его на Фейсбук.

Фотография получает _двадцать шесть_ лайков, и Дерек пытается взломать страницу сестры, чтобы удалить эту хрень, но сдается, осознав, что Лора намудрила с паролем еще больше, чем он сам.

Стайлз ведет себя на удивление нервно и избегает Дерека все Рождество. Вечером вся компания собирается в доме Стилински, заваливая шерифа подарками. Дерек встает за пивом (ему серьезно нужна еще одна банка, чтобы пережить речь Джексона о своем Порше, который ему подарили), и Стайлз идет следом.

— Эй, постойте! – кричит Лидия. Они оба разворачиваются, непонимающе глядя на нее, и она указывает наверх. С потолка свисает омела. – Клише, конечно, но все равно так радует.

Стайлз избегает смотреть Дереку в глаза и медленно краснеет.

— О, да ладно вам. Что за бред.

— Будь мужиком, Стилински, — произносит Джексон, закатывая глаза и снова возвращаясь к фотографиям своей машины.

Дерек бросает нервный взгляд на Стайлза.

— Все в порядке, мы не должны…

— Просто мне кажется, что это будет стремно. Ну, ты понимаешь, Айзек.

— Айзек, — Дерек пялится в ответ. – _Что._

— Ну, ты и Айзек, чувак. Я ничего не имею против, — тараторит Стайлз, пока Дерек пытается сообразить, в чем дело. – То есть, я би, и мне нравятся парни, но, знаешь, моногамия – это круто. И я не хочу ничего, ну, понимаешь, портить.

Дерек хмурится еще больше.

— Ты думаешь, мы с Айзеком встречаемся?

— А что, нет? – Стайлз округляет глаза.

— Нет, придурок. Он встречается с Мак, с этажа Лидии.

— Стайлз, дорогуша, — Лидия перебрасывает волосы за плечо и одаривает Стайлза осуждающим взглядом. – Где ты был вообще?

— Я просто предположил! Ну, вы с ним постоянно зависаете…

— Вы зависаете с Джексоном. Вы тоже встречаетесь?

— Бля, ни за что!

Дерек закатывает глаза, хватает Стайлза за рубашку и прижимается к его губам в коротком поцелуе.

— Ты придурок.

— Ох, — Стайлз прижимается к нему на мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться и пойти к холодильнику. – Ох, — произносит он снова.

— Я что, лишил тебя дара речи?

— Отъебись, я в раздумьях.

— Должно быть больно.

Стайлз в ответ бросает в него банку газировки.

— Это всего лишь поцелуй, — говорит Дерек, закатывая глаза и возвращаясь на диван.

Стайлз гремит чем-то в холодильнике еще какое-то время, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную и сесть рядом с Дереком, отпихивая Джексона, который дразнит их, вытягивая губы в трубочку.

На Новый Год Лора и Дерек с неохотой, но все же уезжают в Нью-Йорк. Стайлз и шериф настаивают на продолжении визита, но Лора только благодарит их и обещает, что дядя умерил свой праздничный пыл, и возвращаться в город уже безопасно.

Дерек и Стайлз в неловком молчании стоят на крыльце, глядя друг на друга, и, в конце концов, Стайлз притягивает Дерека в объятие и хлопает его по спине.

— Не убейся за учебниками, чувак.

— Открой свои хоть раз, — язвит Дерек.

Стайлз улыбается, лениво пожимая плечами.

— Может, открою. А может и нет. Если меня отчислят, вся комната будет твоей.

Дерек смотрит на него какое-то время, а затем вздыхает.

— Думаю, я бы скучал по тебе. Совсем немного.

— О, брось, чувак, — Стайлз ерошит волосы на затылке и хлопает в ладоши. – Хорошей дороги.

— Еще раз спасибо, что приютили нас.

— Да—да, пока, Лора!

— _Пока, Стайлз_ , — воркует та.

Как только они выезжают со двора, Лора поворачивается к Дереку и сжимает его руку. На удивление, она молчала о поцелуе _целых два дня_ , но учитывая, что они уже за пределами территории Стилински, она поднимает тему.

— Дерек! Ты охуеть тупой идиот!

Дерек хмурится и смотрит в зеркало на Стайлза, который в последний раз машет рукой и исчезает в доме.

— Что? Почему?

— О боже, для самого умного человека, которого я знаю, ты поразительно глуп. Парень от тебя без ума.

— Неправда.

— Он хочет тебя, Дерек. Он все время говорит о тебе, он постоянно ходит за тобой следом. Он улыбается, когда ты заходишь в комнату. И не заставляй мне рассказывать, каким становишься ты рядом с ним.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — твердо произносит Дерек, включая радио и прибавляя громкость так, чтобы не слышать Лору за песней Кита Урбана.

— Ты… я… о боже, ты невыносим! — кричит Лора, скрещивая руки на груди и отворачиваясь к окну.

Ну серьезно. Она абсолютно не в себе, если считает, будто Стайлз Стилински (невероятно крутой, раздражающе приветливый и громкий) что-то чувствует к Дереку Хейлу (невероятному задроту).

В Новый Год Дерек получает от Эрики фотографию. На фото она с Бойдом наверху Эйфелевой башни, и на ее пальце огромное кольцо с бриллиантом. Она пишет, что свадьба состоится в конце года, и что Дереку придется танцевать.

Дерек пишет в ответ поздравления и _нет_.

Эрика появляется в библиотеке в первый же день учебы, закатывает глаза при виде студентов, отчаянно пытающихся выучить гору материала в последний момент, и достает «Красный шатер»*. Дерек читает «Четвертую руку»*, и они обмениваются заговорщическими улыбками. Повторение в день перед экзаменом – для слабаков.

— Все в порядке?

— Биохимия будет моей сучкой, — фыркает Эрика. – Скажи, что ты рад за меня.

— Я рад, — хмурясь, говорит Дерек. – Хоть тебе и слишком мало лет.

— Мне двадцать один.

— Серьезно?

— Да, а Бойд на третьем курсе.

— Хм. Тогда почему ты только на первом?

— А ты?

Дерек вздыхает, аккуратно закрывая книгу.

— Мои родители умерли, когда мне было семнадцать, и я потерял счет времени. Лора привела меня в чувство, и я пошел в колледж. Это если вкратце, — добавляет он.

— Паршиво, — Эрика закусывает губу.

Дерек благодарен ей за то, что она не сказала «Мне жаль». Он никогда не понимал, что можно сказать на это в ответ, потому что это ничего не значит, и все равно ничто уже не будет в порядке. Хотя он и согласен, что это паршиво.

— Да уж. Так что насчет тебя?

— Отец ушел от нас, когда мне было шестнадцать, и мать потратила все мои сбережения на колледж в попытках забыть о его существовании. Если бы не Бойд, я бы вообще никогда не продолжила учебу. Мы начали встречаться еще когда мне было пятнадцать… — Эрика замолкает, внезапно сужая глаза и глядя на Дерека. – У тебя был секс на каникулах?

Дерек замирает и чувствует, как краска заливает его лицо.

— Нет.

— Ты выглядишь иначе.

— Я ничуть не изменился.

— Когда у тебя вообще в последний раз был секс?

— _Эрика._

— Давай, делись.

— В прошлом году.

Дерек напился на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения сестры, и так и не вспомнил не то что имя того парня, но даже его лицо.

— У меня был секс этим утром, — чопорно сообщает Эрика.

— Рад за тебя.

— Я это к чему, — наклоняется она через стол. – Веселись. Жизнь коротка.

— Спасибо, Йода.

— Ты невыносим, — выпрямляется она, фыркая.

Дерек широко улыбается в ответ.

— Мне это часто говорят.

— Дерек, — Стайлз тыкает его карандашом.

— Ммм?

— Дерек, вставай.

— Что?

— У нас экзамен по экономике через три часа.

— Знаю, — стонет Дерек, натягивая подушку на лицо. – У меня еще десять минут.

— Ты что, не нервничаешь? Я слышал, в последнем экзамене был вопрос о единорогах, чувак. Я сейчас обосрусь от ужаса.

— Я знаю то, что я знаю, — бормочет Дерек. – Если у тебя есть материалы, и ты хоть немного учился, все будет в порядке. Ты хоть что-то учил, когда мы уехали?

Стайлз молчит, и Дерек поднимает с лица подушку. Стайлз кусает губу, нервно постукивая пальцами по ногам.

— У меня серьезные проблемы с концентрацией, если меня никто не заставляет, — в итоге произносит Стайлз.

Дерек вздыхает, откидывает одеяло и садится как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Стайлз открыто отводит от него взгляд.

— Что ты не знаешь? Что тебе нужно повторить?

Стайлз трясет листками с конспектами.

— Все!

Дерек в итоге проводит краткий курс лекций по предмету «Экономика 101» в стиле Финстока. Как оказывается, Стайлз не настолько глуп, и когда Дерек задает вопросы, он с легкостью озвучивает ответ. Ему только паршиво удается передать это на бумаге.

— Проговаривай ответ в голове, а потом пиши, — предлагает Дерек. – Продумай его сразу, чтобы при письме не потеряться в мыслях.

Стайлз почти сгрызает ноготь, и Дерек шлепает его по руке.

— Это не поможет.

— Вот так я и умру, — стонет Стайлз. – Хренов Уиттмор и его новогодние вечеринки, не дающие мне учиться.

Дерек так и не взглянул на фотографии с вечеринки. Он не уверен, что хочет. Он на девяносто процентов убежден, что увидит, как Стайлз с кем-нибудь целуется.

Серьезно, ему _все равно_. Они так и не успевают поговорить о случившемся в Рождество – время есть только на то, чтобы поздороваться друг с другом в начале недели, прежде чем на них обрушивается учеба и Скотт, ноющий о том, как мало времени он проводит с Эллисон. В конце концов Стайлз выставляет его из комнаты, и Дерек готов расцеловать его в знак благодарности, а потом вспоминает Рождество, краснеет и погружается в учебник математики.

В тесте нет ни одного вопроса про единорогов. Финсток наслаждается, устраивая театральный отсчет времени. Он сообщает, когда остается пятнадцать минут, десять, пять, а затем ударяет в гонг и кричит, чтобы все отложили ручки.

Финсток высказывает Стайлзу надежду, что у того хватает времени и на учебу, и на тренировки по лакроссу, и Стайлз выглядит так, будто хочет перегнуться через стол и удавить преподавателя. Дерек тащит Стайлза к ближайшему автомату с кофе, усаживает его и заставляет выпить большую порцию американо. Стайлз практически засыпает на плече Дерека, несмотря на порцию кофеина, и они возвращаются в общежитие, где Стайлз засыпает почти на целые сутки, а Дерек убивает время, играя в Симс.

Дерека будят Денни и Джексон, стоящие в форме для лакросса над кроватью Стайлза и безуспешно пытающиеся поднять того с постели.

— Отъебитесь, — стонет Стайлз.

— Чувак, игра через час, — спокойно произносит Денни, в то время как Джексон выглядит так, будто с минуты на минуту начнет крушить комнату.

— Я поздно лег спать, — слабо выдает Стайлз.

— Ты никуда не ходил.

— Мы пересмотрели все эпизоды «Звездных войн».

— Меня от вас тошнит, — бормочет Джексон.

Дерек натягивает одеяло на голову и слушает, как перебранка в итоге приводит к тому, что Стайлз выбирается из постели.

Джексон усаживается прямо на Дерека вместо того, чтобы сесть на стул, и Дерек пинает его, целясь в почки.

— Если ты его обидишь, будь уверен, твое тело никто не найдет, — шепчет Джексон, пока Стайлз гремит чем-то в ванной.

Дерек замирает и убирает подушку от лица.

— Что?

Он поднимает взгляд и видит над собой Денни со скрещенными руками и непривычно серьезным выражением лица. Переведя взгляд обратно на Джексона, Дерек видит самые суровые в своей жизни брови.

— Я… я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы, — в конце концов произносит он.

Джексон фыркает и встает с кровати.

— Я же говорил, что он еще не готов это признать.

Денни вздыхает, качая головой в сторону Дерека.

— Не будь ссыклом, чувак.

— Вы угрожаете мне в моей же комнате?

— Точно ссыкло, — огрызается Джексон, выходя из комнаты.

Дерек падает обратно на матрац и не открывает глаза, пока не убеждается, что Денни тоже ушел.

Когда Стайлз выходит из ванной, Дерек приоткрывает один глаз. Стайлз сонно кивает.

— Придешь на игру?

— Да, — Дерек трет лицо рукой. – Да, я там буду.

— Круто, — Стайлз глупо улыбается и идет к двери. Дерек пытается убедить себя, что в том, как Стайлз не может открыть ее с первого раза, нет ничего очаровательного.

Дерек так попал.

Он стоит рядом с Айзеком, Мак и Лидией, которые напялили дурацкие фанатские шляпы и шарфы, и пытается сдерживать свой внутренний кризис.

Когда Лидия рассказывает Айзеку, что Стайлз думал, будто они с Дереком встречаются, тот не пытается сдерживать смех.

— Как будто бы я выдержал его больше пяти минут, — дразнит Айзек.

Дерек бросает на него короткий взгляд, не переставая следить за номером двадцать четыре, когда на поле в очередной раз сталкивается груда тел. Финсток орет что-то со своего места и швыряет планшет на скамью.

— Он слишком умный для тебя, — говорит Мак Айзеку, треплет его по волосам и подмигивает Дереку.

— Эй!

Дерек отключается от них, игнорирует понимающие взгляды Лидии и сосредотачивается на игре. Лакросс никогда не казался ему интересной игрой. Не кажется и сейчас. Но Стайлз одет в шорты, а у Дерека стресс. Он убеждает себя, что это его способ борьбы со стрессом.

Дерек уверен, что Финсток – исчадие ада.

Стайлз почти вырубается на столе Дерека, устроив локоть на его конспекте, и в итоге Дерек оставляет попытки что-либо записывать и вместо этого начинает рисовать на Стайлзовой руке. Тот или не замечает, или ему все равно, и Дерек развлекается рисованием человечков еще минут пять, пока Финсток не останавливается у их стола, выхватывает ручку и выкидывает ее за дверь. До этого момента самым серьезным проступком Дерека было только опоздание на урок, и он до конца лекции сидит, не двигаясь, злясь на себя за невнимательность. За то, что он позволил себе отвлечься на Стайлза.

Вокруг внезапно начинают подниматься студенты, и Стайлз выгибается на столе Дерека так, чтобы заглянуть тому в лицо.

— Ты умер, что ли?

— Нет, — прищуривается Дерек.

— Мне показалось, ты перестал дышать, когда он выхватил твою ручку, — Стайлз выпрямляется, потирая лицо. У него на щеке складки от футболки, и Дереку это _не кажется_ милым. – Дух бунтарства, чувак. Тебя поймали на том, что ты страдал херней. Я удивлен, что ты еще не горишь в аду.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Дерек, закидывая сумку на плечо. При этом (может, случайно, а может и нет) задевая ею голову Стайлза.

— Не стесняйся, это круто. Теперь ты обыкновенный мелкий правонарушитель.

— Ненавижу тебя, — рычит Дерек, выходя из аудитории.

Стайлз идет следом, со смехом забросив одну руку на Дереково плечо и сжимая его ручку во второй.

— Я закажу рамку. И подпишу снизу «День, когда Дерек был непослушным на уроке». Твои внуки будут глазеть в восхищении.

Дерек пытается выхватить у него ручку, но Стайлз отпрыгивает назад и выходит на улицу, под слабое февральское солнце.

— Пойдем, дерзкая душа, я куплю тебе завтрак.

— Половина одиннадцатого.

— Тогда ланч. Я думаю взять двойной чизбургер с двойной порцией фри, – мечтательно произносит Стайлз.

— Я не понимаю, как ты поднимаешься по лестнице, учитывая твое питание.

Стайлз с гордостью хлопает по своему плоскому животу, и Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Быстрый обмен веществ.

— Если одна часть твоей анатомии быстрая, остальные тоже по идее должны, — предупреждает Дерек, когда они пересекают двор.

Стайлз взрывается от смеха, и несколько прохожих смотрят на него в удивлении. Дерек бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Шутка была несмешная.

— Но она была от тебя, — мягко произносит Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится и не произносит ни слова до самого МакДональдса вблизи кампуса.

— Говорю тебе, чувак, — Стайлз облизывает мороженое, и Дерек заставляет себя смотреть куда угодно, кроме движущегося кругами языка. – Сейчас лучшее время, чтобы его есть.

Дерек поправляет шарф, глядя на мороженое в своей руке.

— Напомни, почему?

— Ты не чувствуешь себя бунтарем? На дворе февраль, а мы едим мороженое.

Они сидят на стене, идущей по кругу здания, и Стайлз радостно болтает ногами. Дерек мягко улыбается, не поднимая взгляда от своего мороженого, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

— О, у Зета Пси в пятницу вечеринка, не хочешь пойти?

— Нет, спасибо, — фыркает Дерек.

— Они классные, чувак. Будет весело.

— В моей жизни достаточно мальчишек из братств, — произносит Дерек и щелкает по козырьку Стайлзовой бейсболки, от чего тот чуть не падает со стены.

— Чувак!

— Тебе стоило бы поработать над координацией движений.

— О, у меня все в порядке с координацией! Я как хренов кот.

Дерек доедает мороженое и встает, направляясь к аудитории. Идущий следом Стайлз спотыкается, и Дерек приподнимает брови.

— Ой, заткнись, сейчас утро!

Они садятся на свои места, и в другом конце аудитории Дерек замечает девушку, в руках которой шарик в виде сердца.

— Вот дерьмо, я забыл, что сегодня четырнадцатое, — Стайлз достает листок бумаги, и в этот момент Финсток заходит в помещение.

— Убери это с глаз моих подальше, — рявкает он на девушку. – Или я на него наступлю.

Пока Финсток занимается перекличкой, Стайлз передает Дереку записку.

_В День Валентина дарят розы,_  
Но если сделаешь минет,  
То отсосу тебе я тоже  
В ответ. 

Дерек издает удивленный смешок.

— Ты не можешь всерьез это кому-то дарить.

— Я… — Стайлз неверяще смотрит на него. – Я только что это сделал!

— Довольно поэтично, — задумчиво произносит Дерек, в то время как Стайлз со вздохом опускает лицо в ладони. – До определенного момента, я полагаю.

— Так и задумано! – взвизгивает Стайлз сквозь пальцы.

Дерек хмурится, глядя на записку.

— Для кого это?

Прежде чем Стайлзу удается ответить, Финсток хватает записку со стола и идет с ней обратно к доске. Устроившись за столом, он посылает Стайлзу взгляд.

— Стилински, останешься после пары. Остальные, сегодня мы выясним, почему мои лекции станут для вас ночным кошмаром, — мерзко улыбается Финсток. – Если еще не стали.

Стайлз медленно бьется головой о стол и бросает взгляд на Дерека.

— Ты специально?

Дерек поправляет очки, готовясь записывать лекцию.

— Что специально?

— Неважно, — громко вздыхает Стайлз. – Если я выживу после пары, увидимся дома.

У Дерека выскальзывает ручка, и он прокашливается, выпрямляясь на стуле и пытаясь сосредоточиться на Финстоке.

— Да, конечно.

Вернувшись с пар вечером, кроме Стайлза, Дерек обнаруживает в их комнате еще Лидию, Джексона, Эллисон и Скотта, играющих в Монополию. Дерек так и замирает на пороге, не находя слов.

— Чувак! – Стайлз поднимается на ноги. – Хочешь с нами?

— Я… Монополия?

Он бросает сумку на кровать и стягивает свитер, думая пойти в душ. Стайлз издает странный звук, быстро садясь обратно на пол и начиная яростно перемешивать бумажные деньги.

— Лидия не верит в Валентинов день, — поясняет Эллисон.

— Это идиотский повод для праздника, — презрительно фыркает Лидия.

Дерек с ней согласен.

— Я оформил опекунство над черепахой для Эллисон, — сообщает Скотт с гордым видом. – Мы поедем навестить ее на выходных.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — жалуется Джексон.

Скотт наклоняется к нему и пинает в плечо.

— Ты просто завидуешь. Лидия не подарила тебе букет роз.

— Я предпочитаю шафран, — фыркает Джексон.

— Дерек, мойся быстрее, — оживленно перебивает Лидия. – У нас из фишек осталась шляпа.

— Мне еще нужно учиться, — начинает возражать Дерек, но Лидия только закатывает глаза и хлопает в ладоши, подгоняя.

Дерек подчиняется, удивляясь самому себе, и, уходя в ванную, бросает взгляд на Стайлза, который улыбается ему в ответ.

Джексон конкретно проигрывает. Дерек подозревает, что Стайлз и Лидия негласно объединились ради этой цели. Скотт выкупает всех, кто попадает в тюрьму, а Эллисон воспринимает игру гораздо серьезнее, чем Дерек мог предполагать.

Несмотря на все это, Стайлз выигрывает, вскакивает со своего места и скачет по комнате, исполняя победный танец.

— Да, сучки, я непобедимый чемпион!

Лидия смешивает деньги в кучу, а Джексон не прекращает злиться, требуя сыграть снова.

— Ну же, порадуйся за своего друга, — злорадствует Стайлз, запрыгивая Джексону на спину.

Джексон пыхтит и выворачивается, придавливая Стайлза к полу. Потасовка продолжается около минуты, прежде чем Скотт начинает колотить их подушкой.

— И вам по восемнадцать, — с каменным лицом произносит Дерек. – Восемнадцать.

— Можешь поверить? – спрашивает Стайлз, широко улыбаясь Дереку из-под руки Джексона.

— Нет, не могу.

— Мы хотя бы не все девственники, — ухмыляется Джексон.

Стайлз пинает его в бок, и Джексон от неожиданности откатывается в сторону.

— Я храню себя до свадьбы, сучка, — напыщенно произносит Стайлз.

— Достойно восхищения, — кивая, говорит Эллисон.

Когда Дерек отрывается от складывания игры в коробку, он видит, как Стайлз почти что нервно смотрит на него. Дерек нерешительно улыбается, и по лицу Стайлза расплывается облегчение, и он с удвоенным энтузиазмом набрасывается на Джексона.

Пять минут спустя на пороге появляется Денни с вопросом, почему Джексон и Стайлз так увлеченно друг друга лапают, в то время как у них обоих есть люди, которых они бы облапали с большим удовольствием, и друзья расцепляются как ошпаренные.

Дереку реально нравится Денни.

На данный момент самыми сложными парами для Дерека являются пары профессора Дитона. Дереку еще никогда не приходилось так работать, чтобы справляться с объемами информации и заданиями. Когда он рассказывал Эрике о своем прошлом, он упустил те шесть месяцев, которые он прожил в родительской хижине в лесу. Его не отчисляли из школы, он не совершал поджогов, не встречался с моделями и не пропивал состояние родителей. Он просто ушел в себя и отрастил бороду (со слов Лоры). Но он никогда не терял жажды знаний. Дерек всегда любил узнавать что-то новое, всегда любил бросать вызов своему интеллекту.

Утром вторника Дитон просит Дерека задержаться после лекции, окидывает его взглядом поверх очков и сообщает, что он очень впечатлен работой Дерека о «Некооперативных играх» Нэша. Они обсуждают академическое будущее Дерека, и Дитон предлагает ему посещать математический клуб, в который обычно принимают только с третьего курса.

Дерек осознает, что Джексон (да и вообще вся его, как он неохотно ее называет, группа друзей), порвет его на куски, но он с энтузиазмом принимает предложение. Дитон выглядит довольным, будто это была проверка, и Дерек ее прошел. Он отводит Дерека на кафедру математики и представляет его нескольким участникам клуба, стоящим у доски в общей комнате, и они зовут Дерека присоединиться к их исследованию теории струн.

Когда Дерек, уставший, но радостный, возвращается в общежитие спустя пару часов, его встречает очередная вечеринка. Он почти уверен, что у него галлюцинации, когда видит Стайлза, балансирующего на одной руке на бочонке пива. Стайлз спрыгивает на пол и победно выбрасывает кулак, пока остальные ему аплодируют, а потом спотыкается о свою же ногу и впечатывается в Дерека.

— Дерррр! Ты пришел!

— Я тут живу.

— Где ты был?

— Математический клуб.

Стайлз хихикает в ладонь и ерошит волосы Дерека.

— Чувак, ты _такой_ умный.

— Ты тоже, — хмурится Дерек. – Когда не нажираешься так, будто сегодня апокалипсис.

— Если бы сегодня был апокалипсис, я бы зажимал тебя у стены, — невнятно бубнит Стайлз.

— А что, по-твоему, ты делаешь сейчас? – раздраженно выдыхает Дерек, когда Стайлз наваливается на него, прижимая их обоих к твердой поверхности. – Пойдем, тебе стоит поспать.

Стайлз изображает мученическое лицо, дергая бровями и открывая рот, не издавая ни звука. Дерек тащит его в комнату.

— Удачи, Стилински! – раздается чей-то крик.

Дерек борется с желанием свернуть этому человеку шею, в то время как Стайлз заливается краской и пытается возразить.

Добравшись до комнаты, Стайлз падает на Дерекову постель.

— Оооо, я так и знал, что твоя удобнее, — вздыхает он, ерзая на матраце и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Они абсолютно одинаковы, — произносит Дерек, стаскивая со Стайлза его вездесущую бейсболку и пиная его коленом по ноге, пока до Стайлза не доходит и он не стаскивает кеды.

— Да, но твоя пахнет лучше.

— Потому что я стираю белье.

Стайлз медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, зарываясь лицом в Дерекову подушку, и сразу же начинает храпеть.

Дерек час ворочается в Стайлзовой постели, окруженный его запахом, прежде чем резко провалиться в сон. Из которого его в четыре утра стоном из ванной выдергивает Стайлз.

— Алкоголь не должен причинять такую боль, — жалуется он, когда Дерек заходит в ванную проверить, все ли в порядке.

— Возможно, стоит меньше пить, — выдвигает предложение Дерек.

Стайлз бросает на него сердитый взгляд, который не производит особого впечатления из-за общего жалкого вида.

— Спасибо, Эйнштейн, — бормочет он, прежде чем его выворачивает в унитаз.

Дерек запасается терпением и идет за водой. Вернувшись, он находит Стайлза, лежащего на воле почти в отключке.

— Стайлз, вставай.

— Дерек, я умираю. Скажи моему папе, что я его люблю. Скажи всем, что я их люблю. Тебя я люблю особенно.

Дерек закатывает глаза, подхватывает Стайлза подмышки и вытаскивает из ванной.

— Господи, на вид ты легче.

— Это только на вид, — сонно произносит Стайлз. Дерек бесцеремонно сгружает его на постель и автоматически убирает с его лба волосы. – Эт’приятно, — бубнит Стайлз и довольно мычит, прижимаясь к руке Дерека.

— Тебе нужно пить больше воды, — хрипло произносит Дерек, и Стайлз открывает глаза, моргая в темноте комнаты.

— Знаешь, ты н’обязан заботиться об’мне. Я уже н’думаю, что умираю.

Дерек замирает, глядя на него в ответ.

— Ну, я на всякий случай. Мне серьезно не хочется проснуться и обнаружить в ванной труп.

Стайлз мягко улыбается, тянется к руке Дерека и переплетает их пальцы.

— Спасибо.

Дерек не может заставить себя отпустить руку Стайлза, пока тот не засыпает.

В пятницу утром Эрика находит Дерека в библиотеке и тянет его за руку.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Дерек позволяет поднять себя из-за стола и дотащить до автобусной остановки, не решаясь возразить. Полчаса спустя он сидит на атласном диване, чувствуя себя кошмарно не к месту и пытаясь избегать зрительного контакта с окружающими.

Уже три женщины спросили у него, когда намечается важный день.

— Ты смотришь?

Дерек отбрасывает в сторону свадебный журнал, который он начал листать от нечего делать, и закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Давай.

Эрика появляется в кремовом атласном свадебном платье, и Дерек чувствует, как его челюсть падает вниз.

— Ну? – Эрика поворачивается боком к зеркалу, оценивая свой вид.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — отрывисто произносит Дерек.

Эрика улыбается, и выражение ее лица заметно смягчается. Повернувшись к зеркалу, она снова нахмуривается.

— Оно не слишком, ну, в духе «приветствую вас на своей благотворительной вечеринке, отдайте мне все свои деньги, пока я строю из себя хорошего человека»?

— Эм, — Дерек морщит нос.

— Я примерю следующее, — произносит Эрика и поднимает подол платья, выставляя на обозрение высокие черные сапоги со шнуровкой.

— Ты же не наденешь их на свадьбу?

Эрика издает смешок.

— И это ты даешь мне модный совет? – Эрика показывает пальцем на Дерекову клетчатую рубашку и джинсы. – Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя выдернули с фермы. И чтобы ты знал, эти сапоги только для примерки платья, чтобы смотреться выше. Придурок.

— Не понимаю, почему меня окружают люди, которые меня обзывают и придумывают мне прозвища, — скорбно реагирует Дерек, провожая взглядом заходящую в примерочную Эрику.

— Это твоя карма. Все потому что ты такой красавчик, — кричит та, и Дерек слышит, как падает платье, а затем треск ткани. – Ты этого не слышал!

— Я за это не плачу.

На этот раз Эрика вылетает из примерочной в обтягивающем кружевном платье чистейшего белого цвета.

— Свадьба будет в церкви?

Эрика усмехается, дергая губой.

— Да. Семья Бойда куда более религиозна, чем моя.

— Ты это не наденешь.

— Но…

— Эрика, ты выглядишь прекрасно, о чем, я уверен, ты и сама знаешь, но это не платье для невесты.

— В этом вся фишка, — сердито смотрит Эрика. – Я не хочу выглядеть, как разодетая жертвенная девственница.

— Если свадебная церемония вызывает у тебя подобные эмоции, то я не уверен…

— Я хочу выйти замуж за Бойда, — перебивает Эрика, садясь рядом на диван. – Не пойми меня неверно. Я люблю его, он моя семья, мой… — она раздраженно смотрит на себя и взмахивает руками. – В общем, вся эта хрень, которую ты слышал в песнях. Но мне неважно, распишемся ли мы на бумаге или в облаках. Это он и я, на всю жизнь. _Бойд_ хочет устроить традиционную свадьбу, я же просто хочу добавить в нее каплю оригинальности.

— Привнести что-то свое, — кивает Дерек.

— Именно.

У Дерека абсолютно нулевой опыт во всем, что касается свадеб, церемоний, платьев и глубоких чувств к другим людям, не считая раздражающе улыбчивых сестер и шумных игроков в лакросс. И даже в этих случаях он чувствует себя совершенно потерянным и не знает ни как это выразить, ни что с этим вообще делать. Он неловко гладит Эрику по колену.

— Думаю, что бы ты ни надела, ты будешь выглядеть лучше всех.

Эрика склоняет голову набок и улыбается ему.

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной. У меня нет толпы подружек, а Бойд не должен видеть платье до свадьбы.

— Ты не оставила мне выбора, — с усмешкой произносит Дерек. – Но пожалуйста.

— Окей, — поднимается она на ноги. – Я покажу тебе свое любимое.

Эрика заставляет Дерека взять к себе туфли и вуаль, чтобы их ненароком не увидел Бойд, и он чувствует себя невероятно глупо, затаскивая в комнату блестящие розовые пакеты.

Возле комнаты Скотта стоят Джексон и Денни, и Дерек предупреждающе произносит:

— Даже не…

— Наконец решил жениться на Стилински, как порядочный человек?

— Отъебись, Джексон. Я знаю о твоих увлажняющих процедурах.

Джексон проводит по своей щеке и бросает на Дерека сердитый взгляд.

— Здесь нечего стыдиться, хорошая кожа – это важно. Но где тебе об этом знать с твоей щетиной в пол—лица.

— Я хотя бы могу ее отрастить.

К облегчению Дерека, в их комнате никого нет. Облегчение проходит через полчаса, когда Стайлз распахивает дверь и заваливается в комнату, потный после баскетбола со Скоттом. Его взгляд моментально обращается к пакетам.

— Какого черта?

— Эм. Я могу объяснить?

— Чувак, я на сто процентов поддерживаю любое твое решение.

— Они не для меня, — отрезает Дерек, чувствуя, как краска заливает его лицо.

— А, ну круто, — Стайлз кидает в него мяч, и Дерек ловит его с победным выражением лица. – О боже, ты выглядишь как радостный щенок, — мягко произносит Стайлз и садится на кровать, подскакивая на пружинах. – Бляяя, чувак, моя спина. Мне срочно нужен массаж.

— Я уверен, Джексон с радостью ухватится за такую возможность.

— Ха. Я думал не о нем, — стонет Стайлз, натягивая на себя одеяло.

— Ты жалуешься на запах в своей постели, и все равно в нее залезаешь, не приняв душ.

— Я устал, — ноет Стайлз. – Отнеси меня в ванную?

Он не вставая стягивает футболку, и Дерек чувствует резкое желание пойти прогуляться.

— Я тут… пойду…

— Нет! Ты должен отнести меня в ванную, Дерек! Вернись!

Дерек захлопывает дверь и опирается на нее.

Он не намерен превращаться в дрожащее желе при виде раздевающегося Стайлза.

Вернувшись в комнату из спортзала, Дерек застает Стайлза говорящим по телефону. Дерек ходит в зал, когда люди либо уже ушли, либо оставили последние попытки продуктивно работать. В зале тихо, и никто не пытается завязать разговор или косо посмотреть.

— Да, ладно, я тебя тоже, — заканчивая разговор, Стайлз машет Дереку рукой.

Он вздыхает и задумчиво смотрит на телефон.

Дерек забрасывает полотенце на шею и садится на стул, глядя на Стайлза.

— Ты в порядке?

Тот пожимает плечами и почесывает в затылке.

— Да, я просто… скучаю по отцу, — слабо улыбается он Дереку, и тот понимающе кивает.

— Но с ним все хорошо?

— Да, конечно, у него появилась _подруга_ , которая приносит ему пироги и пытается за ним присматривать, — Стайлз поигрывает бровями, а затем опускает взгляд на свои колени и теребит выбившуюся нитку на шортах. – Просто… Долгое время мы были только вдвоем, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Стайлз поднимает на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Ты и Лора?

— Какое-то время после смерти родителей меня не было рядом. А потом она пришла, притащила меня домой, и мы жили в гостиной в ее квартире. Я тогда столько читал. Но было тихо и безопасно. И у меня было время… на скорбь, думаю. Но вообще да, годы после этого мы были только вдвоем.

— Это странно не быть рядом с ней постоянно?

Дерек фыркает.

— А как ты себя чувствуешь, когда не говоришь со Скоттом каждый день?

— Чувак, такого еще не случалось. Парень как пиявка, — округляет глаза Стайлз и улыбается. – Но я понимаю, о чем ты.

— Дело не только в том, что она была моим единственным другом, — начинает Дерек, бросая на Стайлза сердитый взгляд, когда тот хихикает. – Но ей было все равно, что я, ну, знаешь, — он отрывисто взмахивает рукой, — неловкий. Наверное, это глупо, что моя сестра – мой лучший друг, но с ней я могу быть собой.

— Нет, я понимаю, — серьезно произносит Стайлз. – Мой отец и Скотт – единственные, кто действительно меня понимает, знаешь? Им все равно, что я никогда не затыкаюсь, и что я говорю все, что приходит мне в голову, они просто принимают это как должное.

— Лора называет меня задротом.

— Так и есть, — мягко говорит Стайлз. – Но это круто.

— Серьезно?

— Чувак, то, что ты офигенно умный и трудолюбивый, означает, что перед тобой открыты все двери, — Стайлз откидывается на подушку, украдкой бросая на Дерека взгляд. – Не забудь обо мне, когда получишь Филдсовскую премию*, — щелкает он пальцами. – Ты обязан упомянуть меня в своей речи! Я ведь на сто процентов верил в тебя с самого начала.

Дерек качает головой, мягко улыбаясь.

— Я не получу никаких наград, но спасибо за поднятие самооценки.

— Чем ты собираешься заниматься? – спрашивает Стайлз, поднимая на него взгляд, в котором читается искренний интерес.

— Понятия не имею, — Дерек слегка покачивается на стуле, пожимая плечами. – Что-то с цифрами. Наверное, стану в итоге бухгалтером.

— Тебе реально надо жениться на ком-то интересном, иначе ты умрешь от скуки еще до тридцатника.

Дерек поднимается со стула, шлепая Стайлза полотенцем.

— Спасибо.

— Не, чувак, я серьезно. Бухгалтер? Ты можешь стать _кем угодно_. Если бы ты мог, кем бы ты стал?

— А ты? – задает встречный вопрос Дерек.

— Я бы стал профессиональным игроком в лакросс.

— Это приносит много денег?

— Нет, — Стайлз улыбается в потолок. – Но это то, что я люблю.

Дерек заходит в ванную и берет в руки зубную щетку, выглядывая за дверь.

— Что ты на самом деле собираешься делать со своим дипломом?

— Бля, Дерек! Чувак, это только второй семестр, не напрягай меня!

Дерек ухмыляется со щеткой во рту, и Стайлз кидает в него подушкой.

— Сдохни, блядь!

— Сам сдохни. Мне неплохо и здесь, надирать тебе задницу.

— О, ну ты напросился.

Стайлз пихает Дерека в бок острым локтем, и у того дергается рука, и приставка падает на пол. Персонаж Стайлза отрубает голову противнику, и Стайлз подпрыгивает на кровати.

— Победа!

— Ты сжульничал! – раздраженно реагирует Дерек. – Это не считается.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на Денни, который делает вид, что работает, а на самом деле развлекается в Википедии.

— Учись играть грязно, чувак, — произносит он, не отрываясь от экрана. – Или он каждый раз будет надирать тебе задницу.

— Это нечестно! – неверяще говорит Дерек.

Стайлз издает смешок и снова падает рядом с Дереком, касаясь его плеча своим.

— Ты такой милый.

— Неправда, — возмущенно возражает Дерек.

— Правда, — продолжает Стайлз, снова запуская игру. – Как зефирка.

— В каком месте они милые?

— Они такие мягкие, гладкие и розовые.

— Гладкие? Розовые?

— О боже, — бормочет Денни. – Ваши прелюдии нуждаются в доработке.

Пальцы Стайлза съезжают с приставки, и он судорожно жмет в кнопки, продолжая игру.

— Заткнись. Ты просто злишься, что у Джексона свидание, и он выставил тебя из комнаты.

— Я хотя бы живу с лучшим другом, — с превосходством произносит Денни.

— Мы с Дереком лучшие друзья, — беспечно сообщает Стайлз. – Он понимает всю мою хрень. Он моя зефирка.

— Я все еще не милый, — фыркает Дерек, игнорируя теплую волну в груди от того, что Стайлз так легко называет их друзьями.

— Очень даже, — бормочет Стайлз, набрасываясь на персонажа Дерека с мечом. – И ты сосешь в играх.

— Ты сосешь, — огрызается Дерек, обнаруживая, что он может подпрыгивать и ударять соперника одновременно, и заезжает противнику по голове.

— Тебе достаточно только попросить его, — бормочет Денни в экран ноутбука.

Дерек замирает, бросая взгляд на Денни, и Стайлз тут же убивает его персонажа, снова радостно вскрикивая. Его лицо залито краской, и когда он поднимается, чтобы пойти в ванную, он больно толкает Денни в плечо.

Денни смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину и потирает место удара, бросая многозначительный взгляд на Дерека.

— Ваше стремное сексуальное напряжение уже всех достало, чувак.

— Заткнись, — отрезает Дерек, для практики снова запуская игру.

Денни садится рядом и берет оставленную Стайлзом приставку.

— Если я научу тебя, как побить его тремя движениями, ты сделаешь что-нибудь с происходящим? Пожалуйста?

— Я не знаю…

— … о чем я говорю, ага, — Денни с силой атакует Дерекова персонажа. – Но ты знаешь, и ты паршиво врешь.

— Что если так, — Дерек отрезает Денни руку и целится в голову. – Я убиваю тебе в игре и не убиваю в реальности?

— Твоя способность язвить стала _настолько_ лучше, — умиленно произносит Стайлз, выходя из ванной и устраиваясь на Дерековой кровати, так как его собственная занята.

— Учусь у лучших, — бездумно отвечает Дерек, пытаясь отбить удары Денни и не замечая, как Стайлз закусывает губу с довольным видом. – Перестань меня бить!

— _Перестань меня бить_ , — передразнивает Денни. – Рыдай, Хейл, рыдай! Давай, получи, да, вот так!

— Надеюсь, я больше никогда этого не услышу, — задумчиво произносит Стайлз, листая один из учебников Дерека.

— Иди нахуй.

— Ты не мой тип, — жизнерадостно пропевает Стайлз, открывая маркер зубами.

— Я знаю, — сухо произносит Денни.

— Стайлз, — Дерек бросает на него взгляд. – Надеюсь, ты не собрался исписать мой учебник каким-то бредом?

— Да я бы никогда, — Стайлз смотрит на него круглыми глазами и невинно моргает.

— Мне их сдавать в конце года! – кричит Дерек. – Вот дерьмо, Денни, прекрати..!

Денни впечатывает его персонажа в ограждение, и тот падает на землю. На экране высвечивается «Игра окончена».

— Да! – Денни подпрыгивает и протягивает руку Стайлзу, чтобы дать пять. Они оба, улыбаясь, смотрят на Дерека. – Ты реально хуже некуда в этом, — произносит Денни, ухмыляясь.

— Давай еще, — настаивает Дерек. – Я выиграю.

— Мы можем позвать Скотта, — задумывается Денни. – Он тоже паршиво играет.

— Не, Скотт все равно лучше, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь в книгу.

Дерек подходит к нему и видит отдельные выделенные буквы по всей странице.

— Стайлз!

— Что?! Это милое послание на случай, если тебе вдруг станет грустно.

Он захлопывает книгу и улыбается Дереку. Дерек смотрит на него в ответ, и Стайлзовы глаза светятся теплотой, и длинные ресницы, которые дрожат, когда он моргает, это все делает его _неотразимым_.

Денни прокашливается, и Дерек приходит в себя, понимая, что их переглядывание со Стайлзом затянулось настолько, что вышло за рамки нормы.

— Ланч, — хрипло произносит Дерек. – Пока ты не изрисовал все мои библиотечные книги.

— Боже упаси, — дразнится Стайлз.

Дерек с трудом удерживается от пинка по заднице, когда Стайлз вприпрыжку вылетает из комнаты. Также он игнорирует полный страдания взгляд Денни, пока они спускаются по лестнице.

Когда он открывает книгу, Стайлз уже спит, сложив руку на одеяле, и по его ангельскому выражению лица не скажешь, что на самом деле скрывается внутри. Дерек окидывает взглядом выделенные буквы, и его сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда он перечитывает их снова и снова, соединяя их в предложение.

**т ы м н е н р а в и ш ь с я н е у д а ч н и к**

Он проводит пальцами по буквам и захлопывает книгу, ударяясь головой о стену.

Что ж, теперь он знает, о чем все говорят.

Проблема во взаимодействии с общительными людьми состоит в том, что они вечно хотят, чтобы Дерек что-то делал. Айзек сидит на Дерековой кровати следующим вечером и умоляет его куда-нибудь выбраться. У них с Мак какой-то перерыв в отношениях (Дерек не знает точных подробностей, а Айзек не спешит ими делиться), и ему хочется куда-нибудь пойти и забыть о своих проблемах.

— Пожалуйста, — он округляет свои синие глаза, и Дерек вздыхает, посылая ему сердитый взгляд.

— Ладно, но максимум на час.

Айзек радостно подскакивает на кровати.

— Да! Готов поспорить, когда ты нажрешься, будет смешно!

— Кто нажирается? – спрашивает Стайлз, заходя в комнату.

Дерек чувствует, как учащается сердцебиение и сама по себе растягивается глупая улыбка. Он резко отводит глаза в сторону, думая, какого черта он делает. Это все дохрена неловко.

— Дерек, — с воодушевлением отвечает Айзек. – Мы идем тусить, и мы поимеем этот бар!

Стайлз роняет папки на пол и опускается на колени, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Айзек качается на постели, и Дерек протягивает руку, удерживая его в сидячем положении.

— Ты сломаешь пружины.

— Не могу поверить, что ты этого до сих пор не сделал, — многозначительно произносит Айзек, когда Стайлз тянется к полке за шлемом для лакросса, и его футболка поднимается, открывая взгляду Дерека тазовые косточки, которые тому так и хочется облизать.

Дерек локтем пихает Айзека в солнечное сплетение и отправляет в свою комнату собираться.

Стайлз возится со шлемом, не поднимая от него глаз, и когда Айзек, проходя мимо, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, его лицо заливается краской.

Айзек подмигивает Дереку и закрывает за собой дверь. Стайлз выглядит так, будто хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, эмм, — Стайлз прочищает горло и помахивает шлемом. – У нас сейчас тренировка, но думаю, мы потом присоединимся к вам. Увидимся там?

— Конечно, — отвечает Дерек и падает на кровать. – Я даже не знаю, что надеть в этот клуб.

— Ты же был в клубах дома?

— Ну да, но… — Дерек не заканчивает предложение и Стайлз радостно щелкает пальцами.

— О боже, Лора выбирала тебе одежду, да?

— Нет, — усмехается Дерек, но Стайлз уже вовсю хохочет, хватаясь руками за живот.

— Надеюсь, ты споткнешься на тренировке, — хмуро произносит Дерек.

— Оооо, — Стайлз вытирает глаза. – Иди как есть, чувак, и все будет отлично.

Дерек хмурится, глядя на свою одежду.

— Эрика сказала, что я выгляжу как фермер.

Стайлз окидывает взглядом грудь Дерека и медленно поднимает глаза на его лицо.

— Все будет отлично, — повторяет он, подходя к двери, и его голос немного хрипит. – Увидимся.

Дереку хочется ответить, хочется сказать, что он прочитал послание Стайлза и что он ему тоже очень, очень нравится. Но он захлопывает рот, и дверь закрывается. Он даже не уверен, что Стайлз действительно имел это в виду.

 _Смэш_ выглядит именно так, как Дерек и ожидал – внутри шумно, выбор музыки ужасен и повсюду полуодетые люди, притворяющиеся, что им не хочется уйти друг с другом, в то время как на самом деле реально хочется. Айзек покупает им с Дереком какую-то непонятную зеленую муть в рюмках, используя липовое удостоверение, и Дерек смеется, когда видит фотографию. Айзек на ней выглядит как сумасшедший.

— Заткнись, мне нужно было выглядеть старше, — ворчит Айзек.

— Отрасти бороду, — с ухмылкой произносит Дерек.

Айзек подталкивает к нему рюмки, покупает еще порцию и тянет Дерека на танцпол. Дерек смеется ему в лицо.

— Пойди пригласи кого-нибудь другого.

— Чувак, они все хотят, чтобы станцевал ты. Я почти уверен, что вот та девушка у барной стойки удавила бы меня, только бы с тобой познакомиться.

Дерек без интереса хмыкает и подталкивает Айзека в плечо.

— Иди, я постою тут.

— Дерек!

Он дергается от неожиданности и, повернувшись, видит улыбающуюся Лидию. Айзек восхищенно свистит, и Лидия откидывает волосы.

— Спасибо. Веселитесь, мальчики?

— Дерек отказывается танцевать, — сообщает Айзек.

Дерек пытается убить его взглядом, и в этот момент Лидия тянет его за руку.

— Что ж, так не пойдет. Давай, Хейл, покажи, на что ты способен.

— Нет, я правда не…

Лидия вытаскивает его на танцпол, укладывает его руки на своей талии и начинает двигаться в такт музыке. Дерек стоит как статуя, и Лидия закатывает глаза, что получается очень эффектно, учитывая количество подводки.

— Дерек, расслабься.

— Это невозможно, — Дерек пытается перекричать музыку. – Готов поспорить, Джексон где-то рядом и пытается просверлить во мне дыру взглядом.

— Милый, — смеется Лидия и треплет его по щеке. – Никто не считает, что ты заинтересован во _мне_.

Дерек только открывает рот, чтобы хоть как-то возразить, и тут его взгляд падает на барную стойку. Он замечает Стайлза, и его будто окатывает волной. Он смотрит, как Стайлз опустошает рюмку, как Скотт притягивает его в объятие и чмокает в щеку, и Стайлз светится от радости и счастья. На нем простая белая футболка и серые джинсы, и Дерек подмечает каждое движение мышц на его руках, когда он тянется за чем-то к стойке, и его улыбка – как луч в темноте, и в его глазах пляшут искорки, когда он смеется. Он выглядит так чертовски _сексуально_ , что Дереку кажется, будто у него галлюцинации.

— Я… — Дерек опускает голову, и Лидия гладит его по руке.

— Думаю, он ждет тебя, — громко произносит она.

— Да, так я тебе и поверил.

Лидия смеется в ответ.

— Ты такой тупой для человека с твоим уровнем интеллекта. Ты для него как свет в окошке.

Дерек колеблется, а когда оборачивается к стойке, видит, как какая-то девушка прижимается к Стайлзу, гладит его по щеке, наклоняет его голову, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо, а он улыбается в ответ, и тогда она придвигается ближе и целует его.

Дереку кажется, что его желудок только что упал куда-то в район плинтуса, а то и ниже.

— Что ж, я не думаю, что эта информация достоверна, — бросает он, прежде чем отстраниться от Лидии и направиться к выходу. Он слышит, как она зовет его, перекрикивая музыку, но через пару шагов ее голос стихает.

Эрика не выглядит довольной, когда, открыв дверь комнаты, обнаруживает Дерека в коридоре. Но видимо, она что-то замечает в выражении его лица, потому что впускает его без язвительных комментариев. Дерек стаскивает ботинки и падает на кровать.

— Ты выглядишь как-то пришибленно, — тихо произносит Эрика, усаживаясь рядом.

Дерек переворачивается на спину, бездумно уставившись в потолок.

— Я не хотел такого соседка, как Стайлз.

Эрика хмыкает, дергая за нитку на его рубашке, без слов показывая, что она слушает.

— Эрика, он был таким дохуя назойливым. Ни на минуту не затыкался и все время пытался подбить меня на что-нибудь, и говорил со мной, и заставлял меня смеяться, и просто…

— Запал в душу?

Дерек вжимает ладони в глаза.

— Да, — со смешком произносит он. – Да.

— Да уж, случается, когда меньше всего этого ожидаешь.

— Этого вообще не должно было случиться, — раздраженно произносит Дерек, злясь на самого себя, на Стайлза, на всех, кто заставил его допустить мысль, будто у него есть хоть малейший шанс.

Эрика какое-то время молчит, выводя пальцем узоры на одеяле возле головы Дерека.

— Знаешь, — в конце концов произносит она. – Когда Бойд уехал в колледж, я пыталась порвать с ним.

Дерек поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, и Эрика смеется, запрокидывая голову.

— Мне было страшно. Я была бледной малолеткой с тощими ножками и странным увлечением взрывать предметы. Я думала, он уедет в колледж, увидит все, чего раньше не видел, найдет себе кого-то более подходящего, кого-то, кто хоть школу закончил. А он сказал мне, чтобы я прекратила нести чушь, что я была дурой, и что он меня любит, — Эрика пожимает плечами. – Думаю, когда ты знаешь, то даже если боишься, это знание не исчезает. В этом был какой-то смысл?

— Да, — подводит итог Дерек, глядя в потолок. – Блядь, как я это ненавижу.

— О, Дерек, — Эрика чешет его по голове, прежде чем выключить лампу и улечься рядом. – Никто не говорил, что в колледже будет легко.

— Откуда ты берешь все свои дурацкие выражения про колледж? Ты же не любишь людей.

Эрика толкает его в бок.

— Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает она спустя какое-то время.

Дерек стонет, трет лицо руками и откладывает очки на тумбочку.

— Я просто… упустил момент, — говорит он.

— Дерек, не существует _одного_ момента.

— Очень умно.

— Хочешь спать на полу?

— Нет, — он протягивает руку и сжимает пальцами ее запястье. – Спасибо. За это.

— Как скажешь, — Эрика зевает и гладит его по голове свободной рукой. – Приводи его на мою свадьбу.

Дерек фыркает.

— Он танцует как чокнутый, — его раздражает, с какой нежностью это звучит, и он чувствует ком в горле.

— Как раз то, что тебе нужно, — сонно произносит Эрика.

— Но он не… он то, что мне _не нужно_ , Эрика. Но он был… точнее, я думал… хотя сейчас это все равно не имеет значения.

Эрика громко вздыхает.

— Знаешь, Бойд каждую неделю ходит в церковь, а я ни во что не верю. Он пьет обезжиренное молоко, а я люблю 3,5. Мне не нравятся «Друзья», не понимаю, в чем там прикол, а Бойд смотрит их каждый вечер, когда ночует у себя. Ему нравится спать со включенным отоплением, а меня бесит, когда в постели слишком жарко.

— Эрика…

— Я _ненавижу_ футбол, Дерек. Это тупо, игра для дебилов, несколько часов люди бегают за _мячом_. Но я хожу на каждую его игру, знаю имя и статистику каждого игрока в его команде. Я люблю Стиви Никс, а он выходит из комнаты, когда я ее включаю. Но он отвел меня на ее концерт в прошлом году. Неважно, насколько вы разные. Неважно, что у вас на первый взгляд нет ничего общего. Если тебе кто-то нравится, если нравится так сильно, что ты чувствуешь себя таким разбитым, что приходишь поговорить об этом в три часа ночи… Если этот человек делает тебя счастливым, это единственное, что имеет значение.

Дерек сглатывает и сжимает ее руку.

— И я это не вычитала в книге и не услышала в колледже.

Дерек издает смешок, утыкается носом в подушку Эрики, и чувствует, что ему не хватает копошения Стайлза, его беспрерывного движения и шороха одеяла на соседней кровати.

— Я так и знала, что тебе нравятся болтливые, — внезапно произносит Эрика. – Тоже мне, «занозы в заднице – не мой тип».

— Он не заноза, — возражает Дерек. – Он просто… в нем столько всего, что мне должно не нравиться, но мне нравится. Он такой улыбчивый и шумный, и раздражающе громкий, и жизнерадостный, и, блядь, такой интересный.

— Не могу дождаться, когда ты нас познакомишь, — мягко произносит Эрика, будто верит, что все каким-то образом сложится в пользу Дерека. – А сейчас заткнись и спи.

Несмотря на чувство пустоты в душе, Дерек довольно быстро засыпает.

— Чувак, ты выглядишь как кусок дерьма, — Бойд опускает сумку на Дереков стол в библиотеке следующим утром, и Дерек щурится в ответ.

— Спасибо.

— Знаешь, мне тут сообщили, — Бойд опускается на соседний стул. – Мол, какой-то симпатичный джентльмен почтил визитом мою невесту прошлой ночью. И это был не я.

— Беспокоишься? – усмехается Дерек.

— Не, ты не ее тип, — Бойд чешет в затылке и бросает взгляд на Дерека. – Ты как?

— Порядок, — коротко отвечает тот, прекрасно понимая, что за час так и не написал ни одного слова для доклада.

— Утешающие обнимашки?

Дерек фыркает и тыкает в Бойда ручкой. Тот ухмыляется.

— Я к тому, что ты можем поговорить, если хочешь. По тебе, конечно, не скажешь, что ты любитель излить душу, но мало ли.

— Я в порядке, _честно_ , — повторяет Дерек сквозь зубы.

— Чувак, Эрика за тебя беспокоится.

— Я правда, _правда_ в порядке. Я просто привыкаю к изменениям в жизни.

Бойд кивает и задумчиво отклоняется назад.

— Работа идет продуктивно?

Дерек качает головой и отодвигает книги в сторону.

— Не хочешь пробежаться?

Дерек удивленно смотрит в ответ.

— Сейчас?

— Ну да, ты же недалеко живешь, верно?

Дерек колеблется. В комнату возвращаться не хочется от слова совсем, но идея пробежки кажется заманчивой – физическая нагрузка на несколько часов отгоняет ненужные мысли.

— Да, звучит отлично.

Бойд издает смешок, когда они идут по общежитию.

— Не могу поверить, что я жил тут целый год. Это место отстой.

Словно в подтверждение его словам, Скотт выскакивает из комнаты, без футболки и в панике.

— Чувак! Не видел Стайлза? Он тебя искал.

— Нет, — хмурится Дерек. – Я был с другом.

— Ну, он хотел с тобой поговорить, — кричит Скотт, выбегая из здания, — Опаздываю на работу, увидимся позже! – он улыбается и машет рукой, при этом чуть не впечатываясь в стену.

— Я смотрю, ты завел щенка, — ухмыляется Бойд. Дерек толкает его локтем, и они поднимаются по лестнице.

Он на мгновение задерживает дыхание, прежде чем открыть дверь в комнату, но присутствие Бойда за спиной на удивление успокаивает. Стоит Дереку коснуться ручки, как дверь распахивается.

— … так что перезвони, ок? Я немного волнуюсь… Дерек! – Стайлз сбрасывает звонок и кидается Дереку на шею.

Дерек замирает с руками по швам, пока Стайлз не отпускает его.

— Я как раз оставлял тебе сообщение, — Стайлзова улыбка гаснет, когда он видит выражение лица Дерека. – Ты как?

— Порядок, — коротко отвечает Дерек. – Я пришел переодеться для пробежки.

— Бегаешь по горам?

Дерек закусывает щеку изнутри.

— Да, что-то типа того.

— Привет, чувак, — Стайлз кивает Бойду, и тот кивает в ответ. – Я должен идти, но мы увидимся позже?

— Конечно.

Стайлз какое-то время колеблется с растерянным выражением лица, но, наконец, хлопает в ладоши и опускает голову.

— Окей, ладно… увидимся.

Бойд наблюдает, как он уходит, и поворачивается к Дереку.

— Серьезно?

— Что?

— Ты не видишь, насколько все очевидно? Или ты совсем тупой?

— Заткнись, — раздраженно огрызается Дерек, надевая футболку и доставая штаны.

Когда он поднимает взгляд снова, Бойд качает головой, глядя на кучу фотографий, прилепленных над кроватью Стайлза.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь убить тех, кто делает снимки, но они все равно не сдаются, — он многозначительно поднимает брови. – В чем дело?

— Все не так, и что ты вообще знаешь? Ты встречаешься с одним и тем же человеком с семнадцати.

— Эй, чувак, я не говорю, что это просто. Мне повезло. Но блин, у парня тут как будто алтарь твоей хмурой рожи.

Дерек бросает взгляд на стену, и с удивлением замечает множество своих фотографий. Он никогда не рассматривал эту стену, ему не сильно хотелось видеть фотографии, где Скотт обтирается о постель или где Джексон блюет в своей же машине. Но на стене больше фотографий с Дереком, чем он мог ожидать. На большинстве он даже не смотрит в камеру, а на одной он вообще пьяный в хлам.

— Я думал, мне приснилось, что он это снимал.

— Алкоголь делает тебя довольно милым, — фыркает Бойд.

— Отъебись.

Они выходят на пробежку. По большей части молчат, изредка останавливаясь перевести дыхание, и спустя примерно час Бойд сдается, падая на скамейку.

— Ты правда не хочешь попробоваться в команду в следующем сезоне?

Дерек смеется.

— Без очков я не вижу дальше, чем на полтора метра. Каким хреном я поймаю мяч?

Бойд пожимает плечами.

— Существуют такие штуки, называются контактные линзы. _Привыкай._

— У меня от них болят глаза.

— Мы все испытываем боль, чувак.

— Хорошая попытка.

— Ты не представляешь, как я обдумывал каждое слово.

— Вы с Эрикой так подходите друг другу.

— Спасибо.

До самых весенних каникул в воздухе повисает неловкость. Дерек избегает своей комнаты как чумы — вместо этого он живет то у Эрики, то у Айзека, пока оба не выставляют его на порог. Потом он пытается спать в библиотеке. Поначалу Стайлз кажется удивленным и непонимающим, а потом обиженно замыкается в себе и начинает избегать Дерека в ответ.

На сами каникулы в планах Скотта и Стайлза — совместное дорожное путешествие, о котором Стайлз начал восторженно рассказывать еще в январе. Дерек отчаянно скучает по старым временам, когда все было проще.

Он листает учебник, пока Стайлз собирает вещи, что-то бормоча себе под нос и регулярно поднимая глаза на Дерека. Скотт стучит в дверь и кричит, что он собрался и готов выезжать, и Стайлз хватает солнцезащитные очки, выпаливает, что будет скучать по Дереку, хотя в данный момент не понимает, почему, и выбегает из комнаты.

Дерек осознает, что задерживал дыхание, когда Стайлза уже нет в комнате, и он резко выдыхает, но в этот момент распахивается дверь, и Стайлз вбегает обратно.

— Нет, я так не могу.

Дерек чуть не падает со стула в попытке встать.

— О чем ты..?

— Чувак, заткнись нахрен со своим дурацким отрицанием происходящего, окей? Мне жаль, что ты решил меня ненавидеть, но я не собираюсь ехать в путешествие, которого я так долго ждал, пока надо мной висит огромная черная туча имени тебя!

— Мне жаль, что я причиняю тебе столько неудобств в жизни, Стайлз, — холодно реагирует Дерек.

Щеки Стайлза заливает краска, и он взмахивает руками.

— Какого хрена вообще? Мне казалось, мы уже прошли этап, когда ты был мудилой, и...

— Не прошли, — перебивает Дерек. — Я все еще мудила, и тебе стоит уже перестать к этому цепляться, потому что я такой, какой есть, смирись уже.

— Смирись? Чувак, я неделями ходил вокруг на цыпочках, пытался измениться сам, чтобы тебе было комфортнее. Я уже смирился! Я знаю, какой ты, ясно? И мне похуй. Я ничего тебе не сделал, блядь, иногда жить с тобой — все равно что с роботом!

Последние слова цепляют, и Дерек отшатывается, будто бы Стайлз его ударил, и стискивает зубы, раздраженно глядя в ответ.

— Что ж, может, в течение каникул я съеду отсюда, и ты сможешь жить с одним из своих придурочных друзей, с которыми у тебя столько общего, и тебе больше не придется терпеть рядом робота!

Стайлз роняет челюсть, и его лицо пылает гневом, а потом он резко замыкается в себе, и выражение его лица становится нечитаемым.

— Отлично, вперед. Все равно, блядь, у нас с первого дня все не заладилось.

Он снова хлопает дверью, на этот раз окончательно, и Дерек вздрагивает, но не сдвигается с места долгое время.

Без Стайлза пусто. Никто не предлагает сыграть в видеоигры, посмотреть третьесортный фильм ужасов, никто не кидается в него бумажными самолетиками, никто не разговаривает с ним так, словно он нормальный человек, а не стремный социопат, закопанный в свои книги.

Дереку приходится бороться с порывом включить Placebo и свернуться под одеялом. Но когда вечером он прослушивает сообщение на автоответчике от Стайлза, которое тот оставил в ту ночь, когда Дерек был у Эрики, и слышит его сбивчивый голос, наполненный скрываемым, но все равно слышным беспокойством, он сдается. Дерек натягивает одеяло на голову и погружается в депрессию.

Вскоре приходит сообщение от Лоры, в котором та спрашивает, почему ей пишет Стайлз, называя ее брата упертым придурком. Дерек игнорирует сообщение, прибавляет звук Follow The Cops Back Home и готовится провести в тоске и отчаянии остаток вечера, когда открывается дверь. На долю секунды его сердце подпрыгивает в груди, а потом он видит, что это Лидия и Айзек.

— О, _Дерек_ , — с отвращением в голове произносит Лидия. – Какого черта ты творишь?

— Уйди.

— Чувак, — Айзек удобно устраивается на Стайлзовой кровати, и Дерек сдерживается, чтобы не согнать его, чтобы тот _не трогал_. – Думаю, нам необходима интервенция.

— Зачем?

— Очевидно, произошло _недоразумение_ , — оживленно произносит Лидия, усаживаясь за стол. Она бросает взгляд на Айзека, и тот кивает.

Дерек переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Когда вы двое успели сговориться? – с ужасом спрашивает он.

— На прошлой неделе, когда ты _кинул_ меня в клубе.

— На это были причины, — угрюмо реагирует Дерек. – И уйдите, господи, сколько еще раз мне повторить? У меня полно работы.

— По тебе заметно, что она успешно продвигается, — язвит Лидия, придвигая к себе Дереков ноутбук и выключая музыку. – Серьезно, тебе что, пятнадцать?

— Это классика.

— Да, я что-то такое слышала, — говорит Лидия, закатывая глаза. – Когда на Рождество Стайлз защищал _твой_ вкус в музыке.

— Речь не о Стайлзе, — отрезает Дерек. – И я съезжаю, так что вы уже можете не притворяться моими друзьями.

К его удивлению, Лидия поднимается со стула, и голова Дерека оказывается в ее захвате.

— Ты такой _идиот_. Я думала, Джексон преувеличивает, но впервые в жизни он оказался прав.

Айзек смеется при виде Дерекова выражения лица, и, когда тот бросает на него сердитый взгляд, пытается стереть с лица улыбку.

— Да что с вами такое? Почему обязательно нужно так со мной обращаться?

— За этим и нужны друзья, — фыркает Лидия. – Хотя я могу быть реально жестокой, но, _поверь_ , ты бы это понял.

— Тогда как это называется?! – рычит Дерек, теряя остатки терпения.

Лидия склоняет голову набок.

— Справочник «Как приручить Дерека», правило первое: когда он учится, веди себя тихо, учеба имеет для него первостепенное значение. Правило второе: если он смеется над твоей шуткой, не делай из этого событие, а то он прекратит. И правило третье, — Лидия наклоняется ближе и удерживает Дерека за подбородок, — не позволяй ему барахтаться в собственной глупости, потому что он неправ.

— Еще он ничего не понимает в спорте, — влезает Айзек, — но это дальше по списку.

— Сразу после основного правила, — произносит Лидия, самодовольно улыбаясь. – Того, где ему небезразличны некоторые люди, но он не знает, как это выразить.

Дерек вырывается из хватки.

— В чем тут смысл?

— Смысл в том, — говорит Лидия, с удивительно пугающим видом, если смотреть вблизи, — что ты думаешь, будто тебя предали, но это не так. Даже если Стайлз с кем-то целовался, — Дерек пытается возразить, что он не знает, о чем она, — то это твоя вина, что ты не собрался с духом и не сказал ему о своих чувствах, соответственно, ты не имеешь права злиться, сидеть в депрессии и грубить. И вообще…

Айзек прокашливается, и Лидия закатывает глаза.

— Но удача на твоей стороне, и он ничего не сделал. И он растерян и обижен, а ты – мудак, потому что расстраиваешь единственного парня, который видел мои слезы, и тебе многое предстоит исправить. Например, начни с сообщения с извинениями.

Дерек резко поднимает голову.

— Я… что?

— Бро, серьезно, такое впечатление, что тебя…

— Если ты скажешь «вырастили волки», я клянусь, Айзек…

— … не было в комнате со Стайлзом весь этот год, — продолжает Айзек. – Чувак, я вообще его настолько хорошо не знаю, но даже я вижу, что он запал на тебя. И он не целовал ту девушку, это она к нему полезла, и ты бы увидел это, если бы задержался хотя бы на десять секунд. И ты бы не ныл как сучка в моей комнате целую неделю.

— Я не ныл!

— Ну да, ты просто мрачно пялился в окно.

Лидия саркастически улыбается, и Дерек бросает на нее сердитый взгляд. Она поднимается и поправляет платье, по-видимому, закончив с наездами.

— У меня свои планы на каникулы, меня ждет Джексон. Но я вернусь через неделю, и здесь должен быть счастливый оживленный Стайлз, которого я знаю и люблю, и, — она машет рукой в сторону Дерека, — _ты_ , которого я знаю, и о котором беспокоюсь. Причем, побритый ты. Борода — прошлый сезон.

С этими словами Лидия направляется к двери, по пути взъерошивая волосы Айзека.

Айзек тепло улыбается ей вслед.

— Если бы мне не нравилась Мак, у меня бы прямо сейчас был серьезный стояк.

Дерек стонет, выбираясь из постели.

— Слишком много лишней информации.

— Чувак, мы вышли за рамки приличий в ту ночь, когда ты вытащил меня из кровати, чтобы нам надрали задницы в игре, только чтобы наладить отношения со своим соседом. Теперь мы связаны на всю жизнь. То есть, мы _друзья_ , — добавляет Айзек. – Если вдруг это прошло мимо тебя.

— Но почему? – хмурится Дерек. – Со мной никакого веселья, я не люблю спорт, я не… я не хожу на тусовки. Мне нравятся библиотеки.

— Ты первый человек, который заговорил со мной здесь. И единственный, кто предлагал куда-либо пойти, и, — Айзек поднимается и хлопает Дерека по плечу, — с тобой весело, когда ты об этом не задумываешься.

— Спасибо, блин.

— Обращайся. Пойдем закажем китайскую жратву и засядем с «Ходячими мертвецами» до понедельника.

С театральным грохотом открыв дверь комнаты, Стайлз видит Дерека и замирает на пороге.

— Ага, — он медленно кивает, опираясь о дверной косяк.

Скотт заглядывает в комнату.

— Я же тебе говорил! – радостно произносит он, прежде чем отправиться в соседнюю комнату, предположительно для того, чтобы в честь воссоединения заняться с Эллисон сексом при свечах и музыке Otis Redding.

Дерек поднимается на ноги, нетипично нервничая.

— Привет.

Стайлз поднимает брови.

— Тебе того же, — протягивает он. – Значит, ты не съехал.

— Нет, — Дерек оборачивается на комнату. – Слишком много вещей, понимаешь?

— Ага, — кивает Стайлз, затаскивая сумку в комнату. Он загорел за время поездки, но когда он закидывает вещи на постель, его футболка поддергивается, открывая кусок светлой кожи на пояснице, и это заставляет что-то внутри Дерека отозваться _болью_.

— Да, и… Я вроде как задолжал своему соседу извинение, — выпаливает он.

Стайлз падает на кровать, раскидывая руки и ноги, и сверлит Дерека взглядом.

— Неужели? И где оно?

Дерек едва удерживается от язвительного комментария.

— Я был идиотом и относился к тебе как мудак. Не с тобой невозможно жить, а со мной. И я прошу прощения.

— Да нормально с тобой жить, — говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза.

— Это не так, но ты с этим миришься, так что спасибо.

— Ага, — повторяет Стайлз, почесывая подбородок. – Как думаешь, твой сосед тебя простит?

— Не знаю, — осторожно отвечает Дерек.

— Знаешь, он кажется классным парнем, как думаешь?

— Он ничего, — выдавливает из себя Дерек, заметив огонек в глазах Стайлза.

— Да? И какое его лучшее качество?

— Стайлз…

— Нет, давай, отрабатывай, чувак.

— Он хорош в лакроссе, — в конце концов произносит Дерек.

— Спорт? Тебе пришел в голову только спорт?

— И ты можешь быть вежливым, когда захочешь. Ты доводишь Финстока до ручки, и мне нравится за этим наблюдать, это весело. Ты добрый, и хорошо относишься даже к Джексону, когда он этого не видит. Ты очень классный, — в итоге говорит Дерек, морщась от того, что он произносит.

Стайлз радостно смеется и вскакивает на ноги, чтобы обнять Дерека. Тот оступается, и они падают на Дерекову кровать, путаясь в конечностях.

— Думаю, ты тоже ничего, — задушенно произносит Стайлз, наклоняясь к Дереку.

Дерек неосознанно приоткрывает рот, приятно удивляясь тому, что Стайлз так спокойно воспринимает всю его неловкость, и в то же время он в шоке от их близости, от ощущения веса развалившегося на нем Стайлза. Тот моргает, глядя на Дерека, и его глаза темнеют, когда он бездумно облизывает губы, и Дерек следит за движением, прежде чем поднять взгляд выше. Лучи вечернего солнца пробиваются сквозь окно, и комната кажется теплой и подернутой дымкой. Дерек ведет ладонями по рукам Стайлза, касается его челюсти, и Стайлз не отстраняется, а наоборот – наклоняется ниже…

Дверь резко распахивается, и серьезно, Дерек больше ни одну живую душу не впустит в их комнату.

— Рад, что вы поцеловались и помирились, — с ухмылкой произносит Джексон, заходя с Денни в комнату. Стайлз издает раздраженный звук, и бросает на Дерека извиняющийся взгляд, прежде чем подняться на ноги.

— Чего тебе, уебище?

— Мы идем в магазин, — говорит Джексон и самодовольно добавляет: — _неудачник_. После экзаменов устраивается бал—маскарад, и все наденут то, что посчитаю нужным я. Это и тебя касается, Дерек.

— Чувак, я ненавижу всю эту официозную херню, — раздраженно произносит Стайлз. – Я бы не смог нормально станцевать даже под страхом смертной казни.

— Тогда выбери хорошего партнера, — чопорно отвечает Джексон, бросая взгляд на Дерека и поигрывая бровями.

Денни пихает его в бок.

— Я уверен, что Дерек поступит как джентльмен и пригласит его должным образом и в свое время.

Дерек закатывает глаза, и Денни взмахивает рукой в его сторону.

— Лидия сказала, чтобы мы все спустились, и добавила, что тебе нельзя говорить нет, чувак. Там еще было что-то о кодексе друзей. Она сказала, что ты поймешь, но блин, — пожимает плечами Денни, — я вот реально не понимаю, в чем прикол. У тебя ведь нет друзей.

Дерек ухмыляется, пристально глядя в ответ.

— Махилани, да ты за неделю обрел чувство юмора. Мои поздравления.

— Спасибо, делаю что могу, — Денни достает телефон и начинает заниматься своими делами. Джексон заставляет Стайлза пойти почистить зубы, потому что, видите ли, тот был в машине, а Джексон, как оказалось, отказывается разговаривать с людьми с дорожным дыханием.

— Эффово выажения аже не шущештвует, — жалуется Стайлз с полным ртом пасты.

Джексон кидает взгляд на Дерека.

— Тебе так повезло с этим сексуальным засранцем.

Стайлз сплевывает и бросает Джексону в лицо зубную щетку.

Дерек _ненавидит_ походы по магазинам. Стайлзу, возможно, и показалось смешным, что Лора всегда выбирала ему одежду, но на самом деле это просто доставляло меньше проблем — Дереку все равно, какую одежду носить, и сколько она стоит. Джексон отказывается идти в обычный торговый центр, и вместо этого направляется в центр магазинов дизайнерской одежды на другом конце города. Дерек оказывается зажатым на заднем сидении дурацкого Порше Джексона вместе с Денни, тогда как Лидия занимает место впереди. Стайлз едет с Эллисон и Скоттом.

— Не могу поверить, что эта хрень еще передвигается, — комментирует Джексон, глядя на Стайлзов джип в зеркало заднего вида. – Нет, ну вы только посмотрите.

— Не отзывайся так о его детке, — предупреждает Денни. – А то он снова на тебя сядет.

— Я уверен, что он с большим удовольствием сел бы на…

— Я тебя прошу, — Лидия потирает виски. – Никаких двусмысленных намеков на сегодня, или у нас не будет секса до Рождества 2030.

— Звучит как жизнь Дерека, — с удовольствием произносит Джексон.

— Теперь вы разделите ее на двоих, — мило улыбается Лидия, выходя из машины.

Центр забит людьми, но Джексон берет на себя обязанности гида и с легкостью прокладывает путь сквозь толпу. Дерек мимолетно думает, что они следуют за ним как за _Моисеем_. Они разделяются, и девушки идут за платьями, а Джексон заводит их за галстуками в магазин, название которого Дерек не выговорил бы, даже если бы очень постарался.

Стайлз хватает галстук, набрасывает себе на шею и поворачивается к зеркалу.

— О да, мне бы пошло.

Дерек тепло улыбается Стайлзу, и тот, заметив это, улыбается в ответ. Джексон сдирает с его шеи галстук и извиняется перед персоналом.

— Ты больной? – шипит он.

— Я голодный, — поправляет Стайлз.

— Ну так иди купи что-нибудь и перестань меня позорить.

— Мило, — Стайлз хватает Дерека за руку. – Увидимся, ушлепки.

— Стайлз, ты вернешься сюда через пятнадцать минут, или я рассказываю твоему отцу, где ты прячешь порно, — предупреждает Джексон.

— Он и так уже давно знает.

— Не обо всем, — говорит Джексон, многозначительно приподнимая бровь.

— Ладно, — Стайлз тычет пальцем в Уиттмора. – Только не забывай о том, что я знаю все твои пароли на ноутбуке.

— Я хочу знать подробности? – спрашивает Дерек, пока они выходят из магазина и направляются к замеченному Стайлзом автомату с едой на другой стороне этажа.

— Неа.

Они усаживаются на скамейку в комфортном молчании, открывая упаковки с едой, и Стайлз вдруг подскакивает.

— Чувак! Офигенно!

Он вскакивает и подбегает к старой фотобудке.

— Ну же!

— Нет, — твердо отказывает Дерек. – Я не…

— Чувак, заткнись, ты всегда выглядишь как модель, так что не начинай.

— Я собирался сказать, что я не фотографируюсь с _тобой_ , — произносит Дерек, игнорируя то, как его сердце пропускает удар на словах Стайлза.

— Очень смешно, — Стайлз затаскивает его в будку, и Дерек пытается понять, с каких пор тот указывает ему что делать, а он подчиняется.

— Улыбнись.

— Нет.

— О боже, и как я вообще справляюсь с этой хмурой рожей, — легкомысленно произносит Стайлз, растягивая губы в улыбке на камеру. – Ну давай, сделай что-нибудь необычное.

— Я… ладно, — Дерек приподнимает бровь в объектив, и Стайлз взрывается смехом.

— Это было необычно?

— Это было «за что я застрял в кабинке с дебилом».

— Тебе стоит запатентовать это выражение лица, — произносит Стайлз, все еще улыбаясь и глядя на Дерека вместо того, чтобы смотреть в камеру. – Окей, — он прижимается ближе. – Это последняя, сделай ее особенной, Дерек.

Дерек бросает на него взгляд, и Стайлз выглядит таким счастливым и открытым, что он, не думая, наклоняется к нему и целует в щеку. Камера щелкает, и Дерек почти на сто процентов уверен, что у Стайлза от удивления открыт рот. Кабинка гудит, и Стайлз выходит наружу за фотографиями. Дерек идет следом.

Джексон стоит рядом, опираясь на перила с упаковкой семечек в руках.

— Серьезно? О боже, я вас уже видеть не могу.

— Ты просто завидуешь, потому что Лидия лучше удавится, чем сфотографируется с тобой, — огрызается Стайлз, выхватывая фотографии прежде чем Джексон успевает на них посмотреть.

— Чувак, — Скотт бежит к ним в половине костюма. – Портной пытался, это, _потрогать_ меня!

— Он этого не делал, МакКол. Господи, ты что, испытываешь меня, посылая мне этих людей? – Джексон раздраженно выдыхает и хватает Скотта за шею.

— Стайлз, спаси меня!

Стайлз бежит следом, не переставая хохотать, в то время как портной вылетает из магазина, гневно размахивая руками.

Когда они приходят домой, уже поздно. Дерек все еще думает о состоянии своего банковского счета, а Стайлз радостно цепляет на стену фотографии из будки.

— Чувак, сегодня было весело.

— Скотта чуть не арестовали.

— Ну да, но в этом нет ничего особенного, — беззлобно произносит Стайлз. – Мы и не такое дома творили.

— Сочувствую твоему отцу, — сухо реагирует Дерек.

— Мы не нарушали закон! За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За брехло?

Стайлз улыбается, вытягиваясь на постели.

— Посмотрим фильм?

Дерек бросает взгляд на часы, прикидывая, сколько ему нужно сделать по учебе.

— Ооо, чувак, прекрати, мы уже столько времени не смотрели фильмы вместе. К тому же, я уверен, что мы должны наверстать время твоей мега-угрюмости и все такое.

— Мега-угрюмости?

— Ага, ты так хмурился, что в какой-то момент твои брови срослись в одну.

Дерек бросает в Стайлза подвернувшейся под руку бейсболкой, и Стайлз, смеясь, ловит ее и надевает ее набок, выжидающе глядя на Дерека. Когда тот смотрит в ответ, у него, черт возьми, сжимается сердце. Он этого хочет. Он хочет Стайлза во всех смыслах, каких только возможно. Он хочет видеть Стайлза счастливым. Он хочет сидеть рядом и смотреть дурацкие фильмы. Если говорить начистоту, он хочет сорвать с него одежду, целовать и кусать, пока не доведет Стайлза до такого состояния, что тот сможет только стонать и извиваться в его руках. Он хочет не выпускать его из постели неделями. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз коснулся его, руками, губами, он уверен, что уже этого будет достаточно, чтобы его переполнило удовольствие. 

Он думает, пусть будет фильм.

Проснувшись, Дерек обнаруживает, что Стайлз спит, закинув на него руку, и что они оба одеты. На ноутбуке на повторе крутится «Хижина в лесу». Дерек потягивается как можно осторожнее, и Стайлзова рука при этом движется по его груди, а пальцы вцепляются в футболку, реагируя на движение. Стайлз сопит, не просыпаясь, бормочет что-то о пончиках и _улыбается_ Дереку в шею. Что еще ему может сниться, если не еда, думает Дерек. Какое-то время он лежит неподвижно, наслаждаясь тем, что он просыпается рядом со Стайлзом, тем, что тот вообще есть в его жизни. Но стоит ему взглянуть на часы, как он вскакивает с постели.

— Черт!

Стайлз бросает на него сонный взгляд.

— В ч’м дело?

— Я должен быть в библиотеке через десять минут, — отвечает Дерек, пытаясь найти ботинки на полу.

— Сегодня воскресенье.

— Я знаю, но у меня математический клуб.

— Ты такой задрот, — с нежностью бормочет Стайлз, передвигаясь на Дерекову часть постели, и обхватывает его подушку руками, устраиваясь поудобнее и засыпая снова.

Впервые в жизни мысль о библиотеке не вызывает у Дерека положительных эмоций.

— Ты можешь дышать еще громче? – набрасывается Эрика на Айзека уже в третий раз.

Дерек поправляет очки и посылает ей суровый взгляд.

— Оставь его.

— Да, Эрика, — произносит довольный собой Айзек и вдыхает так громко, как только может. – Оставь меня, Дерек же сказал.

Эрика прищуривается.

— Дерек, он сюда больше не сядет.

— Он еще здесь, _Эрика._

— Заткнитесь оба, — Дерек замечает ошибку в своих записях и сердито смотрит на тетрадь, в которой вообще, судя по всему, ошибок больше, чем правильных ответов.

— Я ничего не делал, — бормочет Айзек, вцепляясь в свою книгу о Гражданской войне, периодически бросая на Эрику настороженный взгляд.

— Ты все еще здесь, да?

Айзек откладывает книгу в сторону и бросает чипсину в Эрику. Дерек успевает словить ее в полете.

— Вот поэтому тебе и стоит попробоваться в команду, — произносит Бойд из-за тома шекспировских сонетов.

— В моей жизни и без того слишком много спортсменов, — Дерек достает линейку, раздумывая, как сделать чертеж.

— Он как-то играл в лакросс в прошлом семестре, — ухмыляясь, напоминает Айзек. – Это было ужасно.

— _Спасибо_ , — бормочет Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от записей.

— Это мой последний год, — задумчиво произносит Бойд. – Было бы хорошо выиграть кубок.

— Ты сможешь, детка, — с легкостью подбадривает его Эрика, покусывая ручку, прежде чем вычеркнуть что-то из конспекта и заменить правильным вариантом.

— Что ты будешь делать потом? – с интересом спрашивает Айзек Бойда.

— Преподавать, — просто отвечает Бойд. – Сначала здесь, потом дома, когда мисс Рейес окончательно покорит кафедру химии.

— Если не взорвет ее раньше, — комментирует Дерек.

Эрика хищно улыбается в ответ.

— Как там Стайлз?

— Порядок, — Дерек опускает голову, пытаясь снова сфокусироваться на задании и делая вид, что он не краснеет.

— Пойду куплю еще чипсов, — сообщает Айзек, поднимаясь из-за стола и спустя мгновение садясь обратно: — Нет, не пойду.

Дерек оборачивается и видит Мак с друзьями в дальнем углу.

— То, что у вас перерыв в отношениях, не значит, что вы не можете разговаривать.

Айзек вздыхает, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Я не думаю, что она хочет перерыва, думаю, дело идет к _раз_ рыву.

— Почему?

Айзек пожимает плечами, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук.

— Наверное, ей это не кажется таким серьезным, как мне.

Эрика фыркает за своим учебником и поднимает глаза на Айзека.

— Это херня. Или у нее все серьезно, или она бы с тобой порвала. Прояви инициативу и пойди пригласи ее на этот дурацкий бал первокурсников, на котором мы все обязаны появиться. Она не откажет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что и девушки, _и парни_ любят, когда другому не все равно, — произносит Эрика, внезапно смерив Дерека взглядом. Он невинно моргает в ответ, и она закатывает глаза, подгоняя Айзека. – Давай, положи конец перерыву. Перерывы – это ерунда. Ты или в отношениях, или нет.

Айзек снова поднимается, кивая сам себе, и направляется к столу.

Спустя пять минут он возвращается с улыбкой на лице и пакетом чипсов в руках.

— Ты богиня, — на полном серьезе заявляет он Эрике, и та улыбается в ответ.

— Я знаю. Прекрати здесь есть, или я расцарапаю твое лицо страницами.

Дерек всерьез думает, что у него самые странные друзья.

— Окей, окей, я смогу… не останавливайся! Да! Я… смогу… Нет, о боже нет, нет, бля, Дерек! Остановись!

Дерек останавливается, тяжело дыша и оборачиваясь к Стайлзу. Который заваливается на бок, пошатываясь и хватаясь за колени.

— И ты так постоянно бегаешь?!

— И причем молча – помогает экономить кислород и облегчает нагрузку.

Стайлз корчит рожу в ответ.

— Ха-ха, — он разваливается поперек тропинки в позу морской звезды. – Донесешь меня до верха?

— Продержишься еще полмили, и я об этом подумаю.

— Напомни мне, сколько в тебе силы? А то если ты на самом деле мистическое существо с суперспособностями, я буду не в себе из-за того, что ты не использовал их в лакроссе!

Дерек фыркает, качая головой, и выливает на себя немного воды.

— Я уверен, это было бы против правил.

— Чувак, ты что, ничему от меня не научился за этот год? Чтобы обыграть Джексона, можно сделать что угодно.

— Может, если бы ты бегал вместо того, чтобы ныть, у тебя была бы выносливость и возможность обыграть его по-честному?

— О, я очень выносливый, — произносит Стайлз, поднимается на ноги и вытирает лицо подолом футболки. Взгляд Дерека будто приклеивается к прессу, и, придя в себя, он отводит глаза. В следующий раз, когда его взгляд касается Стайлза, тот стоит, задрав ногу на дерево и наклоняясь к ней. – Не обращай внимания, — говорит он радостно. – Я так, растягиваюсь.

Дерек какое-то время смотрит на вытянутую загорелую ногу, прежде чем издает невнятный звук и, развернувшись, продолжить бежать. Обернувшись, он видит, как Стайлз сам себе ухмыляется.

— Не отставай.

— Не, мне и тут хорошо, чувак. Наслаждаюсь видом.

Дерек спотыкается о какой-то корень, но упорно продолжает пробежку, пытаясь игнорировать Стайлзово хихиканье позади. Когда они добираются до самого верха, Стайлз присвистывает, достает телефон и делает снимок.

— Давай, изобрази триумф.

— Что? Зачем?

— Потому что мы добрались до вершины!

— Я до нее добираюсь каждый раз.

Стайлз строит рожу.

— Просто сделай это.

Дерек закатывает глаза и, как он надеется, скептически поднимает кулак.

— Прямо-таки промо-фото Найк, — улыбается Стайлз, делая фото. – И сразу в Фейсбук.

Он направляется к скамейке, установленной на выступе в холме.

— Ты реально бегаешь по _горам,_ — благоговейно произносит Стайлз. – Это просто нелепо.

— Тут не так высоко, — возражает Дерек. – Даже не шестьсот футов*.

Он садится рядом и рассматривает город, пока Стайлз что-то печатает на телефоне.

— Джексон выражает надежду, что мы наслаждаемся свиданием, а Скотт обиделся, что мы его не позвали, — со смешком произносит Стайлз и беззлобно закатывает глаза.

— Он бы выдержал?

— Ага, он любит длинные дистанции. Эй, кстати, что ты собираешься делать в следующем году?

Дерек хмыкает, поигрывая крышкой от бутылки с водой.

— Найти работу? И, естественно, недобровольно посещать кучу вечеринок. И — опять же недобровольно — проявлять всякую физическую активность.

— Надеюсь, не вся она будет недобровольной, — серьезно произносит Стайлз, и он внезапно напряженно поднимает взгляд на Дерека.

— Нет, — признает Дерек, глядя в ответ. – Не вся.

Стайлз зажмуривается на секунду и начинает теребить шнурки на кроссовках.

— А ты не хочешь… ну, поискать квартиру?

— С тобой?

— Нет, придурок, с йети. Да, со мной, Скоттом, Денни, Джексоном…

Дерек издает презрительный смешок, и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Он, кстати, чистюля, чувак. Кто знает, поживешь с ним и влюбишься, у него почти что ОКР* в плане личного пространства и вещей.

— Дай угадаю, ты специально трогаешь его вещи?

— А ты как думаешь? – ухмыляется Стайлз.

— Я думаю, что так ему и надо.

Стайлз хохочет и устраивается на скамейке поудобнее, что заключается в вытягивании ног на Дерековы колени.

— Но я серьезно. Айзек тоже мог бы с нами съехаться.

— Значит, теперь он тебе нравится? – Дерек опускает руку на Стайлзову лодыжку, сжимает пальцы и поглаживает вдоль кости.

Стайлз дергает ногами, в итоге упираясь одной Дереку в грудь.

— Я никогда не имел ничего против него, — неловко произносит он. – Я просто… ну, понимаешь, особо его не знал, и я решил…

Настает очередь Дерека смеяться.

— Ты решил, что мы встречаемся, до сих пор не могу поверить.

— Эй, чувак, заткнись! Я думал, что он как раз твой тип! Он такой тихий, и спокойный, и вся фигня.

— По иронии, в итоге оказалось, что это совсем не мой тип, — с нежностью произносит Дерек, на мгновение сжимая Стайлзову ногу сильнее, прежде чем спихнуть ее с себя и подняться со скамейки. – Давай, лучше вернуться, пока не стемнело.

Стайлз выпрямляется с немного обеспокоенным выражением лица, которое вскоре заменяется оживлением:

— А что, можно наткнуться на волка или койота?

— В Калифорнии нет волков.

— Как знать, — важно произносит Стайлз. – Случались вещи и загадочнее.

Дерек получает фору в три секунды, прежде чем внезапно чувствует чужой вес на спине и руки вокруг шеи.

— Стайлз!

— Я добрался до верха, чувак. Уговор есть уговор, ты несешь меня обратно.

— Я не собираюсь бежать до самого дома с осьминогом на спине.

— Тогда мне повезло, что я Стайлз.

— Это даже не твое настоящее имя, — огрызается Дерек, хотя он уже приспосабливается к Стайлзову весу, крепче перехватывая его ноги. Дурацкие ноги. Дерек намеренно смотрит вперед на дорогу, а не на то, чего касаются его ладони.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Видел, как ты подписываешь работу по экономике.

— Вранье!

— Нет, оно начиналось как-то на «Е»…

— Ладно, — Стайлз предупреждающе сжимает ногами его талию. – Хорошо, ты знаешь мой большой секрет. Тебе вообще хорошо говорить с именем _Дерек_.

— На удивление, родители не спрашивали моего мнения, когда давали мне имя.

— Я думал, ты родился именно таким, как сейчас. _Привет, земляне, зовите меня Дерек._ Это что-то новое, чувак. Ты серьезно был _младенцем_?!

Дерек бесцеремонно разжимает руки, и Стайлз, хохоча, валится на землю.

— А ты легко поддаешься.

— Определенно _нет_ , вообще-то.

— Нашел, кому об этом говорить, — фыркает Стайлз, сверкая глазами в свете заходящего солнца.

Дерек отворачивается и продолжает бежать – единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы справиться с желанием сорвать со Стайлза одежду и трахнуть его у ближайшего дерева.

— Наперегонки? – предлагает он, играя на Стайлзовой азартности.

— Кто проиграет, покупает выпивку! – выкрикивает Стайлз, внезапно оказываясь впереди Дерека, и не сбавляет скорость до самого дома.

Он хвастается своей победой в баре кампуса всю ночь, пока Дерек наконец не утаскивает его в комнату, пытаясь не проболтаться, что он проиграл только потому что в этот раз сам наслаждался видом.

— Дерек! _Дерек Хейл!_

Дерек плетется к двери, пытаясь сообразить, неужели есть какое-то правило, гласящее, что, когда бы он ни пытался уснуть, кто-то обязательно должен прийти к нему поговорить.

Он распахивает дверь и моргает от яркого света, недоуменно хмурясь при виде Эллисон.

— Что?

Та хихикает и взмахивает руками.

— Я забыла ключи у Лидии, а она еще с Джексоном. Я не могу… не могу попасть к себе, Дерек.

— Уверена? – Дерек высовывается из комнаты и дергает ручку двери Эллисон. – Черт. – Он оборачивается и видит, как девушка пошатывается. – Ты пила?

— Нет! Я только… немного текилы. Ходить куда-то без Скотта не так весело, а моя со… моя соседка такая унылая.

Дерек втаскивает Эллисон в комнату и закрывает дверь.

— Налить тебе воды?

— Нет, — она пару секунд копается под кроватью Стайлза, прежде чем достать бутылку виски. – Я хочу _это_.

— Естественно, он хранит бутылку под кроватью, — бормочет Дерек.

Эллисон широко улыбается, усаживаясь на пол.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, когда счастлив.

— Я не счастлив.

— Я тоже, — серьезно соглашается она. – Я думаю, матчи по лакроссу не долж… не должны проходить в других школах. Они _всссегда_ должны быть здесь, понимаешь?

Дерек кивает, всерьез соглашаясь. Без Стайлза в комнате слишком тихо. Его бесит это признавать, но он очень скучает. Команда уехала всего два дня назад, и Дерек провел выходные в одиночестве. Ему всегда было комфортно наедине с собой, он мог проводить несколько недель в молчании. И проводил. А сейчас он скучает _по Стайлзу. Он так попал._

— Дай мне, — произносит он, протягивая руку за бутылкой, изначально собираясь просто забрать ее у Эллисон, а в итоге делает глоток сам.

— Ты… ты сейчас был занят? – икает Эллисон, и хихикает без причины.

Дерек беззлобно закатывает глаза.

— Нет, я спал.

Глаза Эллисон комично округляются.

— Я тебя разбудила?! О боже, я сейчас… — она пытается встать и тут же спотыкается. Дерек подхватывает ее и усаживает обратно. – Спасибо, — радостно произносит она, закидывая ногу на ногу и забирая бутылку. – Я не собиралась влюбляться в Скотта, знаешь?

Дерек удивленно моргает.

— Правда?

— Да! – она машет бутылкой в его сторону, и Дерек забирает ее, пока Эллисон продолжает говорить. – Я планировала всерьез заняться учебой. Как ты… как ты это делаешь?

— Ты о чем?

— Как ты учишься, когда, ну, Стайлз рядом?

— Он не так сильно отвлекает, как ему самому кажется.

— Но все равно ведь отвлекает, даа?

— Да, — смеется Дерек, — отвлекает.

— Тебе нравится математика?

Дерек усмехается от внезапной смены темы.

— Да. А тебе история?

— Иногда, — Эллисон хмурится, глядя на бутылку. – Все совершают одни и те же ошибки снова и снова, понимаешь? Это так тупо. Мне каждый раз хочется написать в начале эссе «Вы все мудилы», а потом… а потом объяснить, как надо было поступить.

— Это был бы интересный подход.

— Думаешь, стоит? – сияет Эллисон.

— Я почти уверен, что такого еще никто не написал.

— Тогда так и сделаю, — решительно произносит Эллисон и начинает дрожать.

Дерек поднимается на ноги, отпивая из бутылки, поднимает со стула одну из своих кофт и протягивает ее Эллисон.

— Держи, – грубовато произносит он.

— Спасибо! Боже, это же Калифорния, здесь должно быть тепло.

— Ты не отсюда?

— Нет, моя сссемья с Юга, — она складывает пальцы «пистолетом». – Я научилась стрелять прежде чем научилась ходить.

— Я никогда не умел.

— Я научу! – воодушевленно обещает Эллисон. – Скотт говорит, ему бы мама не разрешила.

— Мудрая женщина, — задумчиво выдает Дерек.

Эллисон снова хихикает.

— Да, но он милый, — произносит она, с нежностью глядя в пол. – Хотя мой отец все равно сожрет его живьем этим летом.

— Думаю, Скотт крепче, чем кажется.

— Скажи? Ты знал, что он ввязался в драку за Стайлза на каникулах?

— Нет, — хмурится Дерек.

— Да, какой-то парень пытался подкатить к Стайлзу, а тот сказал, что у него уже есть парень, но тот чувак не отставал, так что Скотт ему врезал, — мечтательно рассказывает Эллисон. – Прямо в нокаут отправил.

— Ничего серьезного?

— Пфф, ничего. Дерек, они играют в лакросс.

Он понимает, что спорол глупость, и снова отпивает из бутылки. Эллисон ерзает, и из кармана Дерековой кофты вываливает кошелек. Эллисон смеется, открыв его и увидев фотографию на водительском удостоверении.

— Ты выглядишь куда более пугающим, чем есть на самом деле.

— Прекрати, — фыркает Дерек, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. – Это был определенный период.

— Период, когда ты пересмотрел «Образцового самца»*? — протягивает Эллисон, втягивая щеки и надувая их снова, смеясь при этом себе под нос. Внезапно она останавливается, вздыхает и опирается о кровать, откинув назад волосы. – Я должна была учиться, — бормочет она сама себе.

— Этим и стоило заняться, — отмечает Дерек.

— Я пыталась пойти в библиотеку, — возражает Эллисон. – Но… я люблю заниматься со Скоттом, и в итоге учеба особо не продвигается.

— Выдели отдельное время для учебы и отдельное для всего остального.

— Тайм-менеджмент! – взмахивает она бутылкой. – Дааа, отлично придумано, Дерек.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, беззлобно усмехаясь.

— Просто, понимаешь, их так легко любить, — произносит Эллисон какое-то время спустя, лежа на полу и глядя на свои руки.

— Да, — соглашается Дерек, лежа рядом. – Это бесит.

— _Так_ бесит.

— И отнимает время.

— И они такие громкие!

— И резкие, — Дерек хмурится в потолок.

— Но красивые, — сонно вздыхает Эллисон.

— Ммм, — у Дерека кружится голова. В его мыслях Стайлз, со своим дурацким красивым лицом, чудесными карими глазами, вечно открытым, улыбающимся ртом, который вечно язвит и заставляет разум Дерека утекать вниз. – Очень, — невнятно соглашается он.

В воскресенье утром, зайдя в комнату, Стайлз находит их на полу и смеется так громко, что они просыпаются.

Дерек хмурится, глядя на Стайлза, в то время как Скотт выглядывает из-за его плеча.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться?

Стайлз не может прекратить смеяться, согнувшись пополам, и Дерек пинает его по ноге.

— Заткнииись.

— Вы без нас скучали?

— Мы выпили весь твой виски, — сонно произносит Эллисон. – Привет, детка, — добавляет она, обращаясь к Скотту.

Тот отпихивает Стайлза локтем и садится на пол рядом с Эллисон, целуя ее в знак приветствия.

— Привет.

— Вы победили?

— Неа. Но Финсток расчувствовался в автобусе и сказал, что гордится нами.

— А потом Гринберга стошнило, — добавляет Стайлз. Дерек понимает, что они со Стайлзом не отводили друг от друга глаз, с тех пор, как тот зашел в комнату. Стайлз смотрит на него в ответ, и его взгляд открытый, а на лице легкая, но искренняя улыбка.

— Ага.

— Финсток заставил Джексона убирать за ним, после того, как он стал возникать, и Гринберг обрыдался. Мне кажется, он у Финстока в любимчиках.

— Да?

— Да, но _мне_ он отдал последний маффин за то, что я получил MVP* в этом году, так что так.

— Ты получил MVP?

— Ага, — обыденно произносит Стайлз, но когда Дерек расплывается в улыбке, Стайлз следует его примеру.

— Это…

— Реально офигенно, — встревает Скотт, и Дерек подскакивает – он почти забыл, что кроме них со Стайлзом в комнате еще есть Скотт с Эллисон. Резкое движение отзывается болью в голове, и Дерек морщится.

— Да, поздравляю, — добавляет он, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. – Пойдем, я возьму тебе завтрак, я только… — Дерек собирается сесть на кровать и в итоге валится на нее плашмя.

— Я сгоняю за кофе, — радостно произносит Стайлз.

— Звучит так, словно ты наслаждаешься. Прекрати.

— Не могу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — стонет Дерек и, перевернувшись, наблюдает, как Скотт помогает Эллисон подняться на ноги.

— Спасибо за компанию, — слабо улыбается она Дереку, и тот машет рукой в ответ.

— Удачи с эссе.

На этих словах Эллисон улыбается шире.

— Эй, — Дерек зовет Стайлза, пока тот не ушел за парочкой. Стайлз вопросительно оглядывается, и Дерек кивает. – Серьезно. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Стайлз. – Я получил кубок и все такое. Это… это довольно круто.

— Поставь его в ванной в следующем году, пусть Джексон не забывает, что кубок достался не ему.

Стайлз издает смешок, прислоняясь виском к двери и глядя на Дерека.

— Великолепно. Так что… ты согласен на квартиру?

— Да, — Дерек ерзает в постели, зевая. – Без тебя было стремно _два дня_ , так что я не думаю, что смогу теперь жить с кем-то еще.

— Я просто сосед мечты, — легкомысленно произносит Стайлз.

Дерек чувствует, как его губы расползаются в улыбке.

— Ты ничего так.

Проснувшись во второй раз, он обнаруживает рядом с собой кофе и булочки. Поднявшись, он рассказывает Стайлзу, как они с Эллисон напились, и Стайлз хохочет. Дерек не упоминает, что он вроде как признался Эллисон, что он по уши влюблен в Стайлза, но ему кажется, что тот все равно об этом знает.

— Дерек!

Дерек замирает, открыв дверь в комнату, но не убирая руку с ключа в замке.

— Спаси меня! – театрально орет Стайлз. Он сидит на стуле, над ним склонились Лидия с Эллисон, а Скотт беззвучно хохочет на постели, вытирая слезы.

— Какого черта происходит?

Лидия оборачивается к нему с зажатым в руке карандашом для глаз.

— Стайлзу нужно что-то, чтобы его глаза выделялись под маской.

— Не нужно! – кричит Стайлз. – Я не хочу, чтобы мои глаза выделялись! Я хочу, чтобы они остались у меня на лице. И я на это не подписывался! Они взяли меня шантажом! – скорбно сообщает он Дереку.

— Бедняжка, — произносит Дерек как можно более обыденно, сдерживая комментарий о том, что Стайлзовы глаза нравятся ему такими, как есть.

— Мы просто хотим помочь, — успокаивающе произносит Эллисон.

— Вранье! Вы хотите лишить меня секса до конца моих дней!

— Ты с этим и сам справляешься, — хихикает Скотт, и Стайлз вслепую пинает его ногой.

Дерек направляется в душ, отключаясь от криков Скотта, когда Эллисон и Лидия решают переключиться на него.

Выйдя из ванной уже в костюме, Дерек обнаруживает в комнате только Стайлза, который лежит на постели и вертит в пальцах галстук. Он оборачивается на звук, поперхнувшись воздухом при виде Дерека.

— Чувак.

Дерек неуверенно проводит рукой по костюму.

— Чувствую себя дебилом.

— Ты выглядишь охуенно, — сообщает Стайлз, взмахивая галстуком в сторону Дерека. – Поможешь?

— В прошлый раз ты так ничему и не научился?

— Мое внимание было привлечено _не галстуком_ , придурок.

Дерек опускает голову, накидывает галстук Стайлзу на шею и притягивает его к себе, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд.

— Неужели?

— Неужели, — подтверждает Стайлз, изгибая бровь.

Все время, пока Дерек завязывает узел, он чувствует на себе Стайлзов взгляд, и, стоит ему поднять глаза, как он видит улыбку.

— Что?

— Ничего, я просто рад, — вздыхает Стайлз. – Я был уверен, что ты меня возненавидишь, и я умру в одиночестве.

Рука Дерека соскальзывает с галстука.

— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел.

— Сейчас-то я понимаю. Я просто…

— Ты мне нравишься, — перебивает Дерек. – Серьезно.

Лицо Стайлза озаряется улыбкой.

— Правда?

— Правда, неудачник.

— Сам ты неудачник, — мгновенно реагирует Стайлз, все с той же глупой улыбкой. – Для человека, который проводит столько времени над книгами, до тебя доходило слишком долго.

— Видимо, я совсем тупой.

— Так и есть.

— Спасибо.

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты мне нравишься. Серьезно. Вообще я не люблю тупых.

— Рад, что ты сделал для меня исключение.

— Это правда, — выдыхает Стайлз. – Ты вообще сборник исключений. Одно сплошное ходячее исключение. Но я вообще к тому, что ты мне серьезно очень нравишься.

— _Ты_ мне серьезно очень нравишься.

Они стоят друг напротив друга с дурацкими улыбками, и Дерек наконец довязывает узел и притягивает Стайлза к себе за галстук так, что между ними остается максимум дюйм.

— Мы опоздаем.

— Мы можем не идти. Остаться здесь… — Стайлз ловит Дерековы руки, поглаживая кожу большими пальцами. – Меньше одежды, больше секса.

Дереку внезапно перестает хватать воздуха, но прежде чем он успевает что-либо сказать, Стайлз отходит от него и направляется к двери, захватив обе их маски.

— Лидия не допустит нашего опоздания, а я хочу иметь все время в мире для этого, ты как считаешь?

Дерек прочищает горло, сглатывает и кивает, не сводя глаз со Стайлза.

— Да. Да, это было бы отлично.

— Хорошо. Идем? – приподнимает бровь Стайлз.

Дерек почти не замечает ни людей, которые пытаются с ним поговорить, ни вспышек камер, которые постоянно заставляют его моргать под дурацкой маской, выданной ему Лидией. Джексон предлагает ему ту же фляжку, что и на Рождество, и Дерек отказывается, не отводя взгляда от Стайлза, который не перестает издеваться над ним всю ночь – он то небрежно облизывает десертную ложку, то касается ноги Дерека, когда они оказываются рядом за столом, то бросает на Дерека взгляды, танцуя с Лидией и Эллисон.

Дерек неохотно соглашается на танец с Лидией после ее заявления, что он ей должен. Недалеко от них кружатся в вальсе Скотт и Денни, и перья на их масках развеваются от движения.

Когда Дерек замечает Эрику, направляющуюся к бару, где стоит Стайлз, у него чуть не случается инфаркт. Дереку даже не нужно видеть ее лица, чтобы узнать ее под золотой блестящей маской в виде львиной морды.

К тому времени, как он в панике добирается к барной стойке, Стайлз нервно смеется, а Эрика _довольно_ смотрит на него сквозь прорези в маске.

— Он мне нравится, — шепчет она Дереку на ухо и исчезает в толпе, поцеловав его в щеку.

— Моя жизнь закончится на заброшенной парковке? – нервно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — неожиданно даже для себя Дерек издает смешок. – А что, она так сказала?

— Это подразумевалось. Но она точно говорила про химикаты и о том, что мое тело никто не сможет найти.

— Да уж, у меня был подобный разговор с Джексоном и Денни еще в январе.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Мне ожидать еще одного от Скотта?

— Скорее всего, — ухмыляется Стайлз, наблюдая, как его лучший друг кружит Эллисон на танцполе. Они оба уже где-то потеряли маски, и теперь видно, как они широко улыбаются друг другу.

— После официальной части мы устраиваем продолжение у себя, — сообщает Джексон, появляясь у Стайлза с Дереком за спиной и закидывая им руки на плечи. – Я знаю, что вы, как женатая пара, ложитесь спать рано, но, думаю, вы уделите нам часик?

Дерек сбрасывает с плеча его руку.

— Смешно.

— Но все-таки, какая у нас будет фамилия? Стилински-Хейл или Хейл-Стилински? – задумывается Стайлз, почесывая подбородок. – Джексон, вот ты, например, берешь фамилию Лидии? Или как это у вас планируется?

— Мудила, — кривится Джексон. – Надеюсь, у тебя не будет секса до конца жизни.

— Всегда есть такая возможность, — немного панически реагирует Стайлз.

— Ничего подобного, — бормочет Дерек ему в ухо, с удовольствием подмечая, как Стайлз начинает краснеть.

Дерек выдерживает пять минут обещанного продолжения вечерники, и, какое-то время спустя, Стайлз находит его на крыше, где он смотрит в темно—синее небо.

— Он жив!

Дерек, улыбаясь, поворачивается на голос.

— Откуда ты вообще узнал, что я здесь?

Стайлз устраивается рядом, откидывая голову на стену.

— Я же классный.

— Ты нечто, — бормочет Дерек.

Стайлз пихает его локтем в бок.

— Я рад, что ты снял маску.

— Серьезно? – спрашивает Дерек, поправляя очки.

— Да, — скромно улыбается Стайлз. – Ты сам на себя не похож без очков.

Прежде чем Дерек успевает что-либо сказать, он достает из кармана прозрачный пакет.

— Я решил, что мы можем устроить свою вечеринку.

— Нет, — Дерек смотрит на пакет, округляя глаза.

— Дерек, мы живем только один раз.

— Мне говорят это слишком часто, у меня начинает развиваться паранойя.

Стайлз фыркает, доставая из другого кармана фильтры и бумагу.

— Так это правда.

— Я не собираюсь курить траву на крыше общежития.

— Чувак, никто не узнает. Мы со Скоттом весь семестр тут курили, и никто нас не поймал.

— Я так и знал, что фейерверки – ваш косяк.

— Мы просто хотели украсить небо, — оправдывается Стайлз.

— Ты смешон.

Стайлз улыбается и обхватывает самокрутку губами.

— Какой есть, чувак.

Он медленно затягивается и выдыхает. Дерек чувствует резкий сладковатый запах дыма и видит, как Стайлз протягивает ему косяк.

— Ладно, — в итоге произносит Дерек. – Но я не знаю, как.

Стайлз резко поднимается на колени и наклоняется к Дереку.

— Открой рот.

— Зачем?

— Просто поверь мне.

Дерек медленно опускает челюсть, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз делает затяжку и, сократив расстояние между ними, выдыхает Дереку в рот. Тот делает вдох чисто по инерции, чувствуя, как дым обжигает горло и выходит наружу, оставляя после себя горький привкус.

Дерек закашливается, но, несмотря на это, ощущения не такие уж плохие. Он запрокидывает голову, и Стайлз снова наклоняется к нему. На крыше тихо, доносящиеся из здания звуки музыки и смеха заглушаются звуками города и их дыханием. Дерек закрывает глаза и облизывает губы, чувствуя вкус, оставшийся после сигареты.

— Еще раз? – хрипло спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек резко открывает глаза и кивает, не отводя взгляда от его лица.

На этот раз, когда Стайлз начинает отстраняться, Дерек удерживает его, положив ему руку на затылок, и целует.

Стайлз издает звук удивления и отвечает на поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе к Дереку и сжимая коленями его талию. Дерек вцепляется в его рубашку, ведет руками по спине, чувствуя под ладонями горячую гладкую кожу. Вокруг них все еще дымно, и это добавляет остроты ощущениям, и Стайлз, отстранившись, делает последнюю затяжку, отбрасывает самокрутку в сторону и обхватывает лицо Дерека руками.

— Иди к черту со своим дурацким лицом, — стонет он.

Дерек смеется.

— Ладно.

Стайлз широко улыбается, покрывая лицо Дерека короткими поцелуями, пока тот не удерживает его на месте, углубляя поцелуй и прикусывая его нижнюю губу, что заставляет Стайлза стонать, выгибаясь и вжимаясь пахом в Дерека, а Дерека – терять голову от желания, зарываться пальцами в Стайлзовы волосы, тянуть за них, открывая шею для поцелуя, проводить по коже зубами.

Стайлз тянет Дерека за галстук, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Дерек подтягивает колени к Стайлзовой спине и забирается руками под его рубашку, легко проводит ногтями по бокам. Стайлз вздрагивает и нетерпеливо ерзает.

— Блядь, Дерек, ты не представляешь, что я хочу сделать с тобой. И что я хочу, чтобы ты со мной сделал.

— Да, — лениво соглашается Дерек. – Что захочешь. Только на трезвую голову. Я хочу запомнить _все_ , когда буду тебя трахать.

Стайлз стонет и целует Дерека снова, медленно и грязно, попутно расстегивая его рубашку и наконец касаясь кожи. Дерек выгибается навстречу прикосновению, хватает Стайлза за задницу и приподнимается навстречу.

Кажется, будто все происходит в замедленной съемке, — движения Стайлза навстречу, его руки, пытающиеся исследовать каждый дюйм кожи, жадные поцелуи, которые ни один из них не в силах прервать даже когда перестает хватать воздуха. Стайлз вдруг останавливается, и его руки замирают на груди Дерека, прежде чем он тянется снять Дерековы очки.

— Не хочу, чтобы они разбились, — улыбается он, приоткрывая глаза, и наклоняется поцеловать Дерека в скулу.

Дерек закрывает глаза и сжимает в руке Стайлзову рубашку, и ему кажется, что он вот—вот сломается от ощущения нежных прикосновений к своему лицу.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он в Стайлзову шею.

Пальцы на его щеке немного сжимаются, прежде чем Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза. Тот запрокидывает голову, не отводя взгляда.

— Ох блядь, это я тебя люблю, — выдыхает Стайлз. – Охуеть, Дерек, ты даже не представляешь.

— Думаю, представляю, — мягко возражает Дерек.

— Мне кажется, я в тебя немного влюбился еще когда ты грозился вырвать Джексону горло, — улыбаясь, произносит Стайлз и проводит по волосам Дерека. – Хотя я даже не думал, что ты обратишь на меня внимание, — задумчиво продолжает он с мечтательным выражением лица.

Дерек проводит рукой по его щеке.

— _Финсток_ поймал меня на разрисовывании твоей руки.

Стайлз смеется, и его лицо светится от радости, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дерека за ухом.

— Я думал о том, как ты меня касаешься, до этого, но в реальности оказалось куда лучше, чем в моих мыслях, — бормочет он.

Дерек закусывает губу, резко выдыхая, когда Стайлз касается губами его шеи.

— Да? И о чем конкретно ты думал?

Стайлз хватает его руку и кладет себе на ширинку, резко выдыхая от прикосновения.

— А ты как думаешь?

— О боже, — Дерек дергает Стайлзов ремень, и нетерпеливо тянет его брюки вниз, и Стайлз издает короткие отрывистые звуки каждый раз, когда Дерек касается его кожи. 

— Блядь, Дерек, просто…

— Сейчас, сейчас, — бормочет Дерек, кусая Стайлза за плечо, тянет за ворот его рубашки, касается губами открывающейся взгляду кожи, несильно покусывает, оставляет метки, чувствуя, как прерывисто выдыхает Стайлз, как он запускает руки под Дереков пиджак, как снимает с него рубашку.

— Ох, блядь, ты всегда должен так ходить.

Дерек издает смешок, стягивает рубашку со Стайлзовых плеч и забирается пальцами за резинку его боксеров, фыркая, стоит ему увидеть значок Бэтмена, и получая в ответ бормотание Стайлза, призывающее заткнуться. Дерек обхватывает Стайлзов член рукой, и тот стонет, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению, жарко выдыхает Дереку в рот и, пока рука того не прекращает движения, его собственные руки возятся с брюками Дерека, стягивая их вниз.

— Просто… блядь… о боже… — Стайлзу наконец-то удается разобраться с брюками, и он касается члена Дерека, заставляя того застонать и потянуться вперед. – О да, о… охуеть.

— Содержательно.

— Закнисссь, — невнятно бормочет Стайлз, кладя свою руку на руку Дерека и переплетая пальцы вокруг их членов, и Дерек на мгновение забывает, как дышать. Он может только поддерживать темп и тонуть в ощущениях от присутствия Стайлза рядом. Стайлз убирает свою руку и, удерживаясь за стену, прижимается ближе, наклоняется поцеловать Дерека, проводит языком по его зубам и, широко улыбаясь, отстраняется.

— Так и знал, что с тобой будет офигенно, — стонет он, двигая бедрами. Дерек целует его грудь, проводит языком по горячей коже, задевает сосок, тут же его прикусывая. Стайлз замирает и, вскрикнув, кончает, прикусывая губу.

Дерек убирает руку, ведет ладонями по бокам Стайлза, и тот тянется вниз, но Дерек хватает его за бедра и приподнимает свои, чувствуя, как член скользит по сперме на Стайлзовом животе.

— О боже, ты идеален, — стонет Стайлз. Хватка Дерека становится крепче, и он знает, что останутся синяки, но это заводит больше, чем что бы то ни было, – что Стайлз несколько дней будет ходить с отметками Дерека, что любой, кто посмотрит на него, будет знать, что он принадлежит Дереку, и он зажмуривается, сжимая зубы на Стайлзовом плече, чувствуя, как на него обрушивается наслаждение.

Стайлз вздыхает, и Дерек касается губами следов от укуса, будто извиняясь. Стайлз дергает плечом, обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями и жадно целует.

— Пойдем, — наконец произносит он, поднимаясь с колен Дерека и подтягивая брюки. У него совершенно растрепанный вид – рубашка расстегнута, пиджака нет вообще, и на груди розовые пятна от щетины. Дерек чувствует, как в нем снова просыпается желание. 

— Уже все должно закончиться, и мы сможем поспать.

— Как будто это возможно в нашей комнате, — ворчит Дерек, закидывая галстук на плечи.

— Да ладно, ты их на самом деле любишь, — тепло произносит Стайлз и тянет Дерека за отвороты пиджака.

— Денни ничего так.

— Джексон тоже хорошо к тебе относится, чувак. Иначе он бы заставил тебя съехать.

— И ты бы ему позволил? – приподнимает бровь Дерек.

— Не, — улыбается Стайлз. – Мне бы тебя не хватало.

Он надевает на Дерека очки, целует кончик его носа и, схватив за руку, тянет к лестнице.

Открыв дверь, Стайлз с облегчением вздыхает и плашмя падает на Дерекову кровать.

— О дааааа.

Дерек наблюдает, как он устраивается, думая о том, что ему нравится видеть Стайлза на своей кровати. Тот тянет его к себе за руку.

— Утром у нас точно будет секс, — сообщает Стайлз, зарываясь рукой в волосы Дерека.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще проснешься до обеда.

— У меня есть стимул.

Дерек хмыкает, улыбаясь Стайлзу в шею, и отключается под бормотание о позах, которые им стоит опробовать утром.

— Дерек.

Дерек стонет, зарываясь носом в Стайлзову спину.

— Нет.

— Чувак, уже утро.

— И что?

— И то, — Стайлз переворачивается и устраивается на кровати так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. – Секс.

Дерек издает смешок.

— Как это романтично.

— Чувак, я сходил по тебе с ума не один месяц. Я посвятил тебе стих, я до неприличия в тебя влюблен и я девственник. Все это говорит о том, что я хочу перейти сразу к делу.

— Ты посвятил мне стих? – хмурится Дерек, бездумно проводя руками по бокам Стайлза, вызывая у того дрожь и заставляя выгибаться под прикосновениями.

— Да, — вздыхает Стайлз. – Ты решил, что это шутка.

Дерек поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ты про ту дурацкую валентинку?

— Эй, без оскорблений! Я спрашивал совета у друга и все такое. Он сказал, что нужно кратко и по делу. А ты, придурок, посмеялся.

Дерек не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— «Отсосу тебе я тоже в ответ»? Я чувствую себя таким особенным.

— Так и есть, — фыркает Стайлз. – А еще, я надеюсь, ты не против воплотить это в реальность.

— Если хочешь, — как можно невозмутимее произносит Дерек, чувствуя, как его член дергается в предвкушении.

Стайлз с улыбкой забирается на Дерека и, ведя пальцами по его груди, наклоняется за поцелуем. Дерек закрывает ему рот ладонью.

— Постой.

— Серьезно? – бормочет Стайлз.

Дерек скатывается с постели и тянет Стайлза за руку в ванную, где выдает ему зубную щетку. Стайлз смеется, качая головой.

— Умник.

В этот раз Дерек не сдерживается и шлепает его по заднице, наблюдая в зеркало, как Стайлз дергает в ответ бровями и облизывает щетку.

Дерек закатывает глаза, сплевывает пасту и, не оборачиваясь, выходит из ванной. Стайлз выбегает спустя минуту, седлая его бедра и опираясь на локти по обеим сторонам от его головы, и Дерек думает, насколько каждый раз приятно, когда Стайлз проявляет инициативу. Дерек проводит пальцем по его губам, все еще растянутым в улыбке.

— И как мне так с тобой повезло? – спрашивает он почти благоговейно.

Лицо Стайлза сразу же принимает серьезное выражение, и он хмурится, глядя вниз на Дерека.

— Ты думаешь, это тебе повезло? Я…

Дерек резко переворачивает Стайлза на спину, нависнув над ним, прежде чем тот начнет перечислять все свои недостатки, вжимается в него и жадно целует.

— Ты все, чего я хотел, даже если не осознавал этого, — шепчет он Стайлзу в губы. – Ты идеален.

Стайлз заторможено улыбается, ведя руками по спине Дерека.

— Серьезно? Я припомню это, когда ты будешь возмущаться, что я слишком громкий, или что мои друзья тебя достали…

Дерек целует его снова.

— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты был тихим. Если честно, я очень надеюсь, что ты громкий, — добавляет он, сползая ниже и кусая Стайлза за ключицу.

— Думаю, это я могу тебе гарантировать, — выдыхает Стайлз, пока Дерек опускается ниже, покрывая поцелуями его живот. Он добирается до тазовой косточки, когда Стайлз приподнимает бедра и хватается руками за его плечи.

— Ой, подожди, подожди, я хотел…

— Потом, — легко произносит Дерек, стягивая Стайлзовы шорты.

— Нет, — стонет Стайлз, — Давай, иди сюда.

Дерек садится и бросает на него задумчивый взгляд, и Стайлз ерзает на месте от такого внимания.

— Что?

— Хочешь кое-что попробовать?

— Я хочу попробовать с тобой все, — отвечает Стайлз, и Дерек не может не улыбнуться, наклоняясь поцеловать его. Поднявшись на кровати, он быстро скидывает собственную одежду и снова ложится к Стайлзу, бессознательно вжимаясь в него и чувствуя ответное возбуждение. 

— Сможешь сосредоточиться на двух вещах сразу?

Руки, до этого лениво поглаживающие плечи Дерека, замирают, и Стайлз удивленно моргает, впрочем, тут же улыбаясь.

— С должной мотивацией.

Дерек ухмыляется и целует его снова, прежде чем перевернуть на бок.

— Вот так.

— А у тебя есть в этом опыт, да? – задушено спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек замирает, успокаивающе поглаживая его по бедру.

— Не то чтобы много, нет.

— Просто… — с сомнением произносит Стайлз, и из его голоса пропадает вся уверенность. – Дерек, я же никогда не… Я могу облажаться.

— Ты единственный, с кем это что-то значит, — признание дается нелегко. – Ты… ты ни в чем не облажаешься. Все будет хорошо, — в итоге произносит Дерек.

Стайлз практически набрасывается на него, жадно целуя, и они падают обратно на матрац, путаясь в ногах и руках.

— Ты – что-то особенное, — заявляет Стайлз, прежде чем развернуться обратно. Он оставляет поцелуй на тазовой косточке, поднимает взгляд на Дерека, непроизвольно облизывая губы, и Дерек стонет, запрокидывая голову, когда Стайлз проводит языком по всей длине его члена.

— О боже.

Стайлз хмыкает, обхватывая пальцами основание, и Дерек чувствует, что он уже почти на грани. Он закусывает щеку изнутри, притягивая Стайлзовы ноги ближе.

— Без зубов, — внезапно дергается Дерек.

— Неужели, — смеется Стайлз, прежде чем податься вперед и опуститься ртом на член. Дерек зажмуривается от ощущений – влажное тепло Стайлзова рта, его язык, обводящий головку так, словно Стайлз точно знает, что надо делать.

— Боже, ты что, теорию изучил?

Стайлз с влажным звуком отстраняется и поднимает взгляд на Дерека, прикрывая глаза, когда тот неспешно проводит рукой по его члену.

— Я могу быть задротом, когда захочу.

Дерек качает головой и подается вперед.

— Игра началась, — бормочет он, проводя губами по стволу и принимаясь сосать всерьез. 

Стайлз стонет, и его начинает ощутимо потряхивать. Дерек расслабляет челюсть, чувствуя, как головка упирается ему в горло.

Его заводит все происходящее – обвивающие его Стайлзовы ноги, движение его руки по ноге Дерека, то, как Стайлз вцепляется в его бедро, захваченный новыми экспериментами. Дерек еще не встречал человека, с таким энтузиазмом пытающегося выяснить, как сделать лучше.

Дерек пускает руку ниже, проводит пальцем по дырке, и Стайлз выгибается, выпуская его член изо рта.

— О боже, да, давай, сделай это.

— Ты уже пробовал так?

— Мне восемнадцать, Дерек.

Дерек улыбается ему куда-то в бедро и снова придвигается ближе, концентрируясь на тяжести Стайлза на языке, на солоноватом вкусе смазки, и продолжая поглаживать пальцем сжатое колечко мышц. Он перемещает свободную руку на Стайлзов член, наклоняясь вперед и прибавляя к пальцу язык. Стайлз не сдерживает стонов, и Дерек может думать только о том, насколько ему не терпится услышать, как Стайлз кончит. Он начинает отдрачивать ему быстрее, параллельно с этим толкаясь языком внутрь, и Стайлз выпускает его член изо рта, выгибаясь навстречу движениям руки, и сжимает в кулаке одеяло, прежде чем кончить, забрызгивая его руку спермой и выкрикивая его имя.

Он лежит на постели в полной прострации, и Дерек приподнимается над ним на локтях.

— Ты живой?

— Ага, — широко улыбается Стайлз, поднимая на него глаза с застывшим в них выражением абсолютного блаженства. 

— Это хорошо, потому что я очень хочу тебя трахнуть, — бормочет Дерек, целуя Стайлзову шею. – Очень.

— О да, — хрипло выдыхает Стайлз, скользя руками по спине Дерека, — А я очень хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

— У тебя есть..?

Стайлз машет рукой в сторону шкафа, и Дерек, скатившись с постели, в итоге находит смазку и презервативы в ящике с бельем, и, повернувшись, ловит на себе беззастенчивый взгляд Стайлза.

— Ты такой горячий, — вздыхает тот.

— Как и ты, — отвечает Дерек, снова устраиваясь на постели рядом.

— Нет, ты…

— Стайлз?

— Ммм?

— Заткнись и прими комплимент.

— Сам заткнись, — бормочет Стайлз, что не мешает ему позволить Дереку развести его ноги. Дерек не сводит с него глаз, когда растягивает, сдерживает себя, и его движения медленные в нежелании причинить боль, ведь для Стайзла это все в новинку.

Дерек осознает, что шепчет Стайлзу на ухо какую-то бессмыслицу, и тот улыбается, с нежностью глядя на Дерека, ведет длинными пальцами по его волосам (у Дерека столько планов на эти пальцы в ближайшем будущем).

Он видит, в какой момент Стайлз начинает втягиваться, подается бедрами навстречу, начинает сам насаживаться на пальцы.

— Окей, — стонет он, — О боже, Дерек, трахни меня уже.

Дерек резко вдыхает, проводит ладонями по Стайлзовым рукам и прижимает их к постели у того над головой.

— Уверен?

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз, с легкостью обхватывая Дерека ногами за пояс.

Дерек мысленно благодарит лакросс, впрочем, быстро отбрасывая эту мысль, потому что _Финсток_. Он наклоняется поцеловать Стайлза, приставляя головку к растянутой дырке.

— Блядь, — прерывисто выдыхает он, касаясь носом Стайлзовой щеки, целуя усыпанную веснушками и родинками кожу. Дерек чувствует, как у него трясутся руки – Стайлз такой горячий и узкий, и приходится прикладывать все усилия, чтобы входить медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Когда его член оказывается полностью внутри, рот Стайлза растягивается в беззвучном «О», и он зажмуривается, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям.

— Больно? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Дерек.

— Немного, но блядь, Дерек, не останавливайся. Сейчас… — Стайлз приподнимает бедра, рвано выдыхая. – Да, все, двигайся.

— Но…

— Давай, я хочу. _Охуеть_ , у тебя _огромный_.

Дерек фыркает, смазано целует Стайлза куда-то в плечо, подается назад, не выходя полностью, и толкается снова.

— О _да_ , ну же!

— Блядь, ты такой узкий, — выдавливает Дерек, и его захлестывает ощущениями того, как Стайлз открывается для него, принимает так, словно был специально для него создан. Дерек задает неспешный ритм, и спустя несколько толчков приподнимается над Стайлзом на руках, пробуя другой угол.

Стайлз отпускает изголовье, обвивает руками шею Дерека и тянется за поцелуем. Они сталкиваются зубами, и слюны слишком много, но Дерек не может представить ничего более идеального в этот момент. Стайлз выгибается навстречу каждому толчку, и Дерек, не прекращая двигаться, опускается на локти и обхватывает рукой его член. Стайлз издает смазанный удивленный звук, хрипло стонет, оставляя укус на шее Дерека, и кончает второй раз за утро, сжимаясь вокруг члена и зацеловывая следы от зубов. Дерек ловит его губы в поцелуй, немного пережидает, пока он придет в себя, и снова двигает бедрами, возвращаясь в состояние того глубокого удовлетворения, которое вилось вокруг кольцами дыма с той самой минуты, как они проснулись в одной постели. Растопырив пальцы, Стайлз легко ведет ногтями вверх и вниз по спине Дерека, невнятно бормоча что-то подбадривающее, и Дерек теряется в ощущениях. 

— О боже, я люблю тебя, — стонет Стайлз. – Не останавливайся, ну же, давай, неудачник, давай!

Дерек смеется, и внезапно его чувства обостряются, и реальность будто распадается на фрагменты, накрывая его теплой волной, и он кончает, выдыхая Стайлзу в губы его имя как какую-то молитву. 

У него получается не упасть прямо на Стайлза, и он осторожно выходит, не глядя выбрасывая презерватив. Стайлз морщится, и Дерек опускает руку между его ног, думая, что, может, он перестарался.

— Мне теперь как-то пусто, — вместо этого жалуется Стайлз, и Дерек снова смеется, притягивая его к себе. 

— Вы закончили? – раздается из-за двери, и они оба замирают. – Дверь закрыта, и мне скучно, и вы могли бы потише! – орет Скотт.

— Сегодня воскресенье! – кричит в ответ Стайлз. – Пойди сделай что-нибудь полезное!

— Но выходной же! – Скотт не прекращает надрываться.

— Тогда иди отдохни!

— Мне скучно! Эллисон пишет какую-то хрень!

— Скотт, отъебись, у меня тут отходняк!

— А, точно, чувак. Поздравляю, что это наконец-то случилось. Как оно было?

— Дохуя шикарно.

Дерек со стоном зарывается носом в Стайлзову шею.

— У вас двоих нет никакого чувства такта.

Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку, скромно улыбаясь:

— Хочешь в кино со Скоттом?

— Нет, — упрямо возражает Дерек. – Я хочу хоть один день провести только с тобой, — он тянется поцеловать Стайлза в челюсть. – Пускай идет достает Джексона.

— Окей, — соглашается Стайлз. – Справедливо.

Скотт действительно устраивает Дереку серьезный разговор. Он ловит его после экзамена, когда Дерек совершенно вымотан и не в силах сопротивляться. Скотт смеряет его серьезным взглядом и детально рассказывает о коллекции оружия Эллисон и о его собственных познаниях в области анатомии. Дерек чувствует себя настолько уставшим, что даже не находит в себе сил съязвить, а только поднимает глаза на Скотта и искренне говорит, что любит Стайлза, как сам Скотт любит Эллисон. Глаза Скотта округляются, и он с улыбкой хлопает Дерека по спине.

— Это круто, правда?

Дерек издает смешок, чувствуя, как его руки уже чешутся открыть дверь за спиной МакКола. Он с отчаянием думает о своей постели и с надеждой — о том, как Стайлз вернется с экзамена, и они смогут проспать целую неделю. 

— Да, круто.

— Нет, чувак, я серьезно.

— Я знаю.

— Эллисон сказала, чтобы я был помягче, так что это версия помягче. Но если ты каким-либо образом заставишь ее изменить о тебе мнение, пеняй на себя.

Дерек чувствует, как его глаза округляются от угрозы в голосе Скотта.

— Я верю тебе. А ты поверь мне.

— Отлично, — широко улыбается Скотт. – А то ты мне реально нравишься, чувак. А Стайлз так вообще тебя любит.

— Я знаю, — с долей скептицизма произносит Дерек.

Он просыпается несколько часов спустя от того, что Стайлз устало забирается на него, запуская руки в его шорты.

— Слышал, у тебя был разговор с моим лучшим другом, — бормочет он.

— Да, — Дерек потягивается, приподнимая бедра и толкаясь в Стайлзову руку.

— Как оказалось, ты реально меня любишь.

— Так и есть, — хмурится Дерек. – И, как оказалось, если я тебя обижу, меня покалечат и пристрелят.

Стайлз смеется, не прекращая двигать рукой.

— А наши друзья не лишены фантазии.

— Ммм, — Дерек перекатывается, подминая Стайлза под себя и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. – Привет.

— Тебе того же, — бормочет Стайлз, позволяя Дереку стащить с него футболку.

— Как прошел экзамен?

— Вряд ли провально, — ухмыляется Стайлз, когда Дерек, раздевшись, снова склоняется над ним, и вцепляется пальцами в его бедра. – В конце концов, у меня был отличный учитель.

— Ты бы и сам справился, — усмехается Дерек.

— Это да, но мне так нравился процесс подготовки. Особенно та часть, где ты раздевался, если я решал что-то правильно. Я чувствовал себя очень умным и крайне вознагражденным.

— Думаю, в следующем году с тобой будет заниматься Эрика, у нее более суровый подход.

— Все потому что я твой любимчик.

— Так и есть.

— Хотя давай без Эрики, — вздрагивает Стайлз. – Она меня живьем сожрет.

— Обещаю этого не допустить.

— Спасибо, я бы не хотел стать зомби, — сонно произносит Стайлз, все еще лениво водя рукой по члену Дерека.

Дерек смеется, несмотря на то, что пальцы на его ногах поджимаются, и утыкается носом в шею Стайлза.

— Я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось.

Стайлз засыпает почти сразу же, стоит ему кончить. Дерек приводит себя в порядок и устраивается поудобнее, прижимая Стайлза к груди.

— Надеюсь, я все сдал, — бормочет тот, зевая. – Будет некруто, если меня отсюда выкинут.

Дерек сжимает его бедро и целует в затылок.

— Никуда ты не денешься.

В честь того, что все успешно сдали экзамены, Скотт и Стайлз разжигают костер (предварительно получив разрешение от коменданта) на поле возле общежития. Джексон проникается атмосферой настолько, что кружит Лидию на руках, Денни и Скотт бросаются зефирками, а Эллисон заводит с Дереком дискуссию о созвездиях. Стайлз восторженно скачет по всему полю, перебрасываясь парой фраз с каждым, на кого натыкается (Дерек на девяносто процентов уверен, что Стайлз успел подружиться с целым корпусом), прежде чем обнять Дерека со спины, перегибаясь через его плечо.

— Хочешь спеть Кум ба Ях и выбесить Джексона?

Дерек фыркает.

— Поверь, никто не хочет слышать, как я пою.

— Ладно, без проблем, как насчет напиться и заняться сексом?

— Можно без первой части?

— Это почти невозможно, но вы двое стали еще невыносимее в тот момент, когда стали встречаться, — беззлобно произносит Эллисон, закатывая глаза.

— Кто бы говорил, — надменно заявляет Стайлз и тянет Дерека от костра обратно в их комнату. Они оставляют окно открытым, потому что Дерек любит запах костров, и до них доносится музыка Fleetwood Mac, чьи-то крики, призывающие Скотта надеть штаны обратно, и вечер получается каким-то слегка туманным и ностальгическим.

Дерек не торопится, ведя языком по коже Стайлза, целуя его запястья и переплетая их пальцы, когда наконец оказывается внутри. Секс со Стайлзом – это то, что никогда ему не надоест. Каждый раз всегда чем-то отличается от предыдущего, и тело Стайлза, реакции Стайлза, абсолютно все в Стайлзе кажется Дереку невероятным, вызывает желание изучать, как любимую загадку.

Они оба не издают лишних звуков, и Дерек слышит их прерывистое дыхание, скрип кровати и то, как кожа касается кожи, и все ощущается сильнее, глубже и как-то иначе.

Дерек засыпает под бормотание Стайлза и ощущение его пальцев в своих волосах. Стайлз говорит о новом бейсбольном сезоне и о том, что Дерек теперь обязан ходить с ним на матчи, и Дерек уверен, что он сможет наблюдать за провалами Метс, главное, чтобы Стайлз был рядом.

— Ого, комната такая пустая.

Дерек стряхивает пыль с рук, ловит Стайлза за руку и садится на пустую кровать.

— Как думаешь, стремно будет не жить в одной комнате в следующем году? – продолжает Стайлз, не дождавшись реакции. Он ерзает у Дерека на коленях, дергая его очки.

Дерек ловит его за руки.

— Все будет в порядке.

— Ты не будешь скучать по моему храпу?

— Уверен, через стену его будет слышно.

— Смешно.

— Серьезно? – Джексон вламывается в комнату, смеряя их гневным взглядом. – Я таскаю ваше дерьмо, а вы тут обжимаетесь?! Быстро все встали и спустились вниз, чтобы мы наконец выбрались из этой дыры.

— Да ладно тебе, мне тут даже нравилось, — радостно произносит Стайлз. – Сдача экзаменов, получение MVP…

— Любовь всей твоей жизни, да, мы помним, — ворчит Джексон, снова исчезая в коридоре. – Ненавижу это место.

— Я вообще собирался сказать про секс, — фыркает Стайлз, поправляя бейсболку.

Дерек пихает его в бок.

— Пойдем, Лора должна быть здесь с минуты на минуту.

Стайлз окидывает взглядом единственные оставшиеся в комнате сумки.

— Ты эммм… хочешь мне еще что-то сказать?

Дерек непроизвольно краснеет.

— Нет, отъебись, это пакеты Эрики. Они у меня до свадьбы.

— На моей свадьбе обязательно должны быть конфетти. Ведра конфетти.

— Я запомню, — спокойно реагирует Дерек.

— Когда великое событие?

— Через две недели.

— Но ты…

— Я заеду на свадьбу перед тем, как поехать к тебе, — перебивает Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз начнет паниковать. Он уже в мелочах просчитал весь путь. – Подберу Айзека по дороге.

— А ты, ну… там будет много танцев?

— Беспокоишься, что Айзек окажется лучшим танцором, чем ты, и я решу, что допустил огромную ошибку?

— Нет, — фыркает Стайлз.

— Стайлз.

— Что?

— Хочешь пойти со мной на свадьбу?

— Всего-то потребовалось два месяца толстых намеков, — фыркает Стайлз, закидывая руки Дереку на плечи, и тянется для поцелуя. – Смотри-ка, ты учишься не тормозить.

— Я работаю над этим, — хмуро язвит Дерек.

Дерек окидывает взглядом их теперь уже пустую комнату. На стене отбит кусок штукатурки – Скотт и Стайлз отрабатывали удар, и Стайлз заехал по стене палкой для лакросса. На ковре прожжена дырка, и Дерек понятия не имеет, как это произошло. Стена над Стайлзовой кроватью пустая, все фотографии упакованы в коробку для переезда в новый дом. Дерек вспоминает обо всем случившемся в этой комнате, о сексе в душе этим утром, о бесконечных видеоиграх, об учебе, о том, как Стайлз в первый день принес ему кофе. Дерек очень надеется, что все то, что было здесь, обретет свое продолжение в ближайшем будущем.

— Пойдем, — Стайлз хватает его за руку и тянет к лестнице. – Поздороваемся с твоей сестрой.

Лора стоит, прислонившись к Камаро, и профессионально игнорирует погрузку вещей в стоящий рядом джип в исполнении Денни и Джексона. Заметив Стайлза с Дереком, она выпрямляется, широко улыбаясь и складывая руки рупором:

— Эй, неудачники!

Они оба хмурятся и приближаются к машине, толкаясь плечами, и Лора закатывает глаза.

— Ну что, рады меня видеть?

— Ни капли, — ворчит Дерек, в то время как Стайлз говорит «да» и пихает его локтем в живот. Дерек толкает его в ответ, и замечает, как Лора с теплотой за ними наблюдает.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Боже, вы такие милые.

— Заткнись.

— Не мешай женщине называть нас, как ей хочется, Дерек, — перебивает Стайлз, притягивая его за рубашку в поцелуй. – Увидимся через две недели?

— Да, — выдыхает Дерек ему в губы. – Я буду по тебе скучать. Наверное.

— Конечно, будешь, — легко произносит Стайлз. – Позвони, как будешь дома.

— Ладно, — отстраняясь, соглашается Дерек, полностью осознавая, насколько заметно проявляется его теплое отношение к Стайлзу.

Джексон делает вид, что его тошнит, и Денни завязывает с ним шутливую потасовку. Стайлз подмигивает Дереку и отходит, по пути стукнув Джексона по руке.

Дерек поворачивается к сестре и закатывает глаза, глядя на выражение ее лица.

— Что опять?

— Ты теперь такой взрослый, — драматично произносит она. – Я тобой горжусь.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о взрослении, — чопорно заявляет Дерек, садясь в машину.

— Пока, засранец! – кричит Стайлз. Дерек против воли улыбается и машет рукой, пока Лора выезжает с парковки, подпевая какой-то песне, предположительно в исполнении Уитни Хьюстон.

Их хватает примерно на сорок пять минут в первую ночь в новом доме. Дерек ворочается в попытках уснуть, не в силах сообразить, с чего они вообще взяли, что жить вместе, но не _вместе_ – действительно хорошая идея. Дерек включает лампу и где-то с минуту бездумно смотрит на книгу. Из-за двери вдруг доносятся какие-то шорохи, и Стайлз вламывается в комнату.

— Я не собираюсь спать один, тут могут быть монстры или еще какая хрень.

Дерек широко улыбается, откидывая одеяло.

— Ты бы не побил их палкой для лакросса?

— Неа, лучше ты меня защитишь.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. – Стайлз прижимается губами к Дерековой груди, протягивает руку, чтобы снять с него очки, и устало валится прямо на Дерека. – Я завтра перетащу сюда вещи.

— Ладно, — говорит Дерек, улыбаясь в Стайлзову макушку.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**
> 
> Метс — (англ. New York Mets) — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Восточном дивизионе Национальной лиги Главной лиги бейсбола (МЛБ). (с) Вики
> 
> Майями Долфинс — (англ. Miami Dolphins) — профессиональный футбольный клуб из американского города Майами, штат Флорида. (с) Вики
> 
> Нью-Орлеан Сэйнтс (англ. New Orleans Saints) — профессиональный футбольный клуб, из города Новый Орлеан, штат Луизиана, выступающий в Национальной футбольной лиге. (с) Вики
> 
> "Я сочувствую тебе, сынок" — строчка из песни Jay-Z '99 Problems'.
> 
> "А по тебе видно, что ты из Коннектикута" — Коннектикут является одним из самых богатых штатов, и существует стереотип, будто жители Коннектикута — сплошные мажоры и снобы.
> 
> Амиши — религиозное движение, ставшее отдельной протестантской религиозной деноминацией. Амиши отличаются простотой жизни и одежды, нежеланием принимать некоторые современные технологии и удобства. (с) Вики
> 
> "Красный шатер" — роман Аниты Диамант, феминистская версия первой половины книги Исхода, от Лавана и до переселения в Египет.
> 
> "Четвертая рука" — роман Джона Ирвинга.
> 
> Филдсовская премия — международная премия и медаль, которые вручаются один раз в 4 года на каждом международном математическом конгрессе двум, трём или четырём молодым математикам не старше 40 лет (или достигших 40-летия в год вручения премии). (с) Вики
> 
> 600 футов = 182,8м
> 
> ОКР (Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство) — психическое расстройство, при котором у больного непроизвольно появляются навязчивые, мешающие или пугающие мысли, и он постоянно и безуспешно пытается избавиться от вызванной мыслями тревоги с помощью столь же навязчивых и утомительных действий. (с) Вики
> 
> "Период, когда ты пересмотрел «Образцового самца»?" - речь идет о фильме 2001 года, где фигурировала модельная поза Blue Steel (в оригинальном тексте "A blue steel phase?").
> 
> MVP (Most Valuable Player) — награда, которой награждается самый полезный игрок команды, лиги, конкретного соревнования или серии соревнований. (с) Вики


End file.
